Different Measures
by dinosaurxrawrxo
Summary: After JJ and Derek get their relationship started, JJ gets into a position that leaves her thinking about her and Derek's relationship and how to tell Derek, her family, the team, and Strauss.  New summery, the other one didn't fully tell the story
1. Chapter 1: Unbelievable

Different Measures – Part One

**Authors Note: Hey! This is my second story on this site. I have a good feeling about this one :]**

**I didn't get any reviews on the other one and was wondering if you'd give me constructive criticism. **

**I know I am not a good writer, so don't be like 'oh you suck you should know that'.**

**I do this for me, and to get feedback.**

**Tell me if you like/hate this pairing or like/hate this story.**

**Tell me what I should do different!**

**Such as, make it longer, ect. **

**I also have a banner for this story. Here is the link: ****.**

JJ's phone vibrated against the hardwood floor. She picked her head up, not fully sure of what it was then she saw her cellphone vibrating on the floor. She let out a sigh and reached down to it, having to move the shirt that she didn't notice was thrown there last night, not thinking much of it. She put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" JJ hesitated to say that, not thinking about why. She usually answers with her name; but was far to tired to even think about how to answer her phone.

"JJ, it's Aaron. I know how inappropriate this is for me to call you right now, but I had no other options." JJ was confused, Hotch never called her unless to discuss a case, let alone at 5am.

"Is something wrong?"

"I have a meeting with Strauss and a few other people this morning at 7 until 8 or so, I was wondering if you could come in at 7 and watch Jack for me? I can't get anyone to watch him until about 9, but I'll watch him when I get out of the meeting. I understand if you can't do this JJ." Hotch told the truth; he had **no** other options, unless you count bringing your 5-year-old into the room where the meeting was taking place- which obviously was out of the question. JJ had no interest in turning it down, although an extra hour of sleep would be great.

"Of course I can, it is no problem at all. I was planning on coming in a little earlier to get some work done. I'll be there." JJ didn't _lie, _if you consider going in at 7:20 as opposed to 7:30, JJ usually made her way to work around that time. Except now she'll have to be there by 6:30 to get just a little work done before hand.

"Great. Thank you so much JJ, I owe you."

"No you don't, It's fine, Hotch. I promise."

"See you at 7." They said there goodbyes and hung up the phone.

_No reason to go back to sleep, _she thought as she got out of bed, suddenly feeling a breeze. She looked down at herself, she wasn't wearing any clothes.

_How in the hell? _JJ grabbed her underwear and quickly put it on, followed by her bra. She turned around to grab her cellphone that she put on the bed and saw a lump under the covers.

_What the..._ JJ looked around the room with her hand over her mouth. _No way. _JJ saw everything, her dress and his clothes scattered across the floor. She quickly put the dress on. _Oh my god. _She grabbed her boots and put them on, not believing any of the obvious. She grabbed her bag and rushed out of the house. She didn't have her car and her house is a 20 minute drive away, she called a cab.

JJ's car was sitting in her driveway, which made her even more confused with the whole situation. She went inside and went about her business as if she woke up in her own home, on the outside it may have seemed like she actually did convince herself nothing happened. But on the inside she was screaming for answers.

Hotch and Jack walked out of the elevator and made their way to JJ's office. Jack was excited to hang out with JJ. He was one of the only kids that could actually sit still and watch an adult go through files and let them concentrate.

JJ had been there since 6:15, it was now 6:50. She went through at least 20 case files in that time, separating them into the appropriate piles. She saw Hotch and Jack walk up the stairs and turn into her office.

"Thank you, again for doing this JJ." was the first thing that came out of Hotch's mouth. JJ wasn't aggravated with his thanks and apologies that he had. She knew that it must be embarrassing and at the most inappropriate to ask your co-worker to watch your son at work.

"Don't worry about it." she said with a smile as she looked at Jack. "Hey Jack." Jack smiled at her and sat on the couch and set his back pack on the table.

"I'll be done around 8, if there is any emergency call me or come up to Strauss' office. Just make sure its a huge emergency." he said, JJ nodded.

"Don't be late." JJ told him with a smile. Hotch nodded and disappeared down the hall. JJ looked at Jack. She doesn't mind kids, and she met Jack once before, he's an extraordinary kid, very smart.

"You don't have to worry about me." Jack told her as he pulled a book and crayons out of his bag. "I know your work is important. My daddy told me so. Don't let me distract you." JJ was shocked by the 5-year-olds suggestion, but took it.

She went through about 15 files and looked at the time, it was now 7:10 and Jack was still coloring without a sound. JJ smiled at him and continued her work. Another half hour gone by and 20 more files looked through. Her head hurt, after looking at and reading horrific things she decided it was time for a break.

"Hey, Jack." she said, Jack looked up at her with his baby blue eyes. "Want me to show you something really cool?" she asked him, he looked confused.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"I think it's time for a break, besides. This is really awesome." she said as she came around her desk and held her hand out for him. Jack hesitated for a moment, but stood up anyway and grabbed her hand. Wondering what could she possibly show him that's exciting in a boring office building.

JJ new exactly where to bring him. They took the elevator down to the 3rd floor and walked outside and across the street, JJ opened the door.

"Wow!" Jack said said in awe,JJ smiled and walked over to the fish tank that had all types of tropical fish in it, all sorts of colors.

"Pretty? Isn't it?" JJ asked him as he put his face onto the glass to look at all the fish.

"Yeah!" Jack exclaimed. "How come daddy never said this was here?" JJ thought.

"Maybe it's because your dad has never been over here, or knows it's here." JJ said to him; it was the truth. Not many people in the BAU knows its there. She found it when she needed to take a walk and think without being gone for more than 15 minutes. Ever since she found it she goes there to think. "What's your favorite one?" JJ asked to change the subject.

"I like that one." Jack said as he pointed to the puffer fish that was puffed out. Jack looked at JJ, "Because it's looks like a balloon." Jack erupted in a lot giggles, which made JJ laugh.

"It's almost 8, your dad's gonna be done soon. We should go back." JJ said after about 7 minutes of watching the fish. Jack nodded and they made their way back.

"I am going to go drop Jack off at his Aunt's I'll be back no later than 8:30." Hotch said to JJ as he walked in.

"Okay." JJ said with a smile as she looked at Jack and then back at her desk.

"JJ..." She heard Jack say as he walked over to her, carrying his back. JJ looked up at him and he hugged her. "Thank you!" he said, JJ smiled and hugged him back.

"Anytime sweetie. He was great." JJ said to Jack and then Hotch, Hotch smiled and nodded at her. Jack walked over to his dad.

"JJ brought me across the street. There was so man fish there! And I was like WHOA!" Jack's voice disappeared down the hall. JJ smiled as she grabbed another pile of case files to look through. She went through about 10 before seeing Spencer walk by in the direction of the kitchen.

"Spencer." she said to herself and thought about last night. _Last night, the bar... _JJ shot up and walked after Spencer into the kitchen. "Spencer!" she said, more snappy than she meant to. Spencer jumped as he grabbed the coffee pot.

"Yes. JJ?" he asked, annoyed that she had almost gave him a heart attack before his 2nd cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry, Spence." she calmed herself down as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "I, uh..." she thought about how to ask this. "Do you remember what happened last night?" JJ asked him, he stirred his coffee. "Because I woke up with a headache and my car in the driveway, and I was hoping I didn't drive home drunk last night."

"Oh, no you didn't." Spencer said as he took a sip of his coffee to test it, disgusted in the lack of sugar. "Derek gave you a ride home last night. Emily dropped your car off at your house, seeing as you drove her to the bar and Garcia picked her up there and dropped her off at her house." After adding the sugar he took a sip and smiled at the perfection of his work.

"Oh..." JJ said, _Derek gave me a ride... and then... OH MY GOD! _JJ screamed on the inside, but kept her cool.

"Is there a problem?" Spencer asked her. "Because I told Prentiss it wasn't a good idea, you know it is your car and all-" JJ cut him off, not really in the right state of mind to put up with another long rant from Spencer Reid.

"No, It's fine." she lied. "I'm going to go get coffee from downstairs." JJ turned around and made her way downstairs, even though there wasn't much of a difference between the coffee in the BAU's kitchen and the lobby downstairs.

After getting a cup of coffee and eating half of a blueberry muffin, JJ was in the elevator again, making her way up to the BAU's office. Wishing she didn't even go downstairs and just went to her office, because now that it's 8:20, she's bound to run into... she couldn't even think about him right now.

She waited impatiently as the floors were going up. 2... 3... 4... each with a ding. It made her want to scream. Finally the doors opened and she walked down the hall to where everyone's desks were, Emily, Spencer and Derek. They were all there. JJ gulped as she walked past Spencer drinking his coffee and reading a text book or something, Emily was on her computer, multitasking while trying to talk to Spencer who was ignoring her, and Derek. Derek had that smirk on that he always did. He looked at JJ.

"Hey JJ." he said with that smirk. JJ wanted to punch it off his face.

"Morgan." she said, not looking at him once and walking straight up to her office. After the 50 or 60 case files she read this morning she knew which one to set out this morning. She sat down at her desk and grabbed the case file and called the deputy in charge. She walked out of the office and saw Emily walk into the kitchen. "Em," JJ said as she peaked her head into the kitchen, Emily looked up at her and smiled. "I have a case ready, can you tell everyone for me?" Emily nodded as JJ walked over to the conference room, she was really happy that Emily was there. It saved her the trouble of talking to Derek; well, Morgan.


	2. Chapter 2: Concentration

Different Measures – Part Two

**Authors Note: I am very happy with the reviews I got for this story!  
Thank you to all those who reviewed it means a lot to me!**

**I love the feedback I got, so thank you :]**

**Review, tell me what you're thinking about this!**

**Alright, enough of my blabbing :]**

**And here is the link for that banner that didn't work before :]**

**(DOT!)**

**make sure to make the '(DOT!)' into a '.' :D**

**Here it is...**

JJ looked curiously at Hotch as he looked over the file, she had jut finished her presentation on a murder of 3 woman aged 20-22 with a pattern of blonde hair and blue eyes with the same killing tactics in Belmont, Ohio. JJ was sure the team would vote yes because of the way each woman was brutally murdered, and it seemed to be easy to be able to profile the type of person that was doing it.

"Looks like we're going to Ohio." Hotch said as he lowered the paper. "We'll leave in 1 hour. See you all there." and with that Hotch exited the room and went straight to his office to get his things before heading home. Everyone left in the room got up and headed for the door.

"How was last night my little social butterfly?" Garcia asked JJ as she walked behind her, JJ was caught extremely off-guard and thought she was talking about... something else.

"What?" JJ asked defensively.

"Em told me about all the guys you were talking to last night at the bar..." Garcia said as she stopped in her spot, confused as to why JJ got defensive.

"Oh," JJ smiled and tried to play it off. "I hardly remember last night," she laughed as she looked up and Derek who was looking at her.

"Well, I will talk to you when you need me." Garcia said as she disappeared down the hall. JJ shook it off and walked to her office, hating the fact that Derek was following her right now.

"JJ," he said, she put her bag over her shoulder as he looked at her.

"I can't talk right now." JJ said as she pushed past him, Derek was confused. He didn't get the picture that she was trying to ignore him until now.

"JJ." Derek said as she walked down the stairs and across the room, Derek let out a sigh and went to grab his things.

JJ heard Derek loud and clear; she just couldn't stop and talk to him. All she was focused on right now was the case. Correction – all she was _trying _to focus on was the case. She kept remembering things from last night. She wasn't wastedlike she tried to convince herself and everyone else. She was thinking the whole time, she just wasn't thinking of the next day, or the next week. All she was thinking about was getting laid for the first time in a long time. It pained her to confess that to herself, but it was true.

It was a different story for Derek, he didn't go into it hoping it would be a one night stand like all the other girls he's slept with. It was easy for Derek to get someone in bed with him; and he only had one thing in mind. He only wanted one thing; to get laid. But it was different with JJ, he wasn't thinking about just getting laid; he was thinking of any possible way to get closer to her. And last night made him feel even closer to her, and he wanted her to know.

JJ was the first on the plane 35 minutes after leaving the BAU, she was looking through the case file again. Studding it thoroughly; making sure she knew everything about the case. Rossi came 10 minutes later and sat to the right of JJ, not wanting to break her concentration he pulled his lap top out. Even though a herd of elephants trampling through the plane probably couldn't break her concentration. Hotch walked on the plane and nodded at Rossi while he sat down. Emily made her way 10 minutes later with Spencer, JJ looked up at them and smiled as Emily sat across from Rossi and Spencer sat behind JJ.

5 minutes before the plane was ready to take off, Derek showed up, Hotch made eye contact with him, Derek understanding that it was a 'close-call' look. JJ was looking down at the case file and looked up to see Derek walking over to her. JJ froze as she looked up at him. He was looking at her, too. He walked past her and sat behind her.

Rossi looked at JJ as she looked down at her paper and swiftly made his way across from her. JJ glanced up at him and closed the case file.

"Is everything alright?" Rossi asked her more on the quiet side; JJ was shocked. Hoping no one would ever ask that, especially now. She tried to not look so frozen or to sound up-tight when she answered.

"Everything's fine," she said quietly as she leaned back in her seat. Rossi raised his eyebrows. _I am a profiler, JJ. _Rossi thought, but didn't confront it. He figured he'd watch things play out; then grill her about it.

"Alright," Rossi said as he slipped away and went about his business.

They arrived at the police station in Belmont, Ohio about 1 hour later.

"Hi, I am Aaron Hotchner," Hotch said as he extended his hand to the detective. "This is Special Agent Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Dr. Spencer Reid, Senior Special Agent Rossi, and Special Agent Media Laison Jennifer Jareau." the detective nodded at them and explained to Hotch what was going on and showed them the conference room they cleared for the team.

"There is 2 months between each of the victims," JJ said as they went over the details of the case. "Except the last one; which was done 1 month after the 2nd victim."

"The unsub getting antsy, more confident." Rossi suggested.

"And his victims generally look the same which means it is not at random." Hotch said. "He is most likely a white male and in his early to mid 20s."

"The unsub uses the same two weapons each time, a baseball bat and a 24 caliber handgun-" Derek began to say, the detective rushed in the room.

"There has been another woman murdered."

"Where?" Hotch asked.

"St. Clarksville." the detective said.

"That's not far from here,"

"Rossi and Prentiss, you're with me. Morgan and JJ, call Garcia and ask if any of the local gun shops have files of people who've recently bought a 24 caliber handgun in the past 6 months, if she can't find anything go to the local gun shops. Reid, stay with them. Call me if you find anything interesting." Hotch said as him, Rossi and Prentiss left the room. JJ looked over a Reid and Derek, wishing Hotch had picked her to go and not Prentiss, or Rossi. Nothing personal again Prentiss.

"I'll call her." JJ said to break the silence as she pulled her phone out and dialed Garcia's number.

"You didn't forget about me, did you?" JJ smiled.

"It hasn't even been 3 hours yet." JJ said.

"I know, I missed hearing your voice though, sugar. Now what do you got for me?"

"We need you to look up 24 caliber handguns bought in the past 6 months by a white male ages 20 to 30, in all of the gun shops in Belmont, Ohio." JJ told her.

"Piece of cake my precious. I'll have it for you in a dash." she said as she clicked off.

"She'll call back." JJ said as she sat down and pretended to look busy, she knew that if Spencer was in the room, Derek wouldn't say anything. JJ was looking down at a bunch of papers, she had read all of them in the plane at least 3 times. She felt useless right now, usually right now she would be out releasing information to the media, but they didn't have enough information to release a profile to the media. She heard a phone ring, it wasn't hers, she cursed in her head when she saw Derek answer his phone.

"Talk to me hot stuff." JJ rolled her eyes and jumped a little when her phone rang from inside her pocket, she wasn't expecting that at all. She grabbed the phone and put it to her ear.

"JJ."

"JJ, it's Hotch."

"How's it going?"

"It's gruesome, the unsub has gotten more confident with his kills." Hotch told her. "Have you gotten anything back from Garcia?"

"Morgan's on the phone with her right now," JJ said as she directed her attention to Derek. "Morgan?" JJ asked him, hoping he has _something_ because needed to talk to him; it mine as well be worth it.

"There are about 30 in the past 6 months at the only gun shop around here; 'Frank Lava Gunsmith Relovers'," Derek said.

"There are 30 in the past 6 months at 'Frank Lava Gunsmith Relovers'." JJ repeated to Hotch.

"Detective Morris left out a bit of information," Hotch said, "Each of the 24 caliper handguns were left at the scene. Find the dates and have them ready. Rossi, Prentiss and I will be there momentarily." Hotch said as he hung up, business calls are meant for business, there really is no 'chow for now', only when you're talking to Garcia.

After Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss got back they came to an appropriate profile for the criminal they are facing; Hotch released it to the press while JJ and Derek were on their way to the gun shop.

_I so hate Hotch right now. _JJ thought as they drove in silence.

"J-" was all Derek got out before he was cut off by her.

"Shh."

"What?" Derek was confused, not know what she was talking about.

"I am concentrating on something." JJ said plainly.

"JJ, we have to talk sometime."

"SHH!" JJ snapped, Derek let out a sigh.

"Fine, whatever."

"Hi, I'm Agent Jaraeu, this is Agent Morgan. We're with the FBI." JJ said as they walked into the gun shop, the woman looked at the badges.

"FBI?" she asked. "Is there a problem?"

"We would just like to ask you a few questions," JJ said, the woman in her late 20s nodded. "Have you noticed anyone coming into the shop for a 24 caliber hand gun over the coarse of 6 months?" the woman thought and shook her head 'no'.

"Do you have a computer system with all the sales on it?" Derek asked her.

"We don't do things electronically." the woman said as she shook her head.

"Do you have a log where you keep it down then?" Derek asked, getting frustrated with her staring at JJ the whole time and not being much help at all. It took her a few seconds to answer, but she finally did.

"Uh, yes." she said as she reached under the desk and pulled out a book. "These are from the past 4 months, this one is 4 months to a year," Derek grabbed the book and let out a sigh. _If only Spencer were here, _his life would be so much easier.

JJ and Derek spend the next 20 minutes looking through the books, angry they haven't found anything. Derek glanced up at the woman who had been watching everything they, well _JJ, _was doing. The woman looked away quickly and walked in the back, Derek didn't think much of it, he was angry enough as it is because of a; the situation him and JJ arein and b; they had nothing and another girl was going to die.

"Got anything?" Derek asked, JJ closed the book and let out a sigh.

"The only people that have bought thinks repeatedly have bought riffles, but don't come back for a 24 caliber handgun." JJ said. "What about you?"

"Nothing." Derek let out a sigh and looked at the window. "Lets go." He stood up, JJ got up and grabbed the books and put them back on the desk, the woman grabbed the books.

"Thank you so much for your time." JJ smiled and walked out the door. The woman watched them get into the car.

"DADDY! I'm going out!"


	3. Chapter 3: Crossed

Different Measures – Part Three

**Authors Note: I have a really good feeling about this story!**

**I hope you like it as much as I do. **

**I know the last part wasn't as exciting with JJ and Derek.**

**BUT! I have to make it focus on the job, too.**

**Because I'm trying to make it as real as possible...**

**Well, as real as seeming like a real episode of the actual show. **

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews and here you go!**

"What did you get?" Hotch asked JJ and Derek as they walked into the room, Rossi raised his eyebrows at the two of them.

"Nothing. They keep logs in books of everyone that has bought. There might be a chance that the unsub never wrote it down."

"You couldn't call me to tell me that?" Hotch asked, he was frustrated. The unsub killed someone this morning, they killed someone last week. They're getting more motivated. For all they know the unsub could have found another victim to stalk by now, considering the victims were killed doing their normal routines.

"We didn't think you needed us there still," Derek told him, Hotch nodded.

"This is a small town," Hotch began. "We'll ask around local shooting ranges, Morgan you're with me. Prentiss and Rossi go talk to the Coroner. JJ and Reid, you stay here." Hotch said, and with that they were off. Derek and Hotch went to all of the local shooting ranges to see if any men from early to late 20s had been coming in often. Rossi and Emily were busy with the coroner. That leaves Reid and JJ.

JJ didn't like the feeling of not being out there. This case was harder than she thought, the thought overwhelmed her. Maybe she should have picked the case where two families were killed, or where two children went missing and the last place they were was at the local park. JJ stopped her thoughts and came to a revelation.

"Reid," JJ said as she sat up in her chair, Spencer looked at her. "This is a big hunting town, right?" JJ asked.

"The geographical features-"

"Reid."

"Uh, yes. It's their sport." JJ stood up and put her gun in the back of her pants.

"The unsub would have most likely been a big hunter. I'll go down there and give some names to Garcia." JJ grabbed the car keys.

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, stay here and do your research." And with that, JJ was out the door.

"The victims were beaten in the face, they were already bleeding out and probably dead by the time the unsub shot them in the right arm and stomach." Emily said over the phone to Hotch. "They had needle marks in their scalps, possibly something to get them to be more relaxed."

"Which means the unsub is weaker than the girls." Hotch said, Derek perked up and listened to this conversation, Hotch put her on speaker phone.

"Yeah, but why shoot them after they've been severely beaten and bleeding out?"

"The unsub must have a form of paranoid psychosis."

"Okay, and why would they even need to inject them with something, unless he is skinny. But even then, the unsub must be able to be more dominant."

"Not unless her unsub's a woman." Derek said, then remembered the woman at the gun shop couldn't keep her eyes off of JJ, she studied everything about her. She was very hesitant about answering the questions. "The woman at the gun shop. Every time I looked up at her, she was staring at JJ. She was very hesitant about answering questions. No one is in the book because she doesn't write down the things she takes." Hotch and Derek looked at each other.

"Prentiss, tell Rossi to get a team down there. Call Reid and JJ and tell them to get down there." Hotch hung up the phone, they ran over to the car.

JJ shut the car door and walked over to the building, she grabbed the handle and tried to pull it open. "What in the hell?" she said to herself. _We were just here a half hour ago, _She looked in the window and saw the lights were off, no one was at the front desk, but a door in the back was open with light shining through it. JJ grabbed her gun and walked around the right side of the house...

"Hotch, we have a problem." Prentiss' voice came on the speaker phone, Derek looked at Hotch with a confused look.

"What's the problem, Emily?" Hotch asked.

"Reid just told me that JJ went to the gun shop to find more information on people who've been hunting." Emily waited for a reply. "You don't think that the unsub would try to go after JJ, I mean, she's not 20 to 23. It wouldn't part of the unsub's victim path."

"Yes, but the unsub's path has been crossed and with her form of paranoid psychosis, she knows she needs to get rid of that possible threat." when Hotch finished speaking those words, Derek put the siren on the floored it.

JJ was cautiously making her way around the back of the shop, wishing she asked Spencer to come for back up, knowing that she was going to be in deep shit for going alone. She didn't know that this would even happen. She let out a sigh and decided just to go back, it's not like there was an unsub here holding a girl. She turned around and jumped, seeing the woman that was there before.

"I'm sorry," JJ said as she put the gun in the back of her pants.

"I'm sorry too, I was out getting lunch." The woman told her. "Do you need to ask me anymore questions?"

"Yeah, yeah. I was actually wondering if I could take another look at those records you have here."

"Of course, after you." the woman said, letting JJ go first. JJ smiled and walked past her.

"She's not answering her phone!" Hotch said as he tried dialing her number again. Derek looked at him, and stepped on the gas even more, dodging between the cars.

"How far away are we, Hotch?" Derek asked, he was furious he wasn't there right now. And what he would do if anything happened to JJ...

"15 minutes, 8 if you floor it." Derek was pushing 110 and went faster. He'd do anything to get there before anything happened.

"Where is that other handsome agent you were with?" The woman asked JJ, JJ rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"He's doing other things right now," _Handsome? Yeah. Right._ "We're looking for some names of people who have been coming here for a while," JJ spoke as they neared the corner, the woman grabbed onto JJ's hair and pulled her close while injecting the needle into JJ's scalp. JJ gasped for air as the excruciating pain of a needle sticking into her head. The woman backed away and let JJ fall onto the wall of the shop and lost all feeling in her legs causing her to fall onto the ground on her knees. She try to reach for her gun in the back of her pants, but couldn't get the strength to. She fell to the ground and looked at the dirt. She felt her heartbeat slow and her breaths get deeper, she's never been so helpless.

The woman looked around the corner to make sure no one was coming. She grabbed JJ's legs and dragged her to the barn in the back. The woman left her there, but only for a little to go and get her bad from inside.

JJ could barely see anything, everything was so blurry, she looked around and saw handguns, riffles, knives, chains, everything. JJ couldn't process much that was going on, she fought to keep her eyes from shutting. They were too heavy, they shut.

Hotch and Derek made it to the gun shop within 9 minutes, Derek got out of the car and ran over to the car that was parked in the front, he opened the door and saw JJ's phone on the passengers seat. Emily and Rossi pulled up two seconds later.

"Did you find her?" Rossi asked them.

"No," Hotch said as they took their guns out and walked over to the door. Derek put his hand on the handle and pulled, when the door didn't open they sighed.

"HEY!" Emily said as she saw the woman walk out from the back door of the shop with a baseball bat. "Hotch!" she said as she began to run after the woman who started off in a sprint, Hotch followed the two of them. Derek looked at them chasing the woman and saw a barn behind the shop, he looked at Rossi.

"Let's go." Derek said as he held his gun up while running over to the barn, he opened the door while Rossi walked in, holding the gun up cautiously. Rossi ran over to JJ once he found her, Derek was too busy watching the woman run towards him with the bat. Right before she was about to hit him with it, he grabbed the thick end of the bat, then her arm and twisted it. She screamed in pain while Hotch and Emily ran in and grabbed her, hand cuffing her.

"Where's JJ?" Hotch asked, Derek walked over to Rossi who was moving the hair out of her face, he held onto her cheeks.

"JJ," he said, desperately hoping she would wake.

"Call an ambulance," Hotch said to Derek as him and Emily walked towards the car with the woman.

"JJ..." Rossi said again, hoping she would wake. JJ's eyes opened a crack, then slowly opened all the way. All she saw was the bright light from the sun shining into the barn. Relief came across Rossi's face. JJ looked at Rossi, hearing Derek's voice, saying something about a federal agent being down. JJ looked at Rossi as he smiled. "You're going to be okay, JJ." JJ's eyes were drifting off again from the injection. "JJ, look at me." Rossi said, her eyes were shutting. The second Derek got off the phone he walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"JJ." he said, her eyes opened slowly. "Look at me, don't think about anything else but looking at me. JJ." JJ's eyes desperately fought to close, but she listened to Derek and didn't think about anything else, but looking at him.


	4. Chapter 4: Defeated

Different Measures – Part Four

**Authors Note: I know the past chapter was short, and so is this one :/**

**That only means one thing... EXTRA LONG CHAPTER NEXT! :]**

**Anyway, I hope you like it and thank you to all that have reviewed.**

**It really encourages me! **

**And I know I got the link wrong sadly, I know how to get it this time.**

**sEverywhere where there is a (DOT!) you need to replace it with '.' okay?**

**http:/i52(DOT!)tinypic(DOT!)com/f41evb(DOT!)jpg**

**I know it may seem like a lot of work to get to a banner, but I think you'll really like it.**

**I'm quite amazed with how it came out myself :]**

"Stop, I'm fine. I don't need to go to the hospital." JJ was now rid of the stuff she got injected with and was furious that she was being put into an ambulance.

"We need to find out what you were injected with to make sure that it doesn't have long term effects or potentially kill you." Hotch told her. JJ opened her mouth- "No protesting you are going and that's final." Hotch said as JJ was being helped into the ambulance. She wanted to punch him in the face, but knew it wouldn't be the least pit appropriate. Although she could say her judgmental thinking wasn't back to itself. But even then, she would risk Spencer going onto a long rant. JJ seized this idea as not the best decision and sat onto the gurney.

"DO you want me to go with you?" Derek asked, JJ looked up at him while the paramedics were putting IVs in her to get water into her because drugs like that cause dehydration.

"I'm fine. Thanks." she said to him. She didn't think much of it and looked away while she said it. JJ closed her eyes for a second, she felt extremely dizzy all of a sudden. She opened her eyes slowly and everyone was looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Rossi asked her, noticing she looked a little shaky all of a sudden. "Her lips are pale," Rossi said, her lips became while and she fell backwards onto the gurney. "What happened?"

"She fainted," one of the paramedics told him. "We have to close the doors now." Rossi and Derek stepped back as the paramedics closed the doors and the ambulance left.

JJ felt everything go black, as she fell backwards. She felt like she was falling off a 100 foot cliff before she finally felt her body hit something. She could feel the car start to move because of the bumps. She felt air being put into her body, the last thing she noticed was the sirens blaring in her ears.

"How is she?" Garcia asked Emily over the phone, the one this Garcia hated the most about this job was being in her room and not being able to see what was going on; and when there is a problem with a team member. Each of the team members have a space in her heart. They're her family and she could bare to loose one of them.

"She's stable, still unconscious. But she'll be fine."

"Alright," Garcia let out a sigh. "Call me when she wakes, love?"

"Of course, Penelope. Bye."

"Thanks, bye sugar." Garcia clicked off and Emily looked in the glass window at Derek sitting next to JJ.

"I don't think the doctor will let her fly," Rossi said as he looked at Emily. "Or drive for that matter."

"It's a 5 hour drive,"

"Well, then she might have to stay for the night. I'll go talk to the doctor."

JJ woke up and saw Derek looking at her _dammit, dammit, dammit! _She groaned and turned her head. The doctor walked in.

"I am fine." JJ sat up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Derek said, JJ shot him a glare.

"I fainted because of the dehydration."

"You are right there, Special Agent Jaraeu." The doctor said.

"Okay, so let me go back to my hotel so I can pack for the plane."

"Okay, but if you feel dizzy at all or nauseous, come back here right away."

"Dr Jacks," Derek said as he stood up.

"We'll check her out and make sure she is okay to leave, if so, and she feels she can, then we have no other choice but to let her go." the Doctor said, Derek groaned to himself and walked out of the room. JJ smiled as the doctor checked her out, she was embarrassed that she did something so stupid and was ready for the 'You should have went with back-up, you could have been killed' spiel from Hotch. But that wasn't the case, Hotch nodded at her, making sure she was okay and that was all. She expected it on the plane, or the next day when she was much better. Emily went with her to the hotel.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

"I'm fine, Emily. I promise." JJ laughed at how everyone was acting are you sure about this, are you sure about that. She said 'no', so obviously it was a 'no'.

"Alright," Emily said as she headed for the door. "I'm next door if you need me." Emily left the room, JJ smiled and changed out of her clothes into her pajamas. She wasn't dizzy or nauseous, thanking god because if she was that would mean she wouldn't be able to get home tomorrow. She laid down on the hotel bed and let out a sigh of relief. _How could I be so stupid, _If Hotch wasn't putting her down, she was. _Not letting Reid come with me? _JJ fell asleep with these thoughts in her head.

JJ looked out the window of the plane the next morning and was lost in her own thoughts. Hotch made her come on the plane while everyone was putting their luggage under the plane. JJ looked up at Emily when she walked on the plane and she smiled.

"You okay there Em?" JJ asked and laughed under the amusement of Emily being hung over.

"I have a massive headache." she said as she sat diagonal from JJ.

"How much did you have to drink?" JJ asked her.

"I lost count after 5." she said, JJ chuckled and looked back out the window and saw Derek, Hotch, Spencer and Rossi about to come on the plane.

"How are you doing?" Rossi asked as he sat to the right of JJ, across from Emily.

"Fine," JJ nodded. "My head hurt this morning, but that's what the doc said would happen. It's better now." JJ responded, Rossi nodded and looked at Hotch and Derek take their seats.

With Emily's headache, she was out within the first 10 minutes into flight. Hotch was up all night doing both his and JJ's reports, so he was asleep. Spencer was in his own little world, reading a book he know by heart, trying to interpret it any in different way. JJ was staring out the window, Derek was listening to his iPod and Rossi was resting his eyes, he wasn't asleep though.

JJ looked at the time, they had another 35 minutes left on the plane. She let out a sigh. She hated using this bathroom as much as public ones. Just the thought of it staying in the plane freaked her out, even if she was just going to pee. She unbuckled her seat belt and walked past everyone, opened the curtain and opened the bathroom door.

Derek saw JJ walk past him and walk behind the curtain, probably to to the bathroom. He looked at everyone, Hotch and Emily were asleep, Spence was reading, Rossi was sleeping too. He took this as an opportunity to talk to her. All he was really looking for was an explanation.

JJ put some cool water on her face and looked at her reflection. She thought about what happened earlier and let out a sigh. She dried her hands and flipped the handle from Red to Green. She opened the door and saw Derek standing there, at the first look she couldn't see who it was and jumped.

"Oh, Jeez. Derek what the hell?" JJ asked as she tried to push past him and go over to open the curtain and walk away, thinking he was going to the bathroom.

"JJ." Derek said as he grabbed her arm, JJ looked up at him, she couldn't get away. The only thing behind her was the bathroom and he was in front of her, she could lock herself in the bathroom; but that would attract attention. JJ gulped and looked him in the eyes, trying to show no emotion.

"Morgan." she stiffened as he let go of her arm.

"Why are you doin' this?"

"Doing what?" JJ raised her eyebrows.

"JJ, you're ignoring me. In the car you were all like 'I'm concentrating' what the hell were you concentrating on?"

"Ignoring you..." JJ admitted, she hated admitting it though.

"Look, we need to be a little more mature about this."

"And you need to pretend it never happened." JJ heard herself speaking the words harshly. "This is not appropriate, neither is what happened last night. So we're better off if we forget about it."

"Forget about it? JJ that's something that's unforgettable-" he began, JJ cut him off.

"Says the man who forgets half of the women he sleeps with." Derek was taken aback from this, he knew it was right.

"Are you telling me that last night meant nothing to you?" Derek asked her, JJ feared that question the most.

"Yes," she partially lied. "I don't even remember it, Derek. It's time you forget about it to. It just makes everything complicated and gets in the way of everything." JJ said in a low tone, just in case someone were to over hear.

"I can't, JJ." Derek looked down at his feet admitting his defeat. "JJ, I felt something last night I don't think I've ever felt before.." JJ froze. "You're asking me to forget it and I just can't."

"Well," JJ spoke. "You're going to have to." she was about to make her exit, but Derek grabbed her; not to hard. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her with a lot of passion, JJ was completely shocked. When he pulled away, her eyes showed it. "Derek! What are you doing! What if Hotch or Rossi or Reid walked in? I can't believe you-" JJ was cut off by kiss lips colliding into hers. She kissed him back, not even thinking about Hotch or Rossi potentially walking in and catching them. Derek pulled away and looked at her, JJ let out a sigh. "We'll talk about this later..." JJ pushed past him and walked back to her seat.

Derek smiled at the situation. Knowing she felt something, otherwise she would have slapped him or kicked him where it really hurts. Derek walked out from behind the curtain and put his head phones on with a grin on his face.

Rossi looked at JJ walk back to her seat causally and Derek walk out with his boyish smirk on his face. Rossi raised his eye brows and thought to himself. _I don't wanna know,_ with a smile as he shut his eyes again.


	5. Chapter 5: New Case

Different Measures – Part Five

**Authors Note: So this is it.**

**Your well-deserved extra long chapter! :]**

**Last couple chapters, everything happened pretty quick.**

**I'm sorry if you didn't like that part of it.**

**But you do know how much drama Criminal Minds has in it.**

**And I am trying my best to incorporate that with the whole JJ/Derek story line.**

**And for those of you that haven't figured this out:**

**This is AFTER Haley Hotchner was killed; JJ NEVER met Will OR had his child.**

**It had to be that way for obvious reasons.**

**I am also trying to get their personalities correct.**

**How do you think I'm doing with that? **

**Horribly or pretty good?**

**Please let me know in your review! :]**

JJ thought about her horrible defeat with Derek. She hated it. She melted with his kiss and didn't want to admit it. She knew it would be way to hard to keep this a secret; if they were to take action on their feelings that is. She can't let it happen; the potential of their relationship effecting their job is great. Whether they do go with their feelings and start dating or something, or if they just keep thinking about what happened the other night. She wished he would agree to just forget about it; but even then _she _wouldn't be able to forget.

JJ pondered every possible idea, she realized how much this was actually taking away from her work as she flipped through the files on her desk, they got back to the BAU about 2 hours ago, and she got through 10 files. _10. _This was not going to sit well with Hotch or Strauss.

"It's later," JJ heard Derek's voice come from the door that was left open, JJ looked up at him.

"Oh god, Derek." JJ was frustrated with the whole situation, only getting 10 files read over in the past 2 hours and even those she wasn't focused on. "I got 10 files looked over in the past 2 hours. This is not the best time." JJ put a case file in the 'potential case for the team file' and opened another one. Derek looked at her and smirked.

"Is that 'cause you were thinkin' about me?" JJ looked up at Derek's face and groaned.

"No, Derek. I just have a lot on my mind. Especially about what happened today- I mean yesterday." JJ mentally cursed herself out for making such an embarrassing mistake.

"I don't think I remember what happened; why don't you explain it to me."

"Oh, I don't know Derek. I got fucking injected with drugs and almost got killed my a psychotic woman." JJ has never cursed at work, ever. And it made it completely more awkward. She went off on him because he thinks everything is about him. JJ's face turned into pure guilt.

"Okay, JJ. Calm down I'm sorry." Derek was taken aback by this; and completely shocked. JJ has never lost her cool like this, even under extreme amounts of pressure. He knew he was adding to it. JJ let out a breath.

"Can you close the door," JJ said, Derek nodded and put his head down as he grabbed the handle and made his way outside. "With you in here," JJ said with a small laugh, Derek's head shot up as he looked at her. A smile crept across his face as he walked in and shut the door behind him. "I just need you to understand how much pressure this is putting me under, and with this whole situation I think that I just need time to think it through." JJ told him, Derek nodded, he completely understood. "I'm not giving you an answer now, but if we do go down that road, we need to know how to handle it. There is a huge potential of the team finding out and that would just be a huge danger zone."

"Alright, JJ." Derek said. "There is no pressure, at all. When you figure things out you know where I am." Derek said as he opened the door.

"Derek," JJ said, Derek stopped and looked at her. "Thanks for listening to me..."

"Anytime, Jayje," with that Derek left the room. JJ smiled to herself and got back to work.

"JJ," Hotch said as he walked into her office. JJ looked up at him, expecting to be called into the conference room for another case. "We're calling it an early night. You are free to go." Hotch left the room. JJ let out a sigh of relief. As much as she loves saving people from psychotic killers, she's had enough for one day. One time, they had to go on a case back-to-back. One was in California and the only sleep they got was on the plane, then not even an hour after landing there was an urgent case in OREGON. They were not happy campers. JJ grabbed her bags and walked out of her office, locked it and down the stairs.

"Hey, J!" JJ turned her attention to Penelope who was walking from the kitchen. "We were talking and we decided that we wanted to go out for a victory drink." She said with a smile. "Spencer, Rossi and Emily are gonna come. I don't know about Derek, he's still working." JJ thought.

"I think I'm gonna take a rain check." JJ answered, she wasn't really in the drinking mood, or socializing for that matter.

"Alright, well you get home safe and well. And get a good night sleep my little angle." JJ smiled at Penelope's comment; that was Penelope for you.

"You too, Penelope. See you tomorrow." JJ said Penelope smiled as she walked down the stairs and out of the building with Spencer and Emily. JJ looked to Rossi's office and saw the lights out, then saw Hotch walking down the stairs and nod at her as he walked over to the elevator. She stepped down one step then noticed the light coming from Derek's office. _He's working, duh JJ. _She shook her head and went down another step then stopped. _No, JJ. He's working just __because you think his seriousness is sexy DOES NOT mean, by any means, that you should go in his office and make up some excuse just to talk to him. _JJ walked down another step and stopped. She let out a groan and put her bag down so it was leaning against the railing as she walked up the stairs and pulled her jacket down. "Damn you Derek Morgan and your cuteness!" she said to herself as she walked towards the office. She stopped before she hit the windows that were facing the hall. _No, no, no. You will be taking away from his work._ She turned around and take a step. _JJ, don't turn around! TURN BACK AROUND! _She let out a sigh. "What the hell do you want me to do?" she said quietly to herself and groaned. "It would be entirely messed up to just barge in."

Derek stepped out of his office and raised his eyebrows at JJ standing there with her back to him, she sounded like she was talking.. to herself? "Fighting with yourself?" Derek asked with a smirk on his face.

JJ froze when she heard his voice. She did the first thing she thought of, put her cellphone to her ear. "Alright, I'll speak to you later." she said as she turned around and pressed a button on her phone to make it seem like she was on the phone. _'I'll speak to you later'? What an idiot! _"Hey... Derek.. Sorry if I interrupted you."

"No, no. Not at all." Derek said, walking across the hall to the coping room. JJ looked at her feet, extremely embarrassed. Derek grabbed the report he wrote and the copy of it and walked out. "You know the next time you're talking to yourself, you really don't have to pretend you're talking on the phone. It wont make me look at you any different way." he said with a chuckle as he walked into his room. JJ let out a sigh and stood in the door way.

"I just didn't want to bother you..." she said, Derek filed one of the reports into a file.

"If you were bothering me, I would tell you." he told her. "Did you need something?" JJ looked at him, forgetting what she was going to say. She didn't even think it through, she was going to make it up off the spot, but she couldn't think of anything clever.

"Well... I was just going to say 'goodbye' and I'll see you tomorrow." JJ said with a nod, Derek nodded.

"JJ, c'mon." Derek said. "I'm a trained profiler. And even if I wasn't, I'm not stupid. Now what's on your mind?" JJ hated that he was a profiler. Well, that didn't even have anything to do with him being a profiler. She hated that she sucked at lying.

"I just... I don't know, Derek." JJ let out a sigh. "Everything is just so complicated..."

"JJ if this is effecting your work then we need to figure out a solution for this."

"No, Derek. It's not. I've been able to focus on my work and set all my thought aside. It's just when I'm not working I can't stop thinking about it." JJ sighed.

"That's understandable, under the circumstances." JJ shook her head.

"Derek, I don't even think that's entirely it. I mean, I've over heard you talking to Spencer all the time about not being ready for a relationship. My last relationship was 3 years ago, and that wasn't for very long." Derek nodded, he understood what was bothering her. When he was taking to Spencer he wasn't ready for a relationship. But he had a strong feeling about her.

"I understand where you're coming from JJ." Derek said. "So let's just take things slow." Derek grabbed his jacket and put it on. "How about I buy you a drink?" JJ chuckled.

"After last time?" Derek raised his eye brows.

"Now I wasn't thinking about that, but if you'd like it to go down that way, I'm game." Derek said with a smirk. JJ laughed, shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." JJ said as she walked past him.

JJ and Derek went to get a drink, Derek drove and they figured that Derek could just drop her off when they were finished because it was easier that way.

It didn't quite go that way.

JJ burst into laughter. Derek raised his eyebrows and looked at her, when she wouldn't stop laughing he got on top of her.

"Now what's so funny?" he asked, JJ looked at him with a smile.

"You so called it, Derek." JJ said as she rubbed his biceps.

"You mean to tell me that you just burst out into uncontrollable laughter right after we finished doing it and you're saying it's because I called it?"

"Well, you did." JJ told him. Derek smirked and turned them over, JJ laughed loudly.

"We know going into this that it's going to be hard, especially to hide from the team." Derek said to JJ as she put her blouse on. "So we just have to be extremely careful. And we have to focus on our work," JJ brushed her hair and put some mascara on. "If we start to get side tracked, we can't continue this." JJ raised her eyebrows at Derek as she walked over.

"You're so sexy when you're serious."

"Now see, like that. You've gotta take me seriously."

"Oh I take you seriously." JJ said with a smirk on her face as she walked past him and to her bag. Since they just went away yesterday, she already had her bag with her and a change of clothes.

"Seriously JJ. More than half the people we work with are trained profilers. If we change any thing about the way we communicate, it shows a lot."

"Just like yesterday?" she asked as she zipped up her bag.

"Yes." Derek sighed. "But that's easy to explain, if someone asks we'll just say we had a disagreement."

"Alright, we'll lie to a bunch of criminal profilers, great plan Derek." JJ said sarcastically as she put her bag over her shoulder.

"Technically, JJ. We did have a disagreement." 

"Oh, lets not get all technical here." Derek chuckled. "No lets go. I don't wanna be late." JJ said as she hit his stomach playfully as she walked towards the door.

"Hey Hotch," JJ said as she started organizing the files on her desk, it was a mess as usual.

"I saw your car here this morning when I got here," JJ paused, but continued organizing the files. "You didn't come in until later, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Everything's fine, my car just wouldn't start last night and Derek drove me home, then picked me up in the morning. I checked to make sure it was running this morning and it was. Thank god. I don't know what I would have done." JJ sighed in relief.

"Just making sure." Hotch said, JJ gave him a smile and continued organizing the files. Hotch turned around and left the room. Not having a second guess about it. JJ let out a sigh of relief and sat down at her desk. The second she did, the phone on her desk started ringing.

"Hello, this is Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, Communications director of the BAU. May I ask whose calling?" it was a mouth full, but she was supposed to say it every time someone called. Which was at LEAST 4 times a day.

"Special Agent Jareau," she heard a woman's voice say. "I am Detective Anna Hale. We need to talk about a case." Detective Hale sounded very serious. I mean, why wouldn't she be. 4 children have gone missing in the past 24 hours.

"These four children have disappeared in the past 24 hours," JJ said as she pressed the button; bringing a boy's picture on the screen. "Joshua Burlington," she pressed the button again. "Alyson Harish." and again. "Alexis Myer." she pressed the button again. "And Gavin Ryan. All of them are 7 years old."

"How do we know these kidnappings are even relevant?" Emily asked.

"4 kidnappings, or disappearances happening within 24 hours is very unlikely. Especially in a small town like Greene County, Alabama where the current population is about 9,374." Spencer said.

"Exactly," JJ said as she put the clicker down. "And we have another lead, each of these children are on the local little league team, the Red Badgers." JJ said as she pulled up a picture of the team with Joshua, Alyson, Alexis and Gavin in it.

"What do you think, Morgan?" Hotch asked him, Derek let out a sigh as he looked through the case file.

"I guess so, we'll have the jet ready in 30 minutes. Don't be late." Everyone got up and left the room quickly, so that they could get home and get their stuff ready. It was a longer ride so they had to leave earlier then normal. And the Detective said it was urgent that they get there. JJ walked out to her car and grabbed the bag that she put in there this morning, she didn't even have to go home. She was already packed. She went to the plane right away and was the first one there, she put her lap top on the table and sat down.

"Long time no see." Garcia pulled herself up onto JJ's computer in a video chat, JJ jumped, she scared her.

"Jeez Garcia. Give me a heart attack why don't you?" JJ let out a deep breath.

"You're already on the plane?" Garcia asked, then smiled. "Look at you all ready." JJ smiled and shook her head, she flipped the page in the file.

"Garcia, can you see if there are similar kidnappings with 4 children that were on a little league team all within 24 hours of each other."

"In Alabama?"

"No.." JJ said as she read. "Broaden the search. Do it anywhere across the United States, if you can't find anything with 4, try 2. The unsub had to of struck before. 4 children is pretty bold to start at." Garcia nodded. "Thank you Garcia, let me know if you find anything."

"Alright, my love!" Garcia disappeared from the screen, JJ flipped through the pages of the file. Usually she'd be thinking if she should have picked something else, but she was really sure about this one and that it was the right decision.

"Look at you girl," Derek said as he walked onto the plane about 10 minutes later. "Working away."

"I just told Garcia to look up any similar kidnappings across the United States. Kidnapping 4 children is bold, especially to do right away. The unsub must have struck before." JJ told him without looking up from the paper.

"Great work." Derek said as he took a seat. JJ was focusing on reading the file. "JJ," she picked her head up, but still looked at the paper, finishing the line, then she focused her eyes on him. "Did you get enough rest last night?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just wondering,"

"Do I look tired?" JJ focused back on the paper.

"No, I was just-"

"Hey you two." Rossi said as he walked onto the plane.

"Hi Rossi," JJ said without looking up from the paper. "I told Garcia to look up similar kidnappings across the U.S., because 4 children being missing all in 24 hours seems pretty bold for an unsub to do first." Rossi looked at Derek with raised eyebrows, Derek shrugged and Rossi took his seat.

"I'll go talk to the children's family and try to see if I can find any other information that could somehow connect the children." JJ said as they were all in the conference room of the police department.

"Rossi, go with her." Derek said, Rossi nodded and they walked outside and to the car.

"What are the addresses?" Rossi asked JJ as they got into the car. JJ flipped through the case file and saw the page with the addresses on it, she only glanced at it before.

"Joshua Burlington lives on 432 Miller Avenue, Greene County Alabama. Area code is 35462. Alyson Harish lives at 419 Miller Avenue; Alexis Myer lives on..." JJ paused. "449 Miller Avenue, Gavin Ryan lives 427 Miller Avenue." Rossi looked at her and raised his eye brows. "What are the odds of that?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad Reid isn't here to tell us." Rossi said, mainly because Reid would go on a rant about it. Not that Rossi had anything against him, it just got annoying. 15 minutes later Rossi and JJ arrived at the first house, 419 Miller Avenue. Where Alyson Harish lives. JJ and Rossi got out of the car and knocked on the door. A woman opened the door and looked at them.

"Hi, Mrs. Harish? I am Agent Jareau and this is Agent Rossi. We're with the FBI, we're here regarding Alyson."

"Did something happen?" They woman asked as her eyes started to water.

"No of course not, Mrs. Harish. We are here to as some questions, so that it could help us with our investigation." JJ told her, the woman nodded.

"Yes, of course, please come inside." she said as they let them in. "Please, sit down." she brought them into the living room. "Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"No thank you Mrs. Harish." JJ said, Rossi shook his head as they walked into the living room. A dog started barking, JJ froze in her spot and looked at the dog standing up, a big dog. JJ gulped. Rossi glanced over at JJ and then Mrs. Harish.

"Hush Lukey." Mrs. Harish said, the dog sat down, but made a low growl.

"Mrs. Harish can you please put that dog into another room?" Rossi asked, Mrs. Harish nodded and brought the dog outside. Rossi put his hand on JJ's back, she looked at him and gave him a half smile as Mrs. Harish walked back in.

"So you had some questions?"

"Yes," JJ said. They started asking questions about the little league team and stuff, then moved on from that subject.

"Mrs. Harish, was there anyone's house that Alyson used to be over constantly, on this block? Whether it be because of a babysitter or.."

"She would go over Rebecca Walsh's house, she's her babysitter. She let the other children play in her backyard a lot."

"Where does Rebecca live?"

"Number 437."

"Okay, thank you for your time Mrs. Harish. We will keep you updated." Rossi said as him and JJ headed for the door. Rossi pulled his cellphone out. "I'm gonna call Morgan and let him know what's going on. I'm pretty sure he'll tell us to go talk to Rebecca Walsh." Rossi said as he dialed his number and put the phone to his ear.

Rossi's guess was right, JJ and him were on their way to her house. They stopped outside her house and walked over, ringing the door bell. There was no answer, they rung it again and nothing. JJ glanced over at Rossi and reached to the doorknob, she didn't even have to turn it and it opened right up. Both of them took their guns out quickly and Rossi pushed the door open all the way. Rossi nodded at JJ to make sure she was ready, JJ nodded back and they both went in, JJ holding her gun to the left, Rossi to the right. JJ was facing the open living room where she saw a woman's body with a blood pile around her.

"Oh god..." JJ walked over to her and put her gun away. Rossi walked up behind her. "It looks like she was stabbed to death..."

**Another Authors Note: Alright, I needed to add this to ask/let you know.**

**This is a criminal minds fanfiction and you guys know that I need to add the cases into it**

**and that I can't just revolve it around JJ and Derek right?**

**Because otherwise it wouldn't be much of a 'Criminal Minds' fanfiction lol.**

**Just letting you know. :]**

**LET ME KNOW HOW I AM DOING PLEASE! Especially with the case parts. **

**And that was your well-deserved 3,000 word page. **

**I would have made it longer, but I didn't want it to be TO long and I thought that was a good part to leave it on.**


	6. Chapter 6: Connections

Different Measures – Part Six

**Authors note: Cliff hanger on that one.**

**I don't know about you, but I LOVEEEE cliff hangers. **

**Anyway, here is the next part; I hope you like it!**

**Review please!**

**Short and Sweet XD**

JJ and Rossi interviewed the other families while Derek, Hotch, Emily and Spencer were at the crime scene. After that they went back to the police department.

"We talked to the victims parents, they were all on their way to Rebecca Walsh's house. Alyson got dropped off at 7:30am yesterday morning, Gavin was on his way there with Joshua at around 10am according two both of their parents. And Alexis went around 10:30am after seeing Gavin and Joshua go, according to her brother whom she lives with, she was begging to go so he let her." JJ said as she walked into the conference room, Hotch, Derek and Spencer were sitting around the table.

"I just got off the phone with Prentiss," Derek said. "She went to see the coroner to see her presumed time of death. According to him, she died around 10am."

"We have to set up a tip line," JJ said. "I'll make a meeting with the media, asking people if they've seen anything suspicious." Derek nodded at her, she walked out of the room. JJ informed the media about what was going on and telling them they are working on a profile.

JJ walked back into the room where everyone still was. "I'm gone for an hour and you leave this place a pig stye?" JJ asked as she looked at all the plates and Chinese food all over the place.

"I cleaned mine up," Spencer said, he was reading something in a book.

"Suck up," Derek mumbled as he wrote something on the board. JJ rolled her eyes and grabbed a plate and threw it out.

"Agent Morgan," Detective Hale said as she ran into the room. Derek looked over at her. "We have Alyson Harish at St. Mercy's hospital down the street." Derek dropped the paper on the table.

"How did she get there?"

"The receptionist said she walked in and fainted."

"Reid, call Harish's family and tell them she's there. JJ, you're with me." JJ looked at him and nodded as they walked out of the room and to the car.

JJ and Derek stood outside of the hospital room, waiting for approval from the nurse to talk to her.

"Agents?" they both looked at her. "She's a little shaky, but you can go in." JJ and Derek walked inside the room. Alyson looked at both of them.

"Hey Alyson..." JJ said sweetly. "I'm Agent Jareau and this is Agent Morgan, is it okay if we ask you a few questions?" Alyson looked at Derek for a minute, then back at JJ. "Do you want to talk to me alone?" Alyson nodded slowly and JJ looked at Derek.

"I'll be outside." Derek said as he walked away, JJ looked back at Alyson.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Alyson answered.

"Is it okay if I ask you a couple of questions?" JJ asked her, Alyson looked down at her hands.

"When are my mom and dad gonna be here?"

"They are on there way, Alyson. They should be here any minute." Alyson nodded. "Can you tell me what happened?" JJ asked her. Alyson looked at her.

"I'm scared." she breathed.

"It's okay Alyson. You don't have to be. I am right here," JJ put her hand out for her and she grabbed it.

"I'm scared for them."

"I know sweetie. But that's why I need you to answer my questions so that we can find them, okay?" Alyson nodded slowly. "Okay, now Alyson I'm gonna need you to close your eyes." Alyson's eyes shut slowly. "Take a deep breath and let it out." Alyson did. "Okay, now I need you to tell me if you remember how you got here." Alyson took a deep breath and squeezed her hand.

"He dropped me off. He told me to walk on the road and just keep walking until I got to the hospital." Alyson told her, JJ nodded.

"Alyson, can you tell me how long you were walking?"

"A long time. My feet were hurting me really bad." JJ nodded, the nurse said she fainted from dehydration. Lead by walking for a really long time.

"Do you know what road he left you on?" Alyson shook her head. "Okay, Alyson. You're doing a great job. Can I ask you some more questions?" Alyson nodded. "Do you remember what happened when you were taken?"

"He told us Rebecca was hurt. He told us she would die if we didn't go with him." Alyson started remembering what had happened. "Is Rebecca okay? Where is Rebecca?" her eyes started to water.

"Alyson!" Alyson's mother said as she walked over to him, JJ sighed and walked out.

"I couldn't get much. She asked about Rebecca and then her mom came in. But she did say that it was in fact a man, he said Rebecca was hurt, and if they didn't go with them Rebecca would die." JJ told Derek, Derek nodded, trying to figure it all out. "She said she was walking for a really long time on a road that lead to the entrance of the hospital." Derek nodded.

"We got all we could out of her, let's go back." Derek said as the headed out to the car. JJ's phone started ringing.

"JJ." she said as she answered the phone.

"JJ, it's Garcia."

"I started to think _you_ forgot about _me_, Garcia. What do you have for me?" JJ said as she put her on speakerphone.

"The power went out and I was almost finished with the research. The power came back on about 2 hours ago and it took another 20 minutes to boot back up and I just got all of the research back. Apparently the same thing happened in Kansas. Two 6 and two 7 year olds were kidnapped 8 years ago, two males and two females. Anyway, one of the girls were admitted into a hospital 32 hours after they were all kidnapped. All of them were in a little league team, the other girl and one of the boys were found within a 4 mile radios of the hospital less than 8 hours later, murdered. The other boy is still missing, presumed dead, to this day." Derek looked at JJ, as he started the car.

"Thanks baby girl. You're great help."

"Call me if you need anything." Garcia clicked off and JJ looked at Derek.

"We have less than 8 hours until Alexis Myers and one of those boys show up dead and the other one goes missing forever." Derek said as he stepped on the gas.

"Garcia, do you have a picture of that little boy that disappeared 8 years ago?" Derek asked when they got back to the station.

"Yeah, yeah. His name is Charles Thomson. He went missing December 2, 2004. I am sending his picture to you right now."

"No need, Garcia. Can you use those magical fingers of yours and see what he would possibly look like if he were alive now."

"I am right on that." She used the program and started doing it, it was ready less than 2 minutes later. "And sent." Garcia laid back in her chair and smiled. They were on the web cam. The team looked onto it. JJ walked into the room from the bathroom and looked at the computer because everyone was looking at it.

"Whose that?"

"Charles Thomson, the one that was kidnapped 6 years ago. This is what he would look like now." Spencer said, JJ leaned closer and got a better look. She remembered getting out of the car and seeing a boy that looked exactly like him taking out the trash.

"I saw him," Everyone looked at JJ.

"Are you sure JJ? Where?"

"Inside the hospital, I mean. When we were walking in, he was walking out." JJ said to him. "When we were walking out I saw him taking the trash out, the house that was closest to the hospital."

"That wont clear for an arrest warrant." Derek said.

"We could go for questioning?" Rossi asked.

"Okay. JJ and Reid we'll set you up and you'll go to the house, asking questions about whether or not they saw anything regarding the girls. Hotch and I will be surveillance; Prentiss and Rossi be near by in case anything happens." Everyone nodded and broke into their teams. JJ and Spencer put bullet proof vests on and put ear pieces in their ears, JJ and Spencer drove to the house, Derek and Hotch parked in the hospital parking lot with a perfect view of the house. Emily and Rossi were walking around the neighbor hood, blending in.

Spencer parked the car and let out a sigh.

"You okay, Spence?" JJ asked him, Spencer looked over at him and nodded.

"I just don't get why Derek asked me to do this."

"You know the right questions to ask, Spence. You're a genius. And that, is an understatement." Spencer smiled at JJ's compliment.

"How are you guys doing?" Derek's voice came from the ear pieces in Spencer and JJ's ears. JJ looked at Spencer and pressed the button that was hidden in her shirt.

"Fine. We're walking to the door." JJ said as she shut the car door and crossed the street, walking to the front door wish Spencer. JJ knocked on the door and got her wallet out, so did Spencer. A man answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Agent Jaraeu and this is Dr. Reid. We're with the FBI. We would like to ask you a couple of questions if that's okay with you?"

"What is this regarding?"

"Around 5p.m. today there was a 7 year old girl that came down this street to the hospital."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well we were just wondering if you knew anything about it, if you've seen her walking down the street or anything, she looks like this." JJ pulled out a picture of Alyson.

"Alyson Harish." The man muttered.

"You know her?" Spencer asked.

"She's on the news. I'm sorry, I don't think I can help you." he said and the phone went off. "Excuse me." he said as he turned away and walked into the kitchen. Spencer took a step forward and JJ stopped him and shook her head. Spencer nodded, JJ saw Charles Thomson's face again, he looked at them from the hall. She looked at Spencer and he grabbed the button on his shirt to talk to Derek and Hotch.

"We just saw Charles,"

"We're on our way. Do not go in there," Derek said as the man walked back over.

"Do you have any more questions, because I don't think I am of any help."

"Yes, just one more." JJ said as she grabbed a picture. "Do you know who this boy is?" She held up a picture of Charles Thompson from when he was 6. "This is Charles Thompson. He was kidnapped 8 years ago."

"I have never seen that boy in my life."

"Really, then why is he standing behind that wall?" Spencer asked, the man froze, looked at Spencer. He panicked and ended up punching Spencer in the face before slamming the door. JJ looked at Spencer. "No, no! I'm fine go after him!" Spencer said as he held his nose., JJ grabbed her gun and tried to open the front door, it was locked. Derek, Hotch, Emily and Rossi came running over.

"He punched Spencer and freaked out, the doors locked."

"Hotch, you and Prentiss take the back, there's an access to the basement from outside. Rossi and I will go there. JJ you stay here with Reid," Derek ran away with Rossi.

"I'm fine." Spencer said.

"Well, move your hand, Spence." Spencer moved his hand and JJ made a face. "Ooo. That's gross." JJ said.

"What?" Spencer asked, JJ heard the sound of a door unlocking and creaking open. JJ looked at the front door and pushed it open with her gun in hand. She pushed it all the way open, Spencer held up his gun as they walked inside. JJ and Spencer saw Derek and Hotch putting hand cuffs on the man near the backdoor. JJ looked up the stairs and saw someone run past it. She walked upstairs. JJ walked down the hall to the right with Spencer behind her. JJ aimed her gun in one of the rooms, then continued on. Spencer did the same, but went into the room. JJ saw a closed door, the only closed door. She slowly grabbed the door knob and turned it open, pushing it up. JJ saw Joshua Burlington sitting with his knees to his chest.

"Hi, Joshua..." JJ put her gun back in the back of her pants. "I'm Agent Jareau. I'm with the FBI. Everything is going to be okay." JJ said as she walked over and bent down to grab him. She helped Joshua up and heard the noise of the safety being taken off of a gun. She stood up quickly then turned around. She saw it was Charles standing there, holding the gun pointed at them. "Charles, it's okay. I'm with the FBI." Charles didn't say anything. "Charles, please put the gun down." JJ said as she reached for hers.

"Keep your hands where I can see them!" Charles spoke.

"Charles, put the gun down."

"I can't do that." Charles put a little more pressure on his index finger.

"Don't you even think about it." Derek said as he put the gun to Charles' head. "Drop the gun right now." Charles dropped the gun and Derek put hand cuffs on him. Rossi came over and brought Charles down to the police car. Derek walked over to JJ. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." JJ answered as she caught her breath. "Where are Alexis and Gavin?"


	7. Chapter 7: Perfect chemistry

Different Measures – Part Seven

**Authors Note: Cliff hangers are awesome. :]**

**Did you like the last part? Read & Review it if you didn't!**

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think in a review please!**

When the back-up arrived they brought the man, who was identified as Kenneth Keller, and Charles Thomson down to the station to be questioned, and they brought Joshua Burlington down to the station where his parents were waiting. Detective Hale and Rossi went with them to try to question them to figure out where the kids were. Spencer was sent to the hospital to pop his nose back into it's socket. JJ, Emily, Derek and Hotch searched the house to see if they could get any information on where the children might have been.

"What's missing?" Hotch asked JJ as he looked at the desk.

"A computer?"

"In this day in age, who doesn't have a computer?" Hotch asked as he opened a drawer on the desk.

"This is pretty organized for him," JJ said as she walked around the study with Hotch. Derek and Emily were both in the basement, trying to find something. "He has to be hiding something," JJ mumbled as she looked at the books in the bookshelf. She noticed one that looked out of place. The rest were all Adult Fiction and Fantasy. Like Harry Potter. This one was about the philosophy of architecture. "Hotch," JJ said as she reached towards it and tried to pull it out. It was attached from the bottom, it was like a lever. Hotch looked over at her as the book case unhooked and opened a crack. JJ and Hotch pulled their guns out and JJ looked at Hotch as he pulled the door open and held his gun up in front of him. JJ held hers up as they cautiously walked into the room that had a computer set up on a desk top and a repeat of Gavin and Alexis tied up in a stone room. JJ looked at it, then down the hall to a door.

"We didn't find..." Emily began as they walked towards the room they were in. "Whoa," Derek walked in behind her and saw the tape of the kids.

"I think we did.." JJ said, she was the only one that saw the door.

"Come on," Derek said as he walked past her while holding the gun up. He tried to open the door but it was locked. Derek gave JJ and look and she nodded. He kicked the door open and there were the kids. JJ put her hand over her mouth and teared up a little, they didn't make it.

"There was little for us to work with, but we still did a great job. We got Joshua back to his family before the same thing that happened to Charles happened to him." Derek said, they were all on the plane about to take off to get back to Virginia. "Get some sleep," he said as the plane took off. JJ stared out the window, glad that she picked the case that she did, although it could have ended different. They saved Joshua from becoming just like Charles. She was also glad that they were case free-guarantee for a week. Unless if it was completely horrific, which has happened a few times.

"How's your nose, Spence?" JJ asked Spencer, who was sitting across from her.

"Have you seen the thing on my nose?"

"Yes, I have. And I was wondering if you were _okay, _not _what's on your nose._" JJ said with a smile, Spencer sighed.

"It hurts a little. But that's what I get for being nosy." Spencer said, JJ let out a laugh and he gave her a weird look.

"Nosy? Get it?" JJ asked as she laughed, Spencer just raised his eyebrows and JJ stopped laughing because she felt like an idiot. Spencer was too smart for jokes like that. JJ got up and sat next to Rossi, he lifted his head from his hand and looked at her. "Hey." she said with a smile.

"Hey..." Rossi said, he was skeptical, wondering why she was all smiles at 1am.

"What's up?" JJ asked him, he looked at her.

"Nothing..." JJ nodded and got up and walked towards the coffee machine.

"Please, don't." Rossi said, she turned around and looked at him. "You're hyper enough as it is."

"Rossi. This is me being over tired."

"Go to sleep, JJ." he said and put his head on his hand again. JJ rolled her eyes and went back to her seat that was across from Spencer. He was reading a book, JJ leaned her back on the chair and pulled her legs to the side of her and went to sleep.

When the plane landed around 2 hours later. And everyone went home and for once in 4 nights, JJ was back in her OWN house. She slept like a baby, and missed her bed so much. They didn't have to come in until 10 then next morning. Hotch took the next three days off to stay with Jack, Strauss cleared that.

JJ had to go with Rossi and Spencer to a lecture at a local college, a forensic psychology class and a criminology class, the day after that. So they had to meet there at 8:30.

"Sorry I'm late." JJ said as she walked into the room Rossi and Spencer were at. "I parked at the wrong parking lot and had to walk all the way across the campus." Rossi chuckled.

"No worries. We have to be in room 102 in 10 minutes." Rossi said, JJ nodded as she looked at Spencer.

"Hey Spence," she said as she hit her shoulder on his lightly, Spencer looked at her and smiled. "I see your nose is better?"

"Not better." Rossi said, JJ raised her eyebrows at him.

"I don't want to look like an idiot in front of them."

"Spencer." JJ said as she raised her eyebrows, he looked at her. "Now the doctor said you weren't supposed to take that off for 2 weeks."

"Technically I am a doctor and I say that it is okay to leave it off so that I don't look like an idiot in front of them."

"Eh, it's your nose." JJ said as she sat down on the chair next to Rossi and took a sip of the coffee she bought this morning.

"It's 8:41." Rossi said as he stood up, it was 4 minutes later. "Let's go." Rossi was out the door with JJ and Spencer following.

"Don't be nervous, Spence."

"I'm not."

"Spencer." JJ said as she looked at him. "I'm not stupid."

"It's just, how many times have I told them not to invite me here? I suck at talking to people."

"You're young and appealing."

"So are you." Spencer said to her, JJ raised her eyebrows.

"I'm 32. You're 27."

"That's not much of a difference."

"You're a genius. I can't really compete." JJ said as Rossi opened the door and they walked in.

"And they are David Rossi, Supervisory Jennifer Jareau, and Dr. Spencer Reid." the professor said. "Take it away." Rossi scanned the room.

"I'm just going to give you a quick introduction about my job, then so will Jennifer Jareau and Dr. Spencer Reid." Rossi said, he began to tell the people about his criminal profiling, how many years he's been in the job, and hostage negotiation. Then he took a few questions, basically ones like 'have you ever shot anyone' and 'have you ever gotten taken hostage', 'what does 'BAU' stand for', ones that didn't fully satisfy him. "Now I'm going to pass it on to Jennifer Jareau." JJ smiled at him and looked up at everyone in the lecture hall.

"My job in the BAU is communications director. I have to go through each of the case files and I decide which ones should be presented from the team. I deal with case files starting from kidnappings to serial killers. I also, speak to the press in an effort to get the media to indirectly assist in out investigations. Do you have any questions?" A few people raised their hands. JJ picked on a boy that was sitting in the front. "Yes?"

"Do you, by any chance, have a boyfriend?" there was a wave of laughter from the class, then the became quiet waiting for JJ's answer.

"Let's keep these questions appropriate. We took the time out of our day to come see you and talk to you about our _jobs _not our personal lives." Rossi jumped in, JJ mentally hugged him and smiled.

"Any other questions?" she asked, she chose a girl that was sitting towards the middle.

"I was just wondering, what inspired you to join the FBI?" JJ smiled in relief about the question.

"After I graduated college, I met Dave," she looked over at him to indicate that's who she was talking to. "At a book store while he was on tour. We had a brief discussion that inspired me to join the FBI." She answered with a smile, the girl nodded. "Any other questions?"

"What is the worst thing about your job?" a boy called out, JJ cleared her throat.

"Well, sometimes our cases don't end as well as we'd like them to, and it takes a big tole on us." the boy nodded.

"What about the best thing?" Another girl asked.

"The best thing about my job," JJ said as she thought quickly. "Working with the team. And by the end of the day, no matter what the out come of the case everyone's really supportive of each other." JJ turned to Spencer, he got the gist that she was finished answering a bunch of questions. Spencer took it away, he talked about himself. Not in a stuck up way, but an informative way.

"Any questions?" Spencer asked, the room was quiet.

"Okay, we have a profile to tell you of an unsub; an unidentified subject. Then each of us will explain 3 different people and the petty crimes they have committed and pull up a picture of each of them and you will tell us witch of the 3 it is. You better be paying attention because we'll pick on someone randomly." a boy raised his hand.

"How do we know how to tell you the correct one?"

"I'll tell you how." JJ stepped in. She explained to them how they would relate the petty crimes and their appearance to figuring out a case. Rossi explained a fake crime about a person that would kill people who were leaving from work in the middle of the night, then explained a woman that had a petty crime of robbery. JJ explained a man that got a restraining order in high school for stalking then again in his late 20s. Spencer explained a man that had sexually assaulted a minor in his 20s and is now in his late 30s. JJ glanced around the room to find someone, the boy that asked if she had a boyfriend was laughing about what he just said, she heard him say something about how 'hot' she was. She walked over to him and got his attention. "Which one is it?" the boy raised his eyebrows.

"Me?"

"No the idiot sitting next to you." she said as she stared at him, the whole class broke into 'ooo's and JJ smiled. "Do you know the answer?"

"The last one."

"Wrong." JJ said. "Now tell me, why did you pick that one?" JJ could tell the boy became nervous. He opened his mouth to say something. "You weren't paying attention? Well let me tell you something, you don't get a second chance in the real world. This could be a life or death situation for another innocent person." JJ said. "Can anyone else tell me the answer?" a girl raised her hand and answered the question, explaining why. "Great job. You'll be answering the next one, so pay attention this time." JJ said to the boy as Rossi began explaining the next one, they did it one more time after that then went back to the BAU.

JJ stopped to grab food they everyone ordered and brought it back. She was there 20 minutes later. She brought the food directly into the conference room where they usually ate.

"I heard you brought it at the lecture;" Derek said as he walked in with Emily. JJ looked at him as she put the bag on the table.

"He asked me if I had a boyfriend. He was a prick. Of course I brought it." JJ said with a smile.

"I'll go grab Spencer, Rossi and Penelope." Emily said as walked out.

"How about we grab a drink after we get out?" Derek asked JJ when Emily was out of earshot.

"No way," JJ laughed. "I am not going out for a drink after last time. And the time before that." Derek let out a chuckle as JJ grabbed the sandwich she ordered and set it in front of her. "I'll cook ya dinner though." she said with a smile. Derek raised his eyebrows.

"You cook?"

"Why is that such a surprise?" JJ asked him, they heard Emily and Penelope's voice coming from the hall. Derek grabbed his food.

"I'll be by at 8."

"Perfect." JJ smiled as she bit into her sandwich.


	8. Chap8:PerfectDinner, Big Case, HUGE lead

Different Measures – Part Eight

**Authors Note: The last part was really boring, I know. **

**I'm sorry :/**

**I hope you like this part though.**

**It'll get back to the interesting stuff. :]**

**Review please and tell me if you like it.**

**Not just this part, but the story overall.**

**HERE YOU GOOO!**

**P.S. I've realized that when I put page breaks it doesn't really work very well.**

**(When I skip to different times)**

**So if you were confused with it, I am SOOO sorry and It was MY fault.**

**I changed it to 'X X X' I hope it works!**

**X X X**

JJ put the two pieces of chicken on the stove, it was drenched in lemon sauce that was perfect for chicken. The door bell rang, JJ put the pot holder on the kitchen table and walked to the door. She looked out the peep hole and saw Derek standing there. She smiled and opened the door.

"Hey..." she said, he smiled and walked in and gave her a hug.

"You look great." he said with a smile, looking at her black skirt she was wearing around her waist and a white tank top, JJ knew not to get over the top with it, nor did she want to look over dressed. It was casual, she wasn't expecting him to show up in a tux, but he did show up in nice black jeans, a button down shirt and a leather jacket.

"So do you." JJ said with a smile as she walked to the kitchen. "I hope you like lemon chicken," JJ said as she checked on the chicken sauteing in the lemon sauce.

"I'm pretty sure I'll like yours." JJ smiled.

"Want anything to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Water, juice, wine..."

"Wine's fine." he said with a smile.

"How did I know?" she said as she grabbed it and poped the cork out. "You always find a way to get me drunk." she said has she poured the drink and handed one to him. He chuckled.

"How did you know?" he said, sarcastically. JJ laughed and shook her head as the timer went off.

"You hungry?"

"You know it."

They both ate, they had a few long conversations about the past and stuff. It was the most they've ever learned about each other. Sure when they go out for drinks they talk about stuff, but they didn't nearly get on a level this deep.

"I should probably get home," Derek said, JJ pouted and looked at him. Derek smiled.

"Alright." she said as she stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow." Derek smiled and put his jacket on.

"Bye JJ." he said as he leaned down to peck her lips lightly and opened the door. JJ walked over and smiled at him. He pecked her lips one more time. "Don't be late for work tomorrow," he said, she was late the other day when they had to go in at 10.

"Or what?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"I'll have to spank you." he whispered, JJ chuckled and he started walking down the hall.

"Then I might just have to be late on purpose." she said, Derek chuckled as she closed the door and let out a sigh of laughter.

**X X X**

JJ's phone was blaring on the bedside table next to her, JJ groaned and looked at it, debating whether or not to answer it. She looked at the number and sighed. It was bound to be a big case. She sat up and tried to wake herself up a little before answering so she didn't sound like she was half asleep when talking to her section chief, Erin Strauss.

"Agent Jareau." she answered.

"Jennifer, I am sorry for calling you at such an hour, I wasn't sure if I should call Aaron on his day off, but this is pretty case is pretty urgent. On the boarder of Nebraska they found a burial ground of as much as a hundred of bodies. Some date back to 1976 and some date back to as early as a year ago. I'll send the information to you. The plane is leaving in an hour. Tell the team and make sure they're ready. If you feel you need Aaron on this case then you should call him." Erin told her, JJ's eyes widened.

"Yes, of course. I'll get everyone there."

"Thank you Jennifer. I'll fax the case to you at work. Good luck." Erin hung up the phone, JJ let out a sigh as she looked at the clock. _3Am? I was planing on getting another good nights sleep. _JJ groaned and sent out a mass text message to Spencer, Emily, Penelope, Rossi and Derek. She knew that she had to include Hotch, but she didn't want to tell him in a text message. She called him.

"Hello?" Hotch's voice sounded groggy.

"It's JJ.. Uhm, Erin just presented me with an urgent case. It's a pretty big one. She said I could decide whether or not to include you, and I really think your help is needed for this one." Hotch paused for a minute.

"What's the case?"

"As much as a hundred bodies were found buried, some dating back as far as 1976 and some as early as only a year ago. She's faxing the case to me at work,"

"What times does the plane leave?"

"An hour, Listen I can understand if you don't-"

"I'll be there." Hotch cut her off and hung up the phone, JJ let out a sigh and changed into presentable clothes for work and packed some clothes for up to 5 days, she had a feeling this case would run over an extensive amount of time. JJ made it to her office 20 minutes later and read over the case on the plane, 10 minutes later. Everyone started showing up about 10 minutes later, Garcia went straight to her office so when they needed her, she was there.

"So what's this one about?" Derek asked as he walked onto the plane with everyone else behind him.

"Two hundred and thirty two bodies were found at a ranch that was owned by a Walter Johnson." JJ said as she put the picture of him down on the table. "They have yet to get through all of them, but they have identified 40 of them already as people that have gone missing years before there determined date of death." JJ said.

"So why do we need to go there?"

"Walter Johnson is in custody. He has a partner, but wont budge. The partner is no where to be found, but could have up to 30 bodies hidden somewhere."

"How do we know that?"

"In an interrogation they had with Johnson they asked if there were any more missing persons they were holding, Walter Johnson stated 'You will never find them, they have them hidden. A place you'll never find'." JJ read off the sheet.

"His worse of the word 'they' would refer to more than one; or he could be trying to protect the identity of his partner. In this case he said '_They _have _them _hidden_. _A _place_ you'll never _find.'_ he is most likely concealing the identity of his partner, he could have said 'you'll never find _them', 'We _hide _them _to well', he's not very educated. He thought about how he would answer that for a while." Spencer said.

"Was there any specific gender, age rang?" Hotch asked her, JJ looked down at the case to be sure that what she was about to say was correct.

"There ages rang between 3 years old and 16 years old, from the bodies the coroners have looked over. Which was only 40. The ages could be different once they get through them all."

"When will that be?" Hotch asked.

"An estimated 2 days to get through them all."

"We might not have that much time, I'll call them and see if they can do it faster." Hotch said as he pulled his phone out and walked behind the curtain. 

"This case is big," Emily said.

"Be ready to look at a lot of dead bodies. This is a big case. Be ready for a long day. So sleep while you can." Derek said as he put his headphones on. Emily raised her eyebrows, Spencer was reading the case file, JJ shrugged at Emily and Rossi was just clueless about the whole body language that was going on there, but turned away anyway to get some rest. After all, this was probably the biggest cases they've ever had.

**X X X**

"I want to be the first person to talk to him. There's not much we can to besides send a couple of you down to the coroners, Reid I need you with me." Derek said, Spencer nodded.

"I'll go to the coroners," Emily said, Derek nodded.

"I'll go with her." Hotch said, Derek nodded again satisfied with the split up.

"JJ and Rossi you can go through the recent missing children's files . Prentiss and Hotch when you get there you get all the names from them and tell Garcia. She might be able to find out where they lived and we can talk to the most recent victims family." Emily and Hotch nodded as they walked out to the car. "Tell us if you find anything." Derek said to Rossi and JJ. They both nodded and Derek walked over to where they were holding Walter Johnson.

"Where are the missing children's files?" JJ asked an officer that was working with them, Officer McHaven.

"Right this way." she said with a nod as she brought them into a room. "Good luck." she said as she walked away. JJ and Rossi looked at the piles of the missing children's cases starting from 2007 and ending with the most recent.

"I'm glad we narrowed it down," JJ said as they looked at the endless amounts of boxes.

**X X X**

Derek walked into the interrogation room and put pictures of the dug up bodies that were on his property on the table in front of Walter Johnson. "You are going to jail for a very long time. You have nothing to loose by telling us where your partner is." Walter Johnson examined the pictures and smiled at him and his partners work. Derek looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"How do you even know if I was aware of this?" Johnson asked him with a sly smile.

"Because you admitted to it," Derek said, Johnson nodded.

"I see you did your research." Derek put his palms on the table, getting frustrated. Spencer opened the door and looked at Derek.

"I just got something from Garcia," Spencer said, Derek looked at Johnson who had a smirk on his face. Derek walked over to Spencer and out of the room.

"It better be good."

"Garcia looked up one of the first victims that were murdered in 1976." Spencer said as he handed Derek a picture of the 4 year old girl named 'Bethany Lockleer'." Spencer said, Derek grabbed the piece of paper and walked back into the interrogation room.

**X X X**

Emily and Hotch were working with the coroners trying to get as many names and ages as possible and determining the reason for death. Most of them were starved to death.

"This little girl has evidence of dirt in her esophagus, lungs and stomach." the coroner said he pulled dirt out of the cut open stomach and rocks.

"What is the presumed death on this one?"

"I would say no more than 2 months, seeing as the body is still intact and there were maggots all over it, they didn't get the chance to eat right through her." Emily and Hotch looked at each other and Emily grabbed her cellphone.

**X X X**

"And we have at least 10 more of these boxes." JJ said, Rossi and her just finished going through one jam-packed box of the missing case files that have almost 50 in each of them. "It there are this many people missing within 3 years they should have called us much faster."

"If you were in that situation, you really think they'd choose to admit there's a problem and ask other people to come in and save the day while you look like an idiot?" Rossi asked, JJ groaned and shook her head.

"We have a problem," Spencer said as he walked into the room Rossi and JJ were in. JJ and Rossi looked up at him, drowning in the case files. "Prentiss just told me that there is a girl that was buried alive no more than 2 months ago." Spencer told them. "They've decided it would be better to go through the bodies that are still in tact and that weren't eaten by maggots or any other thing."

"Did you find her name?"

"No, but this is what she looks like." Spencer said as he handed JJ a picture of the girl. "She is around 4 years old. Tell us if you find anything." And with the he walked away. JJ looked and Rossi and groaned as she put the picture in between them. JJ had doubts about even finding her, let alone in this box. She let out a sigh as she opened the next file.

"Rossi." she said as she showed Rossi the picture of the girl with the name 'Heather Lockleer'.

"Go show Spencer." Rossi said, JJ nodded and walked out of the room and down the hall to the room on the other side of the one sided mirror.

"Spence," JJ said as she showed Spencer the file of the girl, Spencer looked it over then back up at Derek who was trying to get Johnson to say something. "He say anything yet?"

"Nothing helpful." JJ nodded and watched Derek interrogating Johnson. "You should give that to Derek. It'll be helpful." Spencer said, JJ nodded and walked out of that room and opened the door to the other. Derek and Johnson both looked at her, a smirk on Johnson's face. JJ walked over and put a picture of Heather on the table.

"Do you recognize her?" JJ asked as she rested her hand on the table while pointing to the picture of the girl. Derek stepped back and tried to see if it would help.

"Possibly." Johnson nodded, JJ raised her eyebrows.

"That was great help." JJ said with a nod as she looked at Derek, Derek took it as a 'I got the hang of it' and figured that it couldn't hurt to let her interrogate him because he couldn't. JJ looked back at Johnson and he smiled at her. "Now I'm going to ask you again. Have you ever seen this girl?" He didn't say anything. She raised her eyebrows, he was still smiling. "What?" JJ asked him, he shook his head.

"Nothing," he said. "I just thought you would make a great add to my collection." he said as he moved his hand slowly onto hers. JJ pulled her hand away quickly. "What's the matter, you scared?"

"Not even a little." JJ said as she stared straight into his eyes to be intimidating, he raised his eyebrows.

"Got a nice rack there." he said as he tried to look down her shirt, JJ stood up straight as Derek and Spencer walked into the room. JJ walked past them and into the hall. Spencer stayed in there and Derek walked out. JJ didn't notice because she was on her way back to the room with Rossi.

"JJ," Derek said, she turned around and looked at him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." she told him, he looked at her. "What? Derek, I told you I'm fine. That means I'm fine." she said as she turned around and walked back to the room with Rossi. "Rossi," JJ said as she walked into the room, about to tell him about the dead end they hit.

1976

"JJ, I need a second opinion on this." Rossi said as he showed her a picture. "Doesn't he look kinda like Walter Johnson?" JJ raised her eyebrows.


	9. Chapter 9: Communication

Different Measures – Part Nine

**Authors note: There's not much to say..**

**Besides I hope you you like it and PLEASE review :]**

**What do you think about the whole situation with the cases?**

**Need I remind you- I am not a professional writer, nor do I think I should be.**

**The parts with the cases may seem hard to follow, or not well written.**

**I am very aware of that. **

**So please give me feedback about that.**

**Thank you for taking your time to read!**

**X X X**

JJ walked quickly to the interrogation room. She had called Garcia and asked her to do further research on Walter Johnson. Apparently he was a ghost until 1984 which didn't make any sense considering his date of birth is 1972. He was reported missing in 1978 at the age of 7 under his birth name. Then she told Garcia to look up his birth name and re-digitalize his face to age him to the current time. It was almost identical to Walter Johnson. JJ opened the door and saw Derek look up at her.

"Walter hasn't said anything." Derek said while giving Walter a glare.

"That's because his name isn't Walter," JJ said as she seamed the report written up about him being missing. "Is it, William Mitchal." he looked her, bewildered, then down to the paper.

"I want a lawyer."

"He kidnapped you at the age of 6 and convinced you this is what you have to do in order to survive; Help me and I will not kill you."

"I said I want a lawyer!" JJ grabbed the report and walked out of the room. Derek followed her.

"Sorry." she said.

"No, no, no. JJ you did great. He didn't think he had anything to hide, now he has something to hide." JJ nodded and looked at him. "You did great work." JJ gave him a half smile.

"Yeah." she said as she walked away. JJ couldn't stop thinking about how they're never going to find the man responsible. Sure they had a _lead _but that wasn't enough. The thought of getting to him too late like the other case pained her.

**X X X**

It felt like hours that JJ and Rossi were reading the same thing about children being abducted. It left them both in a dark place, it was heard to get out of that when they realized they had a whole other box to do when they finished that one.

"JJ, Rossi." Derek said as he urgently waited in the door way, they both looked up. "There were three missing children's cases filed 20 minutes ago. As you were going through these did you realize any patterns?"

"Yes," Rossi said. "They've been reported in groups of four or five, within 3 days of each other, then there is a cooling off period, the occasional one or two between there though."

"Great. JJ, you're with Rossi, go to all of the parents or guardians houses." They got up immediately and walked out to the car with him, glad to be leaving that room and seeing sunlight.

"If these actually are connected, the unsub only kidnaps in his comfort zone. So that only means that he's still here."

"Wouldn't he _want _to get away from us? He must know we're here," JJ asked him.

"Not if he's taunting us. He's been doing this for well over 35 years. He thinks he's unstoppable." Derek said as they pulled up to one of the houses of the missing children's parents house. They talked to each of the parents, Then went back to see if William has said anything. They walked into the interrogation watching room.

"How come no one's in there? He's just sitting there." Rossi said, Hotch, Derek, Prentiss, and Spencer looked at the both of them.

"He wont talk to anyone but JJ." Hotch said JJ gave him a weird look and they nodded.

"And you're giving him what he wants?" JJ asked.

"We think it's the best that you do it. You seem to keep him on his toes." Hotch said, JJ nodded. They took about 5 minutes to coach her on what to say. JJ hasn't really interrogated someone with a lawyer present. She doesn't like doing interrogations that much, or really being in the same room as a killer. The past two times that's happened she was almost killed.

"I'll be right outside this door," Derek said as he walked towards the room with him. JJ looked at him.

"You don't need to treat me like a baby, or protect me." JJ said as she opened the door and walked into the interrogation room. She didn't really think that through, or realize she said it until she walked into the room. She knew couldn't show any weakness. The only reason she said that is because she felt like that's what he was doing. Trying to _protect _her, which he hasn't tried to do before this past week or so. "I am Agent Jareau." JJ said as she sat across from William and his lawyer.

"My client would like a plea bargain." the lawyer said, JJ nodded.

"We'll see what we can do. But first, you need to answer our questions."

"Go ahead." the lawyer said after William whispered something to him.

"What happened January 25, 1978?" JJ asked, that was the date William Mitchal was reported missing. William leaned over and whispered into the lawyers ear.

"My client would like to know what this has to do with what he is being charged with."

"It has everything to do with the case. It's how it all started for him. I can tell you what happened though. January 25, 1978 William Mitchal was reported missing and never found again. Until now." JJ said. "Now, I know that it was such a long time ago and you probably don't remember, but is there anything that you do, please let me know now."

"There is nothing." JJ nodded, she knew by dwelling on that they would get no where.

**X X X**

"She's doing a good job." Rossi said as Derek's phone rang.

"Talk to me, baby girl." Derek said to Penelope who was calling. He listened to everything she said about 'Walter Johnson' making all the payments on the house, but one time a 'Russel Johnson' made the payment, she looked him up and found out he was born in 1959 into an abusive home where his father was arrested for the kidnapping of 4 children. Derek told everyone about it and went to go tell JJ. "Jayje," he said as he opened the door. JJ looked up at him and walked over.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him, wanting to yell at him for calling her that in front of a murderer let alone the entire team.

"No not at all. You're doing a great job. Mention the name Russel Johnson to him and see how he reacts." Derek told her, JJ nodded and walked back into the interrogation room.

Penelope was on the verge of figuring out the last place Russel Johnson was, using her amazing hacking skills to find out a place he could possibly have the children hidden. She got to something peculiar. "Huh, that's weird."

JJ looked at William and his lawyer. Trying to figure out how to go about this without being like. 'So about Russel...' she needed to keep him on his toes to get the best reaction out of him.

"I'm going to need you to remember everything you possibly can about that day. Now I understand it was a long time ago and you probably tried to forget about it. But I still need you to do this."

"I already told you, I don't remember a thing."

"If you do not want to go to jail for life I think you better rethink that answer." JJ said, William looked at her and nodded slowly. "Where were you when you went missing?"

"I was walking to the park."

"Where you kidnapped?" 

"No."

"Let me ask you that again. Where you kidnapped by Russel Johnson?" William froze. JJ knew she had him right where she wanted him.

**X X X**

"So I looked up if there were any recent purchases by Russel Johnson and I came up with this," Penelope said to Derek over the phone. "There was a William Mitchal that recently started renting a house that is 4 miles from Johnson's other residence. It just started being rented 2 days ago." 

"What's the address?"

"42 Reeding Lane."

"Thanks baby girl." Derek hung up the phone and told the team and sent them out there. He walked over to tell JJ. JJ looked at Derek when he opened the door. She had a lead. He was just about to crack, she felt it. "We found him." Derek said, she was completely shocked; they've only been there for about 6 hours. JJ walked out with him.

They drove down there and saved 4 children that were reported missing 4 days ago. Russel Johnson was convicted and the team left the same day. The team was getting better and better. J

J got home, got the mail and had a cup of tea and started opening it. Cable bill, heating and oil bill, the next one wasn't a bill or a friendly letter. The team was too good, if they lost a member of the team it wouldn't affect it by much. She looked at the letter. She had **no **intention of accepting the promotion to the Pentagon, even if it did mean much better pay and no traveling. The BAU is her home, everyone there is her family. She couldn't leave, even if she wanted to.

**X X X**

JJ went into work 10 minutes before everyone else, the truth is, she didn't want to have to walk by everyone and fake a smile. Even though it was _just _a job offer and by her kindly declining, it still effected her, probably not as much as it really should have, but the thought of just leaving for any reason at all scared her. All she needed to do to today was write a write-up about yesterdays case, which consisted of the things she had to do and if she felt everyone was working to their best ability. That's just Strauss wanting to stick to the protocol.

"Hey JJ." she heard Derek say, she looked at him, a few hours had past by the time he actually came in to say something to her, which she didn't mind. "I didn't get you talk to you last night," he said, she nodded. She was still letting her feelings get to her head. Ever since they... became closer he's been protective over her. She just thought it was sexist or something. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she said, Derek didn't believe it for one second, and frankly he was confused.

"JJ," he said as he stepped in and closed the door. "I feel like things have been up and down with us lately, and I don't know why. Could you please tell me?" JJ sighed.

"Derek, I thought we said we weren't going to talk about any of this at work." JJ said, she really wanted to yell at him about yesterday.

"You're right," he said as he walked towards the door. "I am sorry I bothered you." he grabbed the door handle, JJ sighed and put her paper down.

"Do you have a few minutes to spare?" Derek looked at her and walked back in.

"Yeah." he closed the door and looked at her. JJ looked at him. She knew that by keeping it bottled up it would only make her freak out, maybe when they're on a case and in front of Hotch or Rossi; which would be worse. Besides, he was reaching out to her. She felt that he actually did care because of how ready he _wasn't _for a relationship and he jumped into this one because he actually felt a connection through them.

JJ explained to him about the whole him being protective in a weird way, making sure she was okay constantly and told him flat out that she didn't want him to give her _any _special treatment, what so ever. After she explained that to him, Derek apologized and explained that he was doing it subconsciously. Then asked her not to bottle it up and get angry about it, which she was doing because she's stubborn. That conversation lasted about 15 minutes.

"There's lunch in the conference room." Derek said as he stood up. "Want some?" JJ thought for a second then nodded and stood up. They walked out, each happy about the way the conversation went.

JJ followed behind him and saw everyone around the table eating, besides Hotch, he left about 20 minutes to take a 2 hour lunch to hang out with Jack, and no one had a problem with that. JJ just prayed no one gave her a case for the next 2 days at least; as did the rest of the team.

"So who's going to that sexual harassment meeting tonight?" Rossi asked as Derek and JJ walked in the room. JJ and Derek both raised their eyebrows at him. JJ didn't have any idea what he was talking about, thinking it was just Rossi letting go from the work aspect of the job; he lets go, especially when he has had a few drinks.

"I think Emily and Spencer should go." Derek said with a chuckle as he walked over to the table, Emily's laughing smile turned immediately.

"I have to do something with my mom..." she thought of the first excuse that would possibly work, then decided that she actually would go have dinner with her mom because she hasn't seen her in a couple of weeks.

"Spence can go by himself. He has enough brain power to remember more than all of us combined would remember." JJ said as she grabbed the container that had her initials written on it; 'JJ'.

"Two of us have to go,"

"JJ." Emily said as she looked at her with a smile, JJ froze and looked at her. Going to a sexual harassment meeting with Spencer would be, to an extreme extent awkward.

"What time is it at?" JJ asked Rossi.

"Right after work, 6:30 in the lecture hall." JJ nodded and looked at Spencer.

"I'm free." JJ said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10: Everything's fine

Different Measures – Part Ten

**Authors Note: I hope you liked the last part :]**

**Here is part 10! I think this is the longest time I've ever stuck to a story.**

**And I thank you guys for that, especially encouraging me!**

**Anyway, this part has a lot of mystery to it.**

**Somethings you'll find in later chapters. **

**I like to keep you guessing :]**

**Anyway. HERE YOU GOOOO.**

**X X X**

"JJ, if you're not feeling well I can tell you everything that happened tomorrow," Spencer said to JJ who was feeling light-headed at the moment.

"No, Spence. You go. I'll be right there, I'm just going to get a drink of water." JJ told him, Spencer nodded and walked in the room. JJ walked over to the vending machine and got a bottle of water. She took a big sip and waited a few seconds while leaning against the wall, hoping her dizziness would pass. There is no reason for her to even be dizzy, she's been drinking water a lot throughout the day. She drank the rest of the cold bottle down and took a deep breath, then got sunchips from the other vending machine, hoping that would do it. She took 4 minutes to eat it and looked at the time. 6:37. It was definitely already started, which meant a glare from Strauss and a eye raise from the chief of the FBI. She walked in and saw Spencer and walked over quickly.

"You okay?" Spencer whispered, JJ nodded with a smile and focused on the speaker who was making the introduction about what sexual harassment entails.

"Oh, sorry Spence, didn't mean to sexually harass you." JJ said after she walked past him with her shoulder rubbing against him, then grabbing his arm, Spencer smiled at her with a chuckle as she walked up to her office. It was a pure joke, he knew it. JJ opened the door and bent down to grab her stuff from the floor, when she came back up she started feeling dizzy again and closed her eyes slowly and opened them again, trying not to make any sudden movements.

"You okay JJ?" Spencer asked her as he watched her from down in the bullpen. Spencer's voice echoed in her ears as she tried to focus her blurred vision on him, which didn't work because she fell to the ground seconds later.

**X X X**

"I was on my way back from dinner with my mom, what happened?" Emily said as she walked over to Spencer and Derek who were waiting in the waiting room. Spencer brought JJ to the hospital, texted Derek, Emily and Penelope to let them know. Derek just got there literally two minutes before her, Penelope was at home and insisted to come, but Spencer convinced her that a 40 minute drive that isn't about something really serious is out of the question and that he would call her when he finds out what's wrong with JJ. Derek insisted he would come, it's only a 15 minute drive and he wanted to know if it was bad. Emily stopped by on her way back from dinner, considering it was on the way.

"She fainted," Spencer said as Emily walked in. "She felt dizzy earlier, the doctor said it was because of dehydration."

JJ opened her eyed and looked around the room, she saw a nurse hanging something on the rack, she didn't realize where she was for a few seconds, then groaned.

"Agent Jaraeu, you're up." she said, JJ sat up a bit.

"Jennifer," JJ corrected her, she hated when people called her that especially when she wasn't working.

"Sorry, Jennifer." The nurse said. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"No,"

"Okay, I will go get the doctor for you." the nurse left, JJ looked around the room and tried to remember _what _happened and _why _she was here.

"Hi, Jennifer?" the doctor asked when he walked into the room, JJ looked at the doctor; his name was Dr. Lenis, he was her doctor once before when she got into a car accident, and got pushed out of a 2nd floor building, all apart of the job. "How are you feeling? Any headaches, dizziness?" he asked as he pulled a flashlight out and JJ followed it with her eyes. "What's the year?"

"2011."

"What day is it?"

"Friday, what does this have to do with?" JJ asked. "I didn't get into a car accident or anything."

"I am just making sure that you don't have any brain damage."

"Why am I here?" JJ asked him as he typed stuff into the computer.

"Because you fainted." 

"I mean, why did I faint?" JJ asked, frustrated that she didn't get it right the first time.

"You have dehydration."

"That makes no sense, I've been drinking at _least _4 bottles of water every day."

"The average intake of water a woman should intake is about 10 cups of water a day." JJ rolled her eyes.

"Tell that to the rest of the Americans."

"You should be trying to drink that much, maybe even more."

"I don't need a 'you should be eating healthier' lecture."

"It's not entirely for that reason..."

The nurse told Spencer, Derek, and Emily that JJ was okay, and that if she is up to it they can see her.

"Jennifer, you have a few visitors." JJ looked up, she didn't expect to have any _visitors_, _visitors? _She saw Spencer, Emily and Derek walk into the room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as they walked in. "I'm fine. I was just.. stupid."

"How were you stupid?" Derek asked, JJ cursed at herself.

"I don't know, I just.." she trailed off, angry about what she said and what the doctor told her. "Can I go home today?" she asked Dr. Lenis who was taking her readings.

"If you are felling better we can see how you do. If you feel a headache or dizzy then you need to come right back here. Do you have a ride home?"

"I'll drive her," Derek said immediately, Emily exchanged a glance with Spencer.

"Okay, the nurse will bring you your clothes, I'll put the release forms at the front desk." The doctor said as he walked out. JJ looked at the doctor as she unhooked the IVs and everything else.

"You guys didn't have to come. And you didn't have to stay." JJ said to Derek and Emily and then to Spencer.

"I was passing b here anyway, I wanted to make sure you were okay." Emily said as the nurse gave JJ her bag with clothes in it.

"Well, thank you." JJ said as she grabbed the bag. "Now if you'll excuse me." she said as she walked towards the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at work." JJ shut the door and changed into her clothes. She walked out about 7 minutes later and Derek was standing there with a wheelchair. "No way. Derek. I'm fine." she was frustrated and embarrassed with this situation.

"Doctors orders." JJ groaned mentally as she sat in the chair, she's tried to fight against Dr. Lenis, she looses every single time.

"Where is my cellphone? And my bag?" JJ asked as he started pushing her.

"JJ, calm down,"

"It's my cellphone and my bag. If I don't have those and someone calls me, I could loose my job."

"No you can't JJ." Derek said as he wheeled her into the elevator, JJ gritted her teeth.

"Where is my cellphone and my bag?"

"It's in my car. Chill a little."

"How am I going to get _my _car?"

"I'll get it to you." Derek said as he walked towards the entrance and helped her out of the chair. JJ stood up and looked at him.

"I can walk by myself. And I'll just get it _tomorrow, _when I go in for work." she said as she walked outside to the round about and stopped. "Where did you park the car?" Derek chuckled and shook his head while walking towards the car with her following.

**X X X**

"What do you want for dinner?" Derek asked as he looked through the cabinets of JJ's kitchen while she changed into her pajamas. The _plan _was for Derek to drop her off and then pick her up the following morning, but things never go according to plan with the two of them.

"I don't care." JJ said as she sat in the living room, on the couch. "I'm not even hungry, Derek." she said as she let her head rest on the back of the couch as she looked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Well, I am." he said as he walked into the room while putting a peanut into his mouth, JJ raised her eyebrows as he walked over and pecked her lips lightly with a smile. JJ laughed and shook her head while putting her head on his shoulder when he sat down.

JJ thought about telling him what the doctor said, it involved him. She's just so used to being closed with everyone at work about her personal life. This whole relationship with Derek set her off-guard. To begin with- Derek was _not _ready for a relationship _at all, _prior to having sex with JJ. And as for JJ; she was trying to be in a relationship with someone, but had no luck. Most of the guys she was with ran away when it got serious, or when they came to realize _what _her job entailed. Which, in the end, works out better for both of them, they realize why they chose the job in the BAU and _why _they stay there.

JJ tilted her her up and looked at him watching tv as he put another couple of peanuts in his mouth, she turned her attention back to the TV and opened her mouth to say something, then noticed that it was 11:30, she shot up, Derek looked at her, startled.

"I have to get to bed. It's late." JJ stood up, followed by Derek. She looked at him and lost her train of thought when she caught his eyes. "Uhm," she said as she snapped out of it. "I'll see you tomorrow..?" she asked him, he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up around 7:45?" JJ nodded. "Bye." he said as he leaned down and pecked JJ's lips lightly, then walked towards the door.

"Bye," JJ said as she double locked the door behind him and walked into her room. Working at the BAU makes you paranoid with things like that, JJ hasn't _not _double locked her door since she started working there. She went to bed immediately, it was later then she usually went to bed, and she had to get up at 7. She's not going to be a ball of sunshine tomorrow morning.

**X X X**

JJ woke up at least 3 times last night with nightmares, each of them were different, but similar in their own ways. She's had nightmares before, but she hasn't had them _this _bad in at least a year and a half when she almost got killed by man-eating dogs and when Spencer got kidnapped. She heard a knock on the door and walked over to it slowly and opened the door, Derek was standing there.

"You look tired." he said as he stepped in.

"That's because I am." JJ said as she turned and walked over to grab her bag.

"You know if you don't want to go to work today, it's okay."

"And what would I do here? Watch TV and sleep all day. That's so much better." she said as she walked towards him. "I don't have any coffee. Can we get some? I don't want BAU coffee right now." she said as she walked out of the door with Derek following, he nodded to himself as he shut the door behind him, noting to himself _not to bother or talk to JJ when she's tired and hasn't had any coffee_.

They arrived at the BAU at about 8:15 because they stopped to get coffee at Starbucks. JJ and Derek walked out of the elevator and opened the glass doors.

"Is everything alright?" Hotch asked as he walked over to the two of them, suspicious as to why they were _both _arriving at the same time.

"Yes, Hotch. Last night, when Spencer and I came back here I fainted and was brought to the hospital for dehydration. I left my car here and couldn't drive, so Derek drove me."

"JJ? You fainted? Are you okay? If you are not feeling well you could have called in sick."

"I'm fine now, honest." JJ told him, honestly, Hotch nodded.

"If you start to feel sick again just let me know." JJ nodded. "Strauss ordered a meeting with each of us, separately. Just to make sure we are doing our job correcting, thoroughly." he told her, JJ nodded and he walked away. Strauss had meetings like that once a month or so, sometimes every other month. Meetings like that usually happens more when things happen, like the one with JJ where she almost got killed and held at gun point.

JJ knew the questions for everyone would center around her and if she was capable of doing her job correctly. She was the first one in the office with Strauss and had to explain the situation she was in, telling Strauss that she _thought _the woman had nothing to do with it, and that it was bad decision making on her part. She also explained that she had _no _idea that the boy that was kidnapped was in the house and when she saw the boy she made sure Spencer wasn't far behind, but he was in a different room. All she was thinking about was getting that little boy home safe. It was intimidating, she couldn't tell whether or not Strauss thought it was a satisfying answer or a stupid one.

She walked out of the office and put her head down as she walked past Spencer who was waiting for her outside the room. Spencer got up and walked in after she disappeared down the hall. She went down the the their floor and walked into the office. She walked straight into her office to catch up on some more files. She slowed the pace of her walk when she saw Derek sitting in her chair looking over case files, she raised her eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, he looked up at her.

"I just wanted to lighten your load." he said as he stood up. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Derek. Don't ask me that all the time."

"What did Strauss want?"

"You'll see when you hear all the questions about me doing me job and whether or not I am doing it to my fullest ability and whether or not I have crappy judgment."

"Hey," he said sternly. "You make great judgment, and you are doing your job to the fullest of your ability. You even succeed that. Everyone in this office _will _tell her that you are doing just that. You have no reason to doubt yourself." JJ looked at him, everything he said, she agreed with; especially when he says it. Otherwise, she probably wouldn't agree with it.

"Thank you," she told him. "For everything." Derek smiled as he walked over to her.

"Is anything bothering you?" his stare penetrated her, if she told him_ everything's fine, _he'd see right through it. The only thing she could actually do was tell him the truth, no matter how much she didn't want to.

**PS- GUYS, I HAVE AN IDEA FOR A NEW CRIMINAL MINDS FANFICTION! PLEASE READ THIS :]**

**Okay, so sorry for the caps, I just wanted to get your attention! **

**Anyway, I was watching Final Destination 2, the one with A.J. In it. **

**And I thought it would be a good idea to have a Criminal Minds/Final Destination crossover.**

**What do you think about that idea? Let me know please in your review! :]**


	11. Chapter 11: Miscommunication

Different Measures – Part Eleven

**Authors Note: Not many people have been reviewing lately :[  
****If you read this, please take two seconds to review.  
****It encourages me to write.  
****I'm surprised with the reviews I even got, but they're starting to slack.  
****I feel like people don't like it anymore, I would like you to tell me whether or not you do.  
****Because I would like to make it better if it's not really good.  
****PEOPLE AREN'T REVIEWING. Come on guys. There are AT LEAST 48 people who visit this story A DAY.  
****And All I get is two reviews. Thanks to the people that reviewed, but COME ON GUYS.  
****You can do better than that.  
****Usually I'll go and comment you're stories, too if you have any. So Review this and I'll review one of your stories. Ok?**

**Anyway, here you go...**

**BY THE WAY- I was thinking of doing a One-Shot with ANY couple that YOU GUYS choose. It can be JJ/Spencer, JJ/Derek, JJ/Rossi, JJ/Hotch, Emily/Hotch, Emily/Spencer, Emily/Derek, Emily/Rossi. LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEW.**

**X X X**

JJ let out a sigh and looked at him. "It's something that you don't have to worry about, Derek. It concerns me and no one else. I'll tell you when I have it situated, but for now, let's just leave it at that." JJ was **only **talking about the promotion she got offered with the Pentagon. She couldn't tell her about the other thing, _just yet. _JJ looked at him, hoping he would leave it at that.

Derek saw he expression on her face and nodded, he felt hurt, obviously. But knew that fighting it would only make everything worse, whatever it is; he _knows _it doesn't involve another guy or anything of that nature. He knew that it was just part of JJ's ways not to let people worry about things until she, herself, doesn't need to worry about it anymore. "Alright, JJ. I trust that you've got it under control. And if you don't, you know where I am." JJ smiled at him.

"I know. Thanks Derek." she said as she walked over to the desk. "How many cases did you look over?"

"20." he said as he stood up. "So you, my little J, are free to go." JJ raised her eyebrows. _Little J?_

**X X X**

"So I was thinking that maybe tonight we could go out to eat, like on a real date." Derek said to JJ, it was the next morning. They were both making themselves coffee, JJ feeling sick to her stomach.

"Yeah," she said as she looked down at her coffee. "That sounds great."

"Morning." Rossi said as he walked into the room to get himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Dave." Derek said.

"Morning." JJ mumbled as she put her coffee cup down and rushed to the bathroom. Rossi looked up at Derek who was looking at JJ rushing to the bathroom, puzzled.

"Was it something I said?" Rossi asked him.

JJ let out a sigh and she wiped her mouth off and looked in the mirror while washing her hands. She dried her hands and let out a deep breath before opening the door. She walked out and saw Derek walking over to her, she cursed at him in her head.

"Are you feeling okay? You kinda rushed out of there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had to pee really bad, that's all." Derek nodded slowly, JJ hated lying to him, but that's all she could really do right now. "Where are you taking me tonight?" she asked after making sure **no one **could hear them.

"It's a surprise." he said with a smile. "I'll pick you up 7?" he asked, JJ nodded as they walked into their offices.

**X X X**

The whole day JJ tried not to eat every muffin, doughnut, cheeseburger, sandwich, and even carrots in sight. Every time she opened the fridge to grab some water she almost started drooling. The same thing happened as she was out to eat with Derek.

JJ scanned the menu, everything looked delicious. She felt like she could eat everything... oh except Escargot, she tried that one time and she was **not **falling for that, no matter how exotic the name sounds. She ended up ordering a spaghetti and chicken pram dish with a side salad, which isn't usually part of her meals. She also ate about 6 pieces of bread. She didn't even realize it because they were talking, but noticed it was empty and cursed at herself in her head.

"I had a really great time tonight," JJ said as he walked her to her door and she opened the door. He smiled at her.

"I did too." he said as he leaned in to kiss her, JJ smiled and kissed him. A couple seconds later they pulled away. JJ smiled at him and pecked his lips once more.

"Bye." she said with a smile as she shut the door. She let out a breath and walked into the kitchen to get a snack.

**X X X**

Derek got into work regular time and went through a few case files and answered emails and went on FaceBook in an hour. He went to get another cup of coffee and passed JJ's office on the way, she wasn't there. He raised his eyebrows and walked into Hotch's office, the door was open anyway.

"Where's JJ?" he asked Hotch who was looking through a case file.

"She had a doctors appointment or something. She said she'd be here by 10:30."

**X X X**

JJ made her way into the office at 10:20, stopping in to see Penelope with her favorite drink.

"Hey there beautiful!" Penelope said as she walked in, JJ smiled at her and handed Penelope her drink. "Thanks JJ." she said with a smile as she took a sip.

"No problem. I'll see you later." JJ said as she walked out and went the punch in, then walked to Hotch's office. "I'm here, did you get any cases while I was gone?" she asked him.

"I just got a call from the detective of the Police Station in Stafford. There have been two murders of a man and a woman in the town. I was just about to get the team together." Hotch said as he stood up and grabbed papers from the fax machine. "Read through this and make a presentation. You have 5 minutes." he said as he walked towards the door and walked out. JJ walked into her office and put a presentation together. She looked at the time, 7 minutes later. She groaned as she brought her computer in the conference room, everyone was settling in when she hooked the computer up to make the presentation. 10 minutes later everyone had the gist of the case, it was only 20 minutes away so they didn't have to go on a plane. Which JJ was thankful for. JJ rode in the car with Emily and Derek; Rossi, Hotch and Spencer rode in their own car.

"How did it go at the doctors?" Emily asked as JJ and her got into the car, JJ told Emily yesterday after they left she was going to the doctors, mainly because she needed to tell someone and Penelope would have freaked out about it. Derek got in the car and glanced at the two of them while starting the car.

"I'll tell you about it later." JJ said as she looked at Derek as he followed Hotch's car. She looked down at the case file and read it through again, making sure she knew every detail about it. This whole situation was completely awkward, they were sitting in silence.

"Do you really expect me to sit here in silence after you hiding that bit of information to me?" Derek cracked, he'd been thinking about asking her politely when they weren't in the car with Emily, but seeing as she already knew, he didn't hesitate. JJ and Emily both shot their attention to him. "You said _yesterday_ it didn't involve me, JJ. If you're pregnant or something I think it involves me." JJ looked at him, she had been ask shocked as Emily was. Except JJ was shocked that he said that and Emily was shocked about what she was hearing, the fact that it would concern him if she was pregnant, then it all hit her. "Unless.." his voice trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Oh my god, Derek. Don't think that. I'm not a whore." JJ said to him, Derek was relieved. "I can't believe you'd bring any of this up right now. This is not the time and place."

"You lied to me yesterday." Derek said to her, knowing he should probably stop talking anyway.

"I wasn't even talking about that, Derek. I told you. This is not the time and place. We said we wouldn't talk about this stuff during work hours, and, guess what Derek. It's work hours and Emily is here." JJ said to him.

"I thought she knew..."

"Yeah, that I was pregnant. Not that it was yours." JJ said with a sigh. Derek looked out the window and focused on the road, he figured it would just do so much worse to continue talking. Emily looked at the two of them and then down at her cell phone. _Is this seriously happening?_

**X X X**

After the news Derek got, he tried not to talk to JJ about it because it would take them away from their work. JJ was upset about how he found out, she knew he wasn't stupid. But she just wished they weren't in this situation. Emily decided it would be best not to even think about it, _or _tell anyone for that matter. But she knew she had to say something to them eventually, so they wouldn't think she was going to go tell everyone what they were dealing with. She waited until the her and JJ were alone at the police station in the room, Rossi and Hotch went to check out a crime scene, Derek went with Spencer.

"JJ..." she said, JJ looked up at her. "I just want to let you know that I wont tell anyone on the team, but you should tell them before they find out. I know it must be hard and I'll be here for you if you need me." JJ let out a half smile and nodded.

"Thanks, Em. I just don't know how this is going to work out." JJ said with a sigh as she put the pictures of the victims up on the board and wrote their names next to it.

"You'll be able to figure it out, you're such a strong person, JJ." Emily said to her, she didn't make it up either; she admired JJ's strength. JJ let out a smile and a laugh.

"Thanks." she said as she looked at the victims and the dates they were killed. She pondered the ideas flowing through her head, they were both done on the first Monday of the month, each exactly a month apart. Hotch called her 30 minutes later after gathering information from Derek and Spencer, telling her they had a profile for the unsub, when they got back JJ had already told the media about it and the team informed the officers about it, telling them what to look for. They talked to the victims family and friends, but couldn't find a connection.

After a few hours of more investigating, another couple was murder, which set their profile off because the unsub just murdered the past couple less than 24 hours ago. JJ and Derek went to the crime scene, which gave them time to talk.

"And don't try to protect me by making me stay at the station all the time, unless I want to." JJ said after they had an _apology _conversation and stuff. Derek smiled and shook his head as he pulled up to the crime scene.

**Another Authors Note: **

**So I wanted to add this authors note to,**

**just because I didn't want to give anything away in the beginning.**

**I know this chapter sucked and I'm sorry.**

**But I have a question, I have a couple ideas on how this could go.**

**Either JJ has a miscarriage somehow if you don't like the way this is going.**

**And it can continue with the whole relationship thing(Which probably wont be as interesting AND**

**will end earlier)**

**OR**

**JJ wont have a miscarriage and she'll still have the baby.**

**Which means they'll have to tell the team, deal with Strauss, ect.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN A REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12: Weekend Off

Different Measures – Part Twelve

**Authors Note: I write these chapters ahead of time.**

**So I wont take whatever you guys choose into full effect until I post chapter 11.**

**Right now I'm on chapter 12 and I JUST posted chapter 8.**

**So I'm about 4 chapter ahead, so it'll take 4 or so chapter to put it into effect.**

**Also, if you have a small idea for the story, like a short funny part that I could add, let me know.**

**I could always use ideas!**

**Anyway, sorry for the long authors note. **

**Here it is.**

**PS- THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING LAST CHAPTER! I AM SO GREATFUL. I especially liked**** Jenno55's review, so thank you!**

**X X X**

The team got home within 2 days of working on the case, only those three couples were killed, and they found the killer. They made it home on Friday, and they had this weekend off.

"Bye guys, see you Monday." JJ said as she walked through the bullpen, she was going to continue the work and do the write-ups at home and fax it to Strauss by 7pm before she leaves, which was fine with Strauss as long as she had it done.

"Bye JJ." They all said in unison, she smiled and walked by Hotch's office.

"I'm leaving... Strauss said it was fine." JJ told him, they got about 15 minutes ago and it was now 4:45. Hotch looked at her and nodded.

"Have a great weekend. I'll see you Monday." JJ smiled at him and walked down the stairs and out to the elevator. A couple seconds later Derek came out of the glass doors and put his hand in front of the elevator so it didn't close. JJ looked up at him, not knowing what to expect.

"Can I stop by after work so we can talk?" he asked her, JJ was relieved, knowing they had **a lot **to talk about, regarding everything that has been going on lately. JJ smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'll see you then." JJ said with a smile, Derek flashed her a smile, making JJ blush.

"Great." he said as he pulled his arm away from the elevator door and smiled as the doors shut. He was happy that they would be able to talk everything through, but also scared of the situation that was inhabiting them; wondering what the possible outcome could be to this. JJ was thinking the same thing, she might have smiled; but she was screaming in pain inside because of what could happen to their jobs, how Strauss would react, let alone the team.

**X X X**

JJ spent an hour an a half making sure that the written work she was about to present to Strauss, she can't risk giving Strauss an under-done assignment. Strauss was like that English teacher you hate, one that nit picks at every little thing that could possibly be wrong, anything from a spelling mistake to not putting a comma where it belongs. When

JJ finally finished, she faxed it to Strauss and settled on the couch with a glass of apple juice. After about 15 minutes of relaxation, and pretending the apple juice was a nice glass of wine, the door bell rang. JJ looked back at the door and let out a sigh. She had to get up. She put the glass on the table and walked towards the door, already knowing that it was Derek. Then she remembered that the 15 minutes of relaxation was probably the last few minutes she'll get of relaxation for the next couple of hours. Serious conversations stress her out.

"Hey." he said with a smile, JJ smiled at him and stepped aside for him to come in. "What are you up to? I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" JJ laughs and shook her head.

"I was just drinking some apple juice, pretending it was a cold glass of wine." JJ said to him, he chuckled as he sat onto the couch. JJ leaned on the back of it while looking at him. "Want something to drink? I have apple juice, orange juice, milk and water." she said with a smile.

"I'm not thirsty, thanks though Jayje." Derek said, JJ nodded and walked around to sit on the couch, they sat in silence for a couple seconds, JJ was fidgeting with the sleeves of her shirt. This was completely awkward. JJ let out a sigh and looked at him.

"So I guess we need to talk." she said, Derek nodded.

"Yeah." Derek said, JJ was frustrated with how awkward this conversation _had _to be. "So you're really pregnant?" Derek asked, not doubting her at all, more of _trying _to convince himself that it was actually happening, JJ nodded and let out a laughed.

"I know... as weird as that is." she said as she leaned back onto the couch. "I didn't even _expect _this to happen. I pictured being married and _then _have kids, we haven't even been together for a month."

"I didn't either, JJ. But we've known each other for 5 years, and we've cared about each other as friends before, as bad as this seems, it could have been _a lot _worse." Derek said to her, JJ nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry this is happening though-" JJ began to go on another rant about how it was _all _her fault, which Derek knew that's what she was going to do.

"Don't be sorry, JJ. This is both of our faults. We both know we were drunk and we shouldn't have been doing anything that we were doing, for a lot of reasons. We can't think about what we did that was wrong before, we have to worry about what's going to happen along the road." Derek said to her while staring into her eyes, JJ nodded slowly.

"I didn't know you could be that deep..." JJ said with a smile and a small laugh, Derek smiled.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me-" he began, then realized how stupid that was to say.

"That's exactly it, Derek. _I _don't know that much about you, and you don't know that much about me. How are we gonna raise a kid if we don't even know ourselves?" JJ asked, then everything hit her. "Oh my god, Derek! How are we going to _raise _a kid? We don't know anything about kids! How are we going to raise one with our jobs? I love my job, Derek! That's why I had the plan of being married to someone before having a kid! Someone that has a regular job, beca-" JJ began on one of her long, worried rants, one that probably didn't have an ending without a bunch of irrelevant things coming up.

"JJ, JJ." Derek said as he grabbed her hand. "JJ..." JJ looked at him and stared into his eyes while snapping of the trances that consume her when she's ranting. "We're gonna take this step-by-step, alright JJ?" Derek asked her, JJ nodded slowly, suddenly feeling relieved with the situation.

"Thank you." she said, he raised his eyebrows at her. "For being so supportive and not being like one of those guys that don't want to have anything to do with the situation."

"That would be hard, considering the fact that I see you every day at work. And I wouldn't think of it anyway. This is as much my fault as it is yours; probably more my fault because you were more drunk then me."

"Yeah, but we drank more at your house." JJ said with a laugh.

"Yeah..." Derek said with a nod and a laugh. "When do you think we should tell the team?" Derek asked her. "And Strauss.." he added, wishing they didn't even need to talk to her, but if they didn't, they'd probably be fired.

"When they start asking?" JJ asked with raised eyebrows, doubting it in her voice. Derek raised his eyebrows with a 'yeah, ok' look, being sarcastic of course. "How about in a couple months," JJ said, Derek gave her a 'what the heck is the difference' look. "Before you jump to conclusions, here is my logic. The doctor said I wont start showing for a couple months, but to be fair to them probably within the next month is the best." JJ said, Derek nodded. "And I will take care of Strauss."

"Are you sure?" Derek couldn't risk telling her that he would, that would be a nightmare for him.

"I am positive, it'll be easier for me to explain it to her. And I'm pretty sure it'll be better woman to woman, you know?" JJ asked him, Derek nodded slowly.

"Good point." He was _secretly _relieved and happy that JJ volunteered to break the news to their boss.

"Knowing Strauss, she'll either fire us or be extremely disappointed in us." JJ said. "And even if she doesn't fire us, she'll probably make us do one of those conferences with the entire team."

"Yup, and either one would suck. Because when Strauss is disappointed, everyone knows it." Derek said, JJ laughed.

"Exactly." After their talk about the serious stuff, they spent the rest of the night watching tv, laughing, talking and occasionally kissing.

**X X X**

"Wake up!" JJ said as she threw a pillow at him, she was all up and showered and it was only 9. Derek groaned, he expected to sleep late, like 11, maybe 12, or 2. Derek squinted his eyes as he looked at her. "We're going to go take my 5-year-old niece to the park, then lunch and drop her off around 5." JJ said, she gathered last night that he wasn't doing anything today. Derek raised his eyebrows.

"5? That's..." he paused to count. _9, 10, 11, 12, 1...5. _"That's 8 hours!"

"I know, she's a doll. You'll love her." JJ said as he looked at him as he sat up. "Now get dressed, we have to pick her up in 20 minutes." JJ smiled as she walked out of the room. Derek got up and groaned. _9 in the freaking morning, on a __Saturday. Hell no. _He wished he could protest, but would that stand for JJ? Absolutely not, she's pout and he'd give in either way. Besides, he was just a grump in the morning, he actually was looking forward to spending time with JJ... and her niece, whom he's never met.

It took Derek about 10 minutes to get ready, they stopped at the Dunkin' Donuts drive through for coffee and food before being 5 minutes late to JJ's sister's house. And JJ blamed him because he was being a grump and saying he needed coffee, and when he saw a sign for Dunkin' Donuts he started begging her to go and wouldn't shut up about it, so she finally did. JJ knocked on the door of her sister's house. A little girl opened the door, she was JJ's niece.

"Hey Abigail! This is my friend Derek." JJ said with a smile, while pointing to Derek. Abigail slid half of her body behind the door as her sister, Jennete, appeared as she walked over towards them.

"Jennifer, hello!" she said as she reached over to give JJ a hug, the only people that call her 'Jennifer' is her family; her sister, mom, aunt, and niece. JJ smiled and hugged her back. "How are you? Come in, come in." she said as she stepped aside to let them both in.

"I'm great," JJ said as she walked into the room. "Jennete, this is Derek. Derek, this is Jennete." Jennete stuck her hand out, Derek shook her hand, kind of taken off-guard.

"Hello, Derek. I've heard a lot about you." she said as she smiled. Derek glanced at JJ as she blushed, even _before _they _hooked up _then started dating she had _a lot _to say about him. Regarding his 'hotness'. "Thank you so much for watching Abigail today, I have so many errands to run. Especially with her birthday coming up!" Jennete said the last part in a really excited voice, she was excited for her daughters turning 6. Every birthday was, because _she's getting older and much more mature, _the way she explains it.

"No problem, I haven't seen Abigail in so long!" JJ said while smiling at Abigail. "We'll drop her off around 5?"

"That's perfect. Thank you again, so much Jennifer." she said while giving her another hug. "Can I offer you guys anything? To eat or to drink?" 

"No thanks, Jennete." JJ said with a smile. "We just got some coffee and breakfast,"

"Excuse me, Aunt Jennifer, can we go to the park now? My friend Tommy said he would be there now!" Abigail interrupted politely, Jennete drilled manners into her from the second she could speak. Jennete raised her eyebrows at her daughter and made a head gesture. "Please?" Abigail asked with puppy dog eyes, JJ smiled at her.

"Of course," JJ told her. "Go get your coat." Abigail did as JJ said and ran away to grab it, JJ smiled at her and looked at Jennete.

"Oh my gosh, you're pregnant." JJ's eyes widened and she was completely shocked that Jennete figured that out - well not really, Jennete can tell things like that. She's _one with nature _and very good at reading gestures. Derek was completely dumbfounded, in the car JJ told him that she didn't tell her sister, its something you _don't _really tell your _sister _on the phone. Especially under the circumstances. "I can tell by the way you looked at her, Jennifer. I am so happy for you." Jennete reached out to embrace her in a hug. JJ was shocked with the situation, she wished she had the chance to tell her herself.

"I was going to tell you myself, but..." JJ began.

"Don't stress about it, darling. I am completely fine with it. I'm just thankful that you'll bring another beautiful gift of light, like I did." Jennete said, JJ smiled.

"I'll come over tomorrow night and we can talk?" JJ asked her, Jennete nodded.

"Of course, Abigail will be with her father." she said with a nod as Abigail walked over, she bent down on her knee and straightened her coat. "Now you, miss Abigail, be a good girl for your Aunt Jennifer and her friend, okay?" Abigail nodded.

"Alright mommy." she said. "I'll miss you." Abigail said while she hugged her mother and looked at JJ. "Let's go," she said as she grabbed JJ's hand and they walked towards the door.

"It was nice to meet you Jennete." Derek said as he went to shake her hand, Jennete reached in and hugged him, she's that kind of person.

"It was great you meet you too, Derek." She said with a smile. "Have fun." JJ smirked at Derek as he turned around and walked over to the two of them.

"Shut up." he mumbled while looking at JJ as they closed the door.

**X X X**

"I heard your mom say your birthday was coming up," Derek said as the three of them sat down at a picnic table with ice cream. Abigail looked at Derek after taking a lick of her vanilla ice cream cone.

"Uh-huh." Abigail said as she adjusted her butt on the seat. "In 3 days." she told him, Derek's raised his eyebrows.

"Really? And how old are you turning?"

"6! I'm so excited! I'm having a birthday party tomorrow. Can you come?" Abigail asked while looking at Derek, getting excited. "Oh, can't he come Aunt Jennifer?" JJ glanced at Derek and smiled at Abigail.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him." JJ said as she spooned out some of her chocolate ice cream with sprinkles as she put it into her mouth she looked at Derek to see what his reaction would be.

"Can you come Derek? It would mean so much to me!" Abigail asked him, Derek looked at her. He knew he couldn't say no to her.

"Yes, I can come." he said with a smile.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Abigail said as she jumped up and hugged him.

"Whoa," JJ said. "Don't drop your ice cream." she said with a smile as Abigail hung onto his neck, Derek smiled and patted her back.

"Anytime," he said as she pulled away. "Squirt." Abigail scrunched her nose and took another lick of her ice cream cone.


	13. Chapter 13: Phone Sex? Not Quite

Different Measures – Part Thirteen

**Authors Note: You know the drill.**

**Leave me a review that tickles me please.**

**I know that sounded weird...**

**I'm kinda pissed about only getting one review on the last one. I thought you guys would really like that part. Guress I was wrong. I hope you like this though.**

**I get MORE than 40 visitors. I should most defunutly be getting MORE THAN ONE review. I am not happy about this. **

**Please review. I'll read and review one of your stories if that's what it takes.**

**X X X**

JJ spent the first seconds of waking up rushing to the bathroom to throw up, she was in the bathroom while Derek woke up and heard weird noises. He spend the night there last night again, he wasn't doing anything better, besides he'd rather spend the night over at JJ's house then alone with Clooney, whom he fed last night and brought him here, whose sleeping in the living room on the couch. Derek scrunched his eyebrows and listened, trying to figure out what the hell that noise was. He got up quickly and rushed to the bathroom when he figured out what the noise was. He walked over to her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." JJ said as she flushed the toilet and washed her hands, she was frustrated by the situation, it was gross and embarrassing, Derek nodded.

"Are you okay? Do you want water or anything?" he asked her.

"I said I'm fine." JJ snapped at him while hovering over the sink, she let out a sigh and looked at him. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." she trailed off, Derek nodded, understanding what was going on. She was just frustrated and stressed out and knew what the best thing for her was; to leave her alone.

"Alright, I'll be in the other room if you need me." he said as he walked away. He brought Clooney for a 5 minute walk then walked back into the apartment and looked in the fridge. He gave Clooney some dog food he brought and got himself a glass of milk.

"Derek." he heard JJ call from the other room. He put the glass on the table and walked over to the room and opened the door slowly.

"Yeah, JJ?" he asked as he shut the door so Clooney couldn't come into the room. He saw JJ standing in the bathroom doorway wearing a robe, he walked over to her. She walked over to him and kissed his lips, Derek smiled and kissed her back.

"Take a shower with me?" she whispered against his lips while untying the robe and letting it fall to the floor.

**X X X**

"What kind of things does a 6-year-old girl like?" Derek asked JJ as they walked into the toy store. "Pink, glittery stuff?" Derek asked as he picked up a frilly scarf type thing that was pink and glittery. JJ laughed and shook her head.

"Yes, but something _nice._" JJ said as they walked down the isle, dodging little boys running past them making 'vrooomm' noises while holding cars. "She likes dolls, and playing with dolls. The last time I was over, she made me play dolls with her for about 3 hours straight." JJ said with a laugh as she came across a cute little doll house with little dolls. JJ smiled as she grabbed it. "Like this..." she said as she turned around to face him, he was already starting at a doll. "Derek."

"Would she like this?" Derek asked.

"Yeah," JJ said, before she got the chance to say anything else, he cut her off.

"I'm getting this for her."

"Oh, Derek. You don't have to get her anything."

"I want to." he said, JJ looked at him and by the tone of his voice, she could tell he knew he was sure. She smiled and walked to the register with him.

"She's gonna love it." JJ said as she paid for hers, grabbed the bag then he paid for his.

"I hope so." he said as they walked out of the mall and to the car.

"You know she's very fond of you," JJ said as she go into the passengers seat. "I don't think she's ever warmed up to anyone that fast." she said, Derek smiled.

"Who isn't fond of me?" he said with a cocky smile, JJ scoffed and shook her head.

"See, that's the cocky side I haven't seen lately." she said with a laugh. "As full of yourself as you sound, I missed it a little bit."

"Just a little?" he asked, JJ shook her head and rolled her eyes while looking out the window. "What's up with your sister, though? I didn't ask you about it before because Abigail was in the car."

"And you couldn't ask me last night?" JJ asked with her eyebrows raised, just to piss him off a little.

"I forgot." he said, knowing not to argue about it because she'd just tell him anyway.

"What do you mean, what's up with her?"

"She could tell you were pregnant and you didn't even tell her."

"She's just one with earth." JJ told him. "After my sister committed suicide, she became all one with earth and god." JJ said while looking down at her hands because the subject hurt her. Jennete is her oldest sister, she's 7 years older than her. Derek looked at her and knew not to say anything else about the subject as he drove back to JJ's apartment.

**X X X**

"Do you think this looks okay?" JJ asked him as she walked out of her room wearing a short flowy black and white dress. It came up about an inch above her knees, Derek looked at her, he was caught off-guard because she usually wears work-type outfits. Even when she's not at work, and that night that she cooked for him. That's still something she would wear at work. This was something she would never wear at work. He was mesmerized by the way her curves fit the dress perfectly, even though it was flowy. Also about the way her chest looked, and her legs, JJ raised her eyebrows as she watches his eyes look her up and down. "Derek." she said as she snapped him out of it. Derek looked at the smirk on her face.

"Yeah, JJ. It looks fine."

"Really?" she asked as she walked over to him. "You don't think it's to sexy?" she said, mocking him. Derek chuckled and JJ pecked his lips and sat on his lap. "We have to be there in 20 minutes." JJ said as she looked into his eyes.

"And it only takes 10 minutes to get there..." Derek said with a smirk, expecting to spend the next 5 minutes making out with her.

"Yup," JJ said as she leaned in and pecked his lips lightly and pulled away. "I'm gonna go finish my make up." she said as she got up and ran into the bathroom quickly, giggling at the expression on his face when she said that, knowing that was **not **the thing he was looking for.

**X X X**

They got there at the right time, the party was at her sister's house in the back yard and was only 2 hours. JJ and Derek walked in the front door and walked through to the back.

"Hey Jennete," JJ said as she walked behind her, Jennete was watching Abigail and her friends sitting in a circle while people dressed as Cinderella and Prince charming told the 9 girls a story about their adventure. Good thing it was an all girl party, or that would be horrible.

"Hello!" she said quiet enough for them not to hear as she hugged JJ, then Derek. "I'm glad you could make it. Abigail wouldn't stop talking about how excited she was for you two to come." she said with a smile as she noticed the gift bags they had. "Oh, here, let me take those!" she grabbed the gifts from them and brought them to the table. Derek smiled at JJ as 'Cinderella' told them that their lunch was ready in the most kid-friendly way. They all rushed over to the table, Abigail spotted JJ and Derek and ran over to them.

"Oh, hi!" she said as she hugged them tightly. "I'm so glad you came!" she said to Derek, he smiled.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Derek said, Abigail smiled at him.

"Go get back to your friends, Abigail, we'll talk to you later." JJ said, Abigail nodded and walked back over to her friends to eat lunch. JJ and Derek stayed there for a couple hours, then went home when it was over and after they helped her clean up.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you up?" Derek asked as he parked at the entrance of the apartment building. JJ looked at him.

"I'm not 5, Derek. I can walk to an elevator. Then to my apartment. That's so hard!" she exclaimed, sarcastically of course. Derek rolled his eyes as she leaned over and pecked his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow at work." she said as she reached to open the door, Derek grabbed her arm and as she turned around to ask him why he did, he crashed his lips into hers. JJ was shocked, but kissed back right away, after a few seconds, he didn't pull away so she grabbed onto his neck and pulled him closer to her. After about a minute of making out, JJ pulled away, both of them out of breath. "See you tomorrow..." she said with a smile as she got out of the car.

JJ walked in the apartment and changed before going back to her sister's house to talk. She got home around 10, she looked at her phone. She had a missed call from Derek about an hour ago, she didn't hear her phone. She's also not that attached to it when they have no work. She ate something quickly before going into her room and changing into pajamas. Her phone started ringing as she picked it up to call him, it was him. JJ smiled as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hey sexy," JJ said with a giggle. "Sorry, I was with Jennete." Derek chuckled.

"It's fine, how are you feeling?" he asked, JJ climbed into bed and turned the tv on.

"Fine," she answered. "I just ate cereal and I could go for a 5 pound cheese burger." JJ said as she licked her lips, thinking about it, well, thinking about a _smaller _burger. Derek chuckled. "God, I sound like a child drooling over triple-layer chocolate cheese cake.." JJ said, she was actually on the verge of drooling.

"JJ." Derek said, mainly to snap her out of her daze, she was thinking about what that would look like... and _taste _like.

"Sorry," she said with a laugh. "Did you need something?"

"What?" Derek asked, confused with her question.

"Did you call me for a reason..?" JJ asked him, Derek tried to think of a quick reason why, but sighed.

"To hear your voice." he confessed. JJ smiled.

"Aww," JJ said, Derek blushed. "You're so cute, Derek." she smiled. "And amazing..." her voice trailed off as she thought about if he were actually there.

"Well, JJ. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, the most well-rounded, talented, sweet woman ever." Derek said honestly, JJ's face turned a shade of red and had a slight burning to it.

"Oh, Derek." JJ said, melting with his way with words. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." she said with a smile, it was completely true.

"Everyone should say it more, because its true. JJ, you are a goddess." JJ let out a laugh because of his word choice.

"Derek, you're a god. I mean, have you seen your body?" she said with a laugh. Derek let out a chuckle.

"Well, I do a thousand push ups every day."

"I remember Em saying something about that to me. _Everyday? _What about today and yesterday, Derek?" JJ asked, doubting his statement.

"That's why I did two thousand today."

"Okay, sure Derek." JJ said in a sarcastic tone of voice, she was doubting the whole situation. _I mean, is that even possible? _She asked herself, and started to doubt herself. _No way._

"It's true." Derek said with a chuckle.

"Prove it."

"Over the phone?" Derek raised his eyebrows, trying to think about how that would even work.

"No, but one day I wanna see you do those one thousand push ups."

"I don't like an audience." Derek said out of pure honesty.

"And your adrenaline will be pumping, which means we could have a little work out of our own afterwords." JJ said with a giggle, thinking about how that would actually go down, him being all aggressive and taking control, like she loved.

"You naughty, naughty girl." Derek said with a smirk.

"I guess you'll have to spank me." JJ growled, Derek chuckled as _he _thought about how it would go down, her on top, being sexy and very aggressive; making him beg like he loved. It's obviously they had different ideas when it came to sex, but it seemed to work out well for them. JJ let out a loud yawn and stretched out her back. "Oh, I'm gonna go to bed." she said as she closed her eyes and opened them slowly, realizing just how tired she actually was after a long day.

"Alright, JJ. I'll see you tomorrow." Derek said.

"Okay." JJ said, disappointed that their conversation had to come to an end because of her tiredness. "See you tomorrow."

"Don't you go getting any more beautiful," Derek said, JJ blushed and smiled.

"I'll try, it's hard, you know." JJ said highly of herself, she didn't actually believe she was as beautiful as he said she was, but recently she's been thinking maybe it's true. Derek makes her feel beautiful, not only by the way he talks to her and cares for her, but he has a gentle touch with her. Whether its a kiss on the lips or him embracing her curves. She took that as a 'goodbye' and hung up the phone with a smile. She walked into the bathroom and washed her face. She heard her phone start to ring again, she smiled and walked over to it. "Didn't think that was enough, did you?" JJ said with a smirk, expecting it to be Derek. She heard dark breathing on the other line and a deep breath being taken.

"Pretty sexy phone conversation with your boyfriend..." she heard a mans voice coming from the other line.

"Who is this?" JJ asked as she slowly and quietly pulled out the drawer of her night stand and reached for her gun.

"Don't you remember me," his voice wasn't dark anymore, it was a voice she remembered. "Jess Miller." his voice spoke clearly enough for JJ to understand, she dropped the phone the ground and held up her gun.


	14. Chapter 14: Nightmares

Different Measures – Part Fourteen

**Authors Note: So last part ended with a cliff hanger and confusement, probably.**

**That'll be cleared up in the next paragraph for you.**

**Anyway, Review please!**

**X X X**

JJ's thoughts flashed back to the headlines, 27 woman were killed by Jess Miller. All of them were called on the phone by different numbers just minutes before they were murdered. _The Killer of Quantico. _The BAU has been trying to catch him for years. JJ stood there with her gun facing the door, she reached down and grabbed her cellphone, the call was already disconnected. She looked at the number, then dialed the only person she knew could possibly help her.

"Hello?" A groggy and upset Penelope Garcia answered the phone. Who would have the nerve to call her at 11pm, _11pm, _on a work night?

"Penelope, I need you to track this number, uh, 577-232-4472 and tell me where it is." JJ said quietly as she stayed aware of everything that was going on. Penelope sat up.

"Is everything alright?"

"Garcia, just do it." Penelope's hands were shaking as she opened her lap top and turned it on. She knew something was wrong by the tone in her voice, she waited impatiently as it turned on. It was on, she logged in quickly and went to the program.

"577-232-4472, right?" she asked JJ as she typed it in the computer.

"Yeah," JJ said as she walked over to the bathroom and aimed her gun in there, checking everywhere while keeping her eyes behind her, she knew never to let her guard down from all angles in times like these. "Where are they?" JJ asked, Penelope scanned the map pin pointed the location of the cell phone.

"Uh, JJ." Penelope gulped and was out of breath. JJ listened to what Penelope was going to say next as she opened her closet and aimed her gun in there, nothing, she glanced in the mirror and saw a faint figure of someone standing behind the door going into the living room. "It says the cell phone is in your house." JJ stiffened.

"_Call Hotch._" JJ said sternly, Penelope could hear it in her voice as she heard a crack, when JJ dropped the phone, followed by two gun shots.

"JJ?" Penelope winced as the line went dead. She spent the next couple of seconds shocked and tears rolling down her face, then remembered she needed to call Hotch.

"Get Derek, Prentiss, Reid and Rossi to JJ's house and call back up, as much back up as you can get." Hotch said into the phone as he grabbed his gun and rushed out the door after hanging up with Garcia. Penelope sniffed back tears.

"Okay, sir." she said, even though he had already hung up, she called back up first Emily, Spencer and Rossi, telling them the same exact thing, to get to JJ's apartment ASAP. Then she called Derek. "Derek," she barely got out, Derek blinked slowly as he sat up.

"What's wrong, baby girl?"

"It's JJ," the moment the words came out of her mouth he shot up immediately. "Somethings wrong, the whole team is on their way to her apartment."

"I'm leaving right now, Penelope. Stay there, I'll call you right away." Derek said, he grabbed his gun and badge and ran out of the door.

**X X X**

"JJ!" Hotch's and Derek's voice came after Derek kicked down her door, they all held there guns up, just in case Jess Miller was still there. They feared the worst, that they had gotten there to late, they're always _to late _when it comes to Jess Miller.

"He's gone," JJ said as she sat on her bed as she got finished wrapping a cloth around her arm. The team hovered around the entrance of the room, the window was broken with a chill coming in.

"JJ, what happened?" Derek was the first one to rush over to her. "What happened to your arm?"

"I don't know, I shot at him and he threw me into the window," JJ answered as she dropped her hand from her arm and Derek looked at it.

"Okay," Hotch said as he put his gun into it's secure place. "Derek, Prentiss, go take JJ to the hospital. Rossi, Reid, come with me back to the BAU. It's obvious we have to catch this guy. He's come after an FBI agent, he's become more confident." Hotch said. "You're going to be okay." he said to JJ out of compassion, he didn't want to just walk out and leave without her knowing he actually cares. Rossi and Reid both gave her looks before walking out, following Hotch.

"Ugh," JJ groaned. "Why the _hell _does this always happen to me?" JJ stood up. "It's like, the little blonde girl is the _perfect _target. I need a break, too!" Emily and Derek both exchanged looks, Emily gave Derek a nod as he reached his legs under her and picked her up bridal style. "What the hell, put me down! I'm _not _a child. I'm perfectly capable of walking!" JJ said, Derek just shook his head as he carried her out to the car.

**X X X**

"You know, Jennifer. You almost punctured your Brachial artery." Dr. Lenis said as he finished giving her a painful Tetanus shot.

"_I_?" JJ asked in clarification.

"The glass," Dr. Lenis corrected himself, it was only coincidence that _she _was _his _patient again, for the, now, 4th time. JJ nodded. "JJ, what I'm trying to say is that your job is becoming very dangerous," he said to her. "With you being pregnant and all, I think it's your best interest to cut back a little."

"You're acting like I have a _drinking _problem or something." JJ snapped at him, she wasn't usually snappy, she was just extremely embarrassed that she was back in the E.R., yet again for something work related. And she was grumpy from it being 1am and the lack of sleep. "It's my _job _Dr. Lenis. I can't just _walk away_."

"I'm not asking you to walk away, JJ. I'm asking you to cut back a little."

"Do you understand what happened to me?" JJ asked him. "_He _came to _my _apartment, I wasn't even on the job." Dr. Lenis let out a sigh.

"I'm not your regular doctor, so I don't really have a say," JJ raised her eyebrows at him. "But, my point still stands." he said as he stood up. "You can be released in the morning, you really should get sleep, though." Dr. Lenis walked out of the room with his clip board. JJ let out a sigh and began to think how right Dr. Lenis was, as much as she didn't want him to be, he was. JJ started thinking about that job offer at the Pentagon and if it would be in the babies best interest to _except _it. JJ hated thinking that, but after what's happened lately, that seemed like the best choice for her. The team had her back, though. She knew she's never get a family like the one she has at the BAU. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Hey," she heard a familiar voice say, she opened her eyes and saw Emily standing in the door. JJ gave her a smile with tired eyes.

"Hey Em." she said as she tried to sit up so they could talk.

"No, JJ." Emily said as she walked over. "I was just making sure you're okay. You need your sleep." JJ smiled.

"Thank you..."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" JJ nodded. "Sleep well." Emily said as she grabbed JJ's hand lightly and walked out. A couple seconds later Derek rushed in.

"The doctor said you were up, I was getting coffee, I would have been here sooner-" Derek said quickly, JJ smiled and laughed a little.

"It's okay." she said as she turned her hand to the palm up, he smiled and walked over as the door shut behind him. He sat next to her and grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly, then looked at her arm that was bandaged up, she needed to get stitches, they didn't bother knocking her out. "Thank you..." JJ said quietly as her eye lids started to get heavy.

"For what?" he asked as he moved the hair out of her eyes.

"Everything." she told him, he smiled.

"Anything for you." he told her and smiles as he watched her eyes close slowly, he stroked her hand with his thumb lightly.

"Derek," she barely got out, she was so half asleep, she didn't even know what she was saying. Derek looked at her. "I love you." the words came out soft and quiet, Derek looked at he sleeping face and kissed her hand lightly.

"I love you too, Jennifer Jareau." he whispered.

**X X X**

_JJ dropped the phone to the ground and wished around, shooting at what was Jess Miller. She saw him in the mirror two seconds ago, she knew something was wrong. She felt her hair being pulled back and something cold against her throat right before the knife dug into her neck and slid across it, she gasped out for air and fell to the ground. Coming face-to-face with the killer that killed her and 27 other woman. _

JJ started gasping for air as she sat up in the hospital bed, grabbing her throat where the blood dripped down. Derek shot up and looked at her.

"JJ, JJ." he put his hand on her shoulder as she stopped gasping for air and felt no gash of blood on her neck, she stopped gasping for air, but was still breathing heavily. She felt the sweat on her neck as she looked up at Derek. "JJ," he said, "What's wrong?" JJ reached her arms up and around his neck as she held him tight, Derek held her, too and didn't let go.

"Derek, it was horrible. It was just the way he killed the other girls, he slit my throat, Derek!" JJ freaked out, Derek understood that it was a dream and held her close.

"Shhh, shh. It's okay, JJ. He's not here anymore. He's not going to hurt you." he whispered to her, JJ nodded and buried her head into his shoulder as she started to calm down. Derek continued holding her without a sound.

"Derek..." she said as she pulled away, Derek gave her a concerned look. "He didn't just leave after he threw me into the window..." JJ told him, Derek scrunched his eyebrows. JJ remembered what happened after that.

_He forcefully threw her into the window. She felt a piercing pain through her arm as she slid down the wall and looked at Jess Miller as he circled around her. She searched for her gun, it was behind him. He smirked at her as he bent down and lightly ran his hand around the piece of glass that went right through her arm and looked at her face as he grabbed onto the piece of glass and pulled it all the way through, not back the other way where the piece of glass was thinner. JJ winced in pain, Jess smirked at her face of pain. This is how he gets off, this is the pleasure he gets out of life. He lightly caressed her cheek and leaned forward, JJ moved her head to the left and he whispered in her ear, "I'll be back, sweetheart. For you and the other two." _

JJ gulped at the remembrance of what that sick fuck did to her. "After he pulled the glass through," JJ began, trying to forget how much pain she was in. "He said 'I'll be back, sweetheart. For you and the other two'." JJ's eyes started to water as she felt the shivers go down her back she had felt as it was happening.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Derek said, JJ grabbed onto his arm.

"You have to tell Hotch, he could be after Penelope or Emily." JJ's eyes pleaded to him not to focus on _him _but _Penelope and Emily. _Derek looked at her and pulled out his cellphone to tell Hotch, thankfully Emily and Penelope were both in the office, they arranged plans for each of the girls to be with someone until they are no longer a target. Derek would stay with JJ, Hotch would ask Emily to stay at his place and Rossi would hang out with Penelope, where ever she would be. JJ looked at Derek as he walked back over, hoping that they were safe and well.

"We've decided that you girls should be with a guy at all times," Derek said. "I'm going to stay with you, Emily will stay with Hotch and Rossi will stay with Penelope. You are all going to be safe," he told her as he sat down. "Now go back to sleep," Derek told her as he grabbed her hand, looking at her eyes half way closed. "I wont leave your side for anything, JJ. I promise." Those were the last words JJ heard before she fell asleep.

**X X X**

JJ saw the nurse injecting something into her IV. She looked at her, worried.

"What are you putting into that?" she asked, the nurse looked at her.

"They're antibiotics sweetie, for your arm. We need to give you some of this so you wont get an infection from anything." the nurse told her. "Are you hungry? Would you like me to get you some breakfast?" JJ nodded. "What would you like to drink, there's milk, coffee, orange juice and apple juice."

"Can I have Orange Juice and Coffee please?" JJ asked as the nurse nodded and walked away, JJ grabbed the clicker that moved the hospital bed up and moved it so she was sitting up at a good angle to eat some food.

"Ah, Jennifer." Dr. Lenis said as he walked into the room. "Did you get a good rest?" he asked as he glanced at Derek, who looked **very **uncomfortable on the chair he was laying on.

"Yeah, I did, thanks." JJ said with a smile.

"Alright, well I've put in some prescriptions for you, at the pharmacy downstairs, so don't forget to stop by. I gave you an antibiotic called Erythromycin, that will basically get rid of any infection that would possibly occur. You take it 3 times a day for 14 days. I also gave you Morphine tablets that will help the pain, you can take it every 4 hours, depending on the pain, take no more than 4 in 24 hours. There is enough here for 15 days, if you feel you need more come back and let me know. I don't think you will, so afterwords try taking Ibuprofen. Be sure you ween yourself off the Morphine tablets and don't just stop them if you decide to take them 4 times a day." Dr. Lenis told her, JJ nodded.

"When can I go home?" JJ asked him.

"We need to take one more blood sample and let the medicine set in; you also can't drive home."

"How long will that be?"

"It will take 3 hours top, okay?" JJ nodded. She was upset about how long it would take, but there was no sense in protesting it.

"Do you have a sore throat? Dizziness?" he asked quickly before he made his leave. JJ shook her head and he nodded as he left. The nurse walked back in and set the sausage and eggs on the table in front of her and set the orange juice and coffee down. JJ took one look at the tiny eggs and shriveled up sausage and felt sick.

"On second thought-" she began to say, but suddenly felt like she was going to throw up, Derek opened her eyes and looked at JJ, oh shit. He knew that look, he reached for the barf pan that was under the table and put it there just before she threw up. Derek held it under her before pulling it away to make sure she was finished, JJ pulled her head away and nodded. Derek handed the nurse the barf pan that was now filled with barf.

"I'll go get the doctor,"

"NO!" Derek and JJ both said at the same time, the nurse gave the two of them a weird look.

"I'm pregnant, it's just morning sickness." JJ told the nurse, the nurse nodded and went to dispose of the throw up and let Dr. Lenis know what happened. JJ grabbed the plate and handing it to him. "This is gross," she stated as he grabbed it. "Please throw it out before I throw up again." Derek look one look at it and in the trash it went. JJ took a sip of her coffee, then orange juice, then coffee and repeated the whole thing a few more times before looking up at Derek, who was looking at her with raised eye brows. "I know this looks weird..." she said as she held the coffee cup up to her lips. "Baby making me do it." she said quickly and cutely then took a sip, Derek chuckled at JJ and shook his head. _That's JJ for ya._


	15. Chapter 15: Scream for Ice Cream

Different Measures – Part Fifteen

**Authors Note: Last part was cute, eh, eh? **

**Well, anyway. This is another romantic, cutesy chapter.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Review please!**

**(PS-that's probably the shortest authors note.. ever. :)**

**X X X**

Derek sat back down next to JJ, she looked at him from the TV.

"Where'd you go?" she asked him.

"The bathroom, I said your name. You didn't even look at me." he said with a chuckle, that was a lie. He didn't go to the bathroom, he did something else. JJ stuck her tongue out at him and the nurse walked in.

"Here is some chocolate ice cream sweetie," the nurse said, JJ raised her eye brows and looked at Derek who made a 'I didn't do it' look, which he obviously did. JJ smiled at the nurse as she walked away. They were about 30 minutes from going home, the blood was being processed.

"Derek." she said as she looked at him, he smiled. "You're too sweet." JJ said as she grabbed his hand. "You know I love my chocolate." she said as she took a bite. Derek chuckled and shook his head. 20 minutes later, they got the results and she was fine and good to go. Derek drove her home. "Did you talk to Penelope at all?" JJ remembered, Derek looked at her.

"Yeah, last night I told her you were okay." JJ nodded and looked down at her phone.

"I think I'm gonna call her.." Derek nodded as JJ typed in Penelope's number and put it to her ear, listening to the 3 rings before she picked up.

"How are you feeling?" Penelope asked quickly as she saw JJ was calling, JJ laughed a little.

"What? No happy greeting?"

"I just wasn't sure if you were okay..." Penelope began, her voice soft.

"I'm fine, Penelope. Derek and I are actually on our way to my house," JJ told her. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine, and to thank you for last night."

"It's my job, JJ. Even if it wasn't, I still would have done it. I'm just glad you're okay." JJ smiled.

"Thanks Penelope, I'll talk to you later."

"Stay well." Penelope said as JJ hung up, JJ smiled and looked at Derek.

"She's so sweet. I love her." Derek smiled.

"She's a lot of things..." Derek said, thinking about her sweetness, whits and funny side. The two of them laughed as they drove back to her house.

Derek put her bag on he kitchen table as JJ walked over to her room and opened the door, expecting the cold draft from the broken window to still be there, but it wasn't. She looked back at Derek, who smiled at her, as she walked into the room. Derek followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist while lightly kissing her shoulder. JJ smiled and grabbed onto his hands that were around her. She felt safe in his arms.

"Did you?" she asked him, Derek whispered that he did in her ear, which shot shivers through her body. She smiled as she matched her palms with the back of his hands and slid her fingers between his. "You're too good to me, Derek." JJ said as she shook her head.

"And that's a bad thing?" Derek asked as JJ pulled away from his grasp to face him, JJ looked into his eyes as she pressed her lips against his lips light and gave him a half smile.

"No..." she said while she moved her finger along his chest, through his shirt. "But I just feel like I don't do enough for you. You've done so much and..." her voice trailed off as she looked at him. "And all I've done was cause problems." Derek looked at her, wondering how she could ever say that. He shook his head.

"No, no. JJ. You haven't caused any problems. You've done so much for me, JJ. You showed me what love is, even though our love is extremely unconventional, you still did. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be having one night stands still and probably would never settle down and have children. Even though we haven't exactly settled down yet, we'll make this work. I promise you." he told her, it came from his heart. JJ was staring in his eyes the whole time and she nodded. She believed every word that he was saying.

"Thank you."

"You say that too much." he said with a smile, JJ smiled and shook her head.

"I know, I'm just so thankful. You are the best, and knowing that I have such a strong support system really helps me." JJ said, she took a deep breath. The thing she was about to say was going to bring back a lot or memories. "When my sister committed suicide... my father blamed me for not stopping her. I didn't realize what was going on, I was 11. But that didn't satisfy him..." JJ began, Derek looked at her intensely. She never brought up her sister to just anyone, and she never told anyone what happened after that. "He left when I was 16," she took a deep breath. "That's when I told him what I wanted to be, he hit me and told me he never wanted to see me again. And he left." JJ's eyes started to water, "He wanted me to be an Auto Technician, he drilled it into me ever since my sister committed suicide." Derek couldn't find the words to speak, he had no idea that that even happened. "I guess I just never felt supported after that."

"No matter what happens, JJ. I'll always be here, I'll always support any decision you make like it's my own. I promise you." JJ nodded and buried her head in his chest.

**X X X**

"Prentiss..." Emily heard Hotch's voice and looked up at him, she was looking at Jess Miller's victimology; which consisted of women with any hair color. He started killing 4 years ago with women in their 20s then moved to womens in their 30s last year. He changed his victims ages, they believe because they almost caught him. "Are you ready to go?" Emily nodded and grabbed her bag while walking over to him, the lights shut off as they opened the glass doors and shut them. They were the last ones in there because Hotch had to stay later to get work done, and Emily was spending the night at his house. They got there 20 minutes later, Emily looked out the window when they pulled up to the apartment building. Emily followed him up, she knew where he lived already, so it wasn't unfamiliar. He unlocked the door and opened it, not that was unfamiliar. He re-did the entire apartment to make it more kid-friendly for Jack. "I'll show you the guest room." Hotch said as he led her down the hall and to the room. Emily smiled and walked in. "Jack is going to be dropped off any minute, I'm going to start dinner. Is spaghetti and meat balls okay?" Hotch felt awkward about this situation, but knew it had to be this way because of the situation they were in. He just didn't want this to change the way she looked at him, spending the night at his house that was.

"That's fine, thank you." Emily said, he gave her a smile and walked down the hall. Emily raised her eyebrows. He smiled... he actually smiled at her. He usually does a small nod in stead of a smile. Emily closed the door and changed into a long sleeve shirt and sweat pants. Her usual spaghetti strap shirt and underwear pajamas were not going to be warn tonight. She brushed her hair and then walked out into the kitchen and watched Hotch put spaghetti into the pot of boiling water. "Hi..." she said as she slipped into the seat at the kitchen table, Hotch looked up at her.

"Hey.. make yourself right at home, Prentiss." he told her as he put the meat balls into the microwave.

"Emily is fine," she corrected him, Hotch looked up at her and felt embarrassed. He was so used to calling her Prentiss.

"Right, Emily. Sorry." He said. "Would you like anything to drink?" he asked her. "I have wine," he knew that she loved wine, and just about any kind of alcoholic drink. Emily smiled at him.

"Sure." she said, Hotch smiled and grabbed two glasses, set them down at the table and grabbed the wine and poured the glasses.

"With JJ's birthday coming up, I thought I'd get her a bottle of this, do you think that's a good idea?" He asked Emily, mainly because he wasn't sure if that'd be okay. Emily took a sip and looked at him.

"No," she said as she set the glass down. "No..." she thought of an idea. "JJ, um, hates wine."

"JJ hates wine?" Hotch asked, he was confused. "She drank some a month ago, when we went out to dinner." Hotch said, referring to the teams "night of celebration" that they have every once in a while. Emily froze.

"She hates this kind of wine," she said as she grabbed the glass. _Yeah, this kind. Perfect. _She thought to herself as she took a satisfied sip of it.

"It's the same wine..." _Damn you Agent Hotchner! _Emily screamed inside.

"Right, well, she doesn't like wine anymore." Emily said quickly, Hotch raised his eyebrows, doubting it. He read her like a book.

"Emily, what's going on?" Emily let out a sigh as she set the glass down.

"I don't think I should tell you..." Emily said. "I mean, I _can't _tell you."

"If it's regarding JJ, I think it's prominent that I know." Emily let out a sigh, _JJ's gonna kill me. _She thought as she looked at him.

"JJ's pregnant."

**X X X**

It had been the 4th time that Derek and JJ had done _it. _Or you could say the 3rd and a half time, considering they didn't really get to finish it.

"JJ, it can wait," Derek told her, JJ looked at her boyfriend and then reached for the phone, Derek let out a sigh as he got off her and laid down next to her. JJ looked at the caller ID.

"It's Emily." she said as she sat up and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" JJ asked.

"You are going to hate me." Were the first words that came out of Emily's mouth, JJ was confused and concerned at the same time.

"Why would I hate you, Em? What happened?" JJ asked, wondering _why _she could possibly say that.

"Hotch knows." Emily said, JJ felt sick suddenly, wondering _what _Hotch knows, but having a bad feeling. _Oh my god. _She screamed.

"Hotch knows?" She asked, Derek looked at JJ's back and listened. "Hotch knows what, _Emily_?" JJ asked in a condescending tone.

"That you're pregnant..." Emily said quietly. "Look, JJ, I'm sorry. I tried to lie to him, I should have just told him that you would love a bottle of wine for your birthday, but that wouldn't exactly be true. So I told him that you cant-" Emily began to say.

"Emily, _Emily._" JJ said to catch her attention. "Does he know it's Derek's?" JJ needed to know the answer **now **so she could be prepared for the worse.

"No, of course not. Even if he asked whose it was I would not tell him." Emily told her, honestly, JJ nodded.

"Thank you for telling me, Em. And don't worry, I don't hate you. And I am not mad at you, I completely understand."

"Okay, I'm really sorry..."

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." JJ said and waited until Emily said 'okay, bye' then hung up the phone. She felt soft lips press against her shoulder and move to her neck while he pushed her hair over to her other shoulder.

"What does Hotch know?" Derek whispered against her neck, JJ tilted her neck to the side and bit her lip, forgetting momentarily that Emily was even talking about.

"I'll tell you later..." she whispered as Derek turned her and laid her back down with his hand on her neck, he continue to leave soft kisses on her neck and jawline as he moved her hand from her neck and gently caressed her curves.

**X X X**

Emily hung up the phone and heard a door shut and a small voice start talking, followed by Hotch's voice. Emily set her phone on the dresser and walked out of the room and down the hall. Hotch saw Jack's gaze move to Emily as he stopped talking in mid- sentence.

"Jack... you remember Emily? She works with me, she's spending the night here in the guest room, okay?" Hotch said to Jack, Jack looked at him.

"Why daddy?"

"We're working on a case, and we need to keep Emily safe from the bad guy, okay?" Hotch told him, in a way that Jack would understand without him getting the wrong impression. Jack nodded and walked over to Emily.

"Hi," he said. "Are you friends with Mrs. JJ?" Jack asked, Emily smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, she works with your daddy and I." Emily told him, Jack smiled and nodded then looked back at his father.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Jack said to him.

"Dinners ready, what do we do before we eat?"

"Wash my hands!" Jack exclaimed, Hotch nodded.

"Yeah, go ahead." Jack disappeared into the bathroom and Emily smiled at Hotch.

"He's so cute," Emily told him, it was true. Jack was probably the most adorable kid he's ever seen. Hotch laughed as he put the plate of spaghetti on the table.

"You should see him when he needs to go to bed, then tell me how cute he is." Hotch laughed at his own joke, Jack isn't the best at listening when it's bed time and he's not tired, but he _does _have to keep Jack on a set schedule. Emily smiled as she sat down at the table.

"Okay, how about _I _put him to sleep tonight, and I'll show you he's just as cute then as he is now." Emily said, she didn't even know how Jack acts, if he whines, screams, throws stuff. But knowing that he's Hotch's son, he probably get's angry and stubborn with a serious face. Hotch laughed.

"You're on."

**X X X**

"Mmmm, Derek." JJ said as let out a breath. she listened to his heart beat and traced the dips in his chest from his six-pack. Derek chuckled from the slight moan that escaped her mouth as she let out the sigh. "Shut up." she whispered as she buried her head into his neck.

"You're so cute." he whispered as he moved his hand gently along her shoulder, where it was resting. JJ blushed and let out a laugh.

"Yeah, right."

"Yes, that is right." Derek said as he looked at JJ scrunch her eyebrows at him. He smirked, JJ shook her head and leaned forward to kiss his lips lightly. She felt the warmth of her chest pressed against his and smiled as he put his hand on her mid-back and pulled her closer. JJ pulled away slightly.

"I want pickles.." she said as she pulled away and pulled the sheet around her and walked towards the door. Derek raised his eye brows.

"Seriously, JJ?" he asked, regarding her breaking the passionate kiss that they were sharing in order to go get a pickle. JJ opened the door.

"Yup." she said as she left to get a pickle.

**X X X**

Hotch stood up and grabbed the empty plates that were in front of them and brought them over to the kitchen, Emily leaned over to Jack and whispered, "I'm gonna put you to sleep tonight," his face lit up, he loved having new people reading him a bed time story.

"Will you read to me, like daddy does?" Jack whispered back, Emily smiled.

"Yes, but only if you listen to me, okay?" Emily asked, Jack nodded. "Oh, and give daddy a hard time about a bath." she whispered quickly before Hotch walked back in.

"Okay Jack. It's time for your bath." Jack glanced at Emily.

"No!" he said as he hopped down from the chair with his toy car in hand as he ran down the hall and giggled. Hotch looked at Emily immediately.

"What did you do you devil?" he asked, Emily was shocked that he even said that, but didn't let that stop her.

"I didn't do anything," she said, in a tone of voice that was obvious she did. Hotch looked at her.

"I'm comin' for you Jack!" he said as he ran down the hall, Emily smiled at the way Hotch acted when he was at home, he let go a lot more and showed a lot more of his feelings. And that showed as they were talking during dinner. She felt something different about him... something that she wanted to punch herself for...


	16. Chapter 16: My Bundle of Sunshine!

Different Measures – Part Sixteen

**Authors Note: So, I gave you a little more lust in this part.**

**More than I normally do, I don't know... It's just awkward for me to write about sex.**

**Lol, thanks for your reviews and please review this one!**

**BTW: I added that little thing about Emily feeling something for Hotch at the end.**

**I don't really know if I'm going to go somewhere with that, mainly because this story is centered around JJ and Derek.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**WARNING: It gets PRETTY graphic in here, It's not rated M, because I don't think it needs to be.**

**This part does NOT have sex in it, but it has language and content that is not appropriate for people under the age of 13, because this would be in a PG-13 movie. However, I think that you should be AT LEAST 15 or 16 when reading this, thanks.**

**X X X**

JJ laid in bed, staring at the wall. She was thinking about the night that started it all. The main reason she was embarrassed and reluctant to talk to Derek the next day was mainly because of the way she acted.

**The night it all started...**

JJ had told Emily and Penelope that two drinks was enough. But Penelope just **had **to order JJ another drink. And by that time, she was already sort of drunk. Then came the 4th drink. And then the 5th. Which made her _wasted. _She was already grinding with some guy she hardly knew by the 4th. Then Derek walked over and she asked him to dance, **while **drinking the 5th drink.

"Come on." JJ whined at Emily and Penelope as she walked over to them, while grabbing onto Derek. "Please get me another drink!"

"I think that 4 apple martini's and a beer is enough." Emily said, each of those had 3 shots of vodka in each, then plus the beer.

"That's NOT fair.." JJ said.

"You're grinding with Derek! You definitely cannot have any more to drink." Penelope said, JJ looked at Derek, then sort of realized her point seeing as their co-workers and they **do not **"grind" together.

"Besides, you're out of control."

"I am not out of control Emily Prentiss!" JJ said as she scanned the room. "_THIS _is out of control!" JJ slurred her words as she walked over to a guy that she was grinding with before. She grabbed his shirt and pushed her lips against him roughly, Emily, Penelope and Derek were both equally shocked by this. JJ pulled away slightly. "Wanna come back to my place?" the guy was about to say 'yes' when Derek walked over.

"Ok, JJ. You made your point." he said as he grabbed her arm. "Walk away." he said to the guy, he opened his mouth to say something. "Walk Away." Derek said in a really intimidating voice, he stumbled away quickly. JJ pouted as Derek led her back to the table.

"I wanted to have sex tonight! I haven't had sex for a _really _long time Derek!" she scolded Derek.

"Alright, JJ. I'm gonna drive you home now." Derek said, JJ pouted and didn't say anything.

"Good. Get home safe." Emily said.

"Bye Jayje." Penelope said, JJ stuck her tongue out at both of them as Derek pulled here away.

"Wow, that was a side of JJ I've never seen before..."

"You're the one that wanted to give her another drink." Penelope said as she took a sip of her drink suspiciously, Emily nodded, then realized it was _her _who had gotten JJ the other drink.

"Hey!"

JJ looked out the window as Derek pulled up to her apartment building, she was tired, but really disappointed that she wasn't going home with that cute boy. JJ looked at Derek who was putting the car in park.

"I'm gonna walk you up." he said, he wanted to make sure she didn't fall asleep in the elevator or something.

"No," JJ demanded, Derek looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I'm scared."

"That's why I'm going to walk you up, JJ." he said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"NO!" JJ demanded, Derek jumped and looked at her.

"Damn, JJ. What is wrong with you."

"I wanna stay at your house." she said, Derek looked at her with a weird expression on his face. He planned to drive back to the bar, pick up a chick, then go back to his house with her.

"JJ, no. That's ridiculous. I drove all the way here." JJ crossed her arms.

"I am **not** getting out of the car." she said, emphasis on the 'not'. Derek looked at her.

"You're such a baby." He said as he buckled his seat belt and took the car out of park and pulled out of the driveway. JJ smiled in satisfaction as he drove.

Derek led her inside he didn't have an extra room, that meant he was sleeping on the couch tonight. "Here." he said as he handed JJ one of his button down shirts. "You can sleep in that. And you can also sleep in my room, I'll take the couch." Derek said as he closed the door to his room and walked over to the couch. He put the TV on and took his shirt off before grabbing a pillow and a blanket.

JJ looked at the button down shirt and threw it on the bed. She pulled her shirt off, struggling because of how drunk she was, she finally got it off and threw it on the floor. Then she got her skirt off and threw it on the chair. She slid the button down shirt on and buttoned it up. JJ laid down on the bed and closed her eyes, then opened them again. She couldn't fall asleep. She walked out of the bedroom and saw him sitting on the couch without a shirt on. She raised her eyebrows as Derek turned around and saw her there.

"JJ," he let out a groan as he got up and walked over to her. "Is there something wrong?" JJ paused and lost her words as she was staring at Derek's chest. She never doubted that he had a six-pack. But she just didn't realize _how _ripped he actually was. She shook her head slowly. He looked at her messed up hair that was parted down the middle as he turned her around. "Then get back to sleep." he said as he pushed her into the room, not hard.

"I can't sleep, Derek." she told him, as she sat in his bed. He noticed that the shirt he had given her was showing _a lot _of her thighs.

"Watch TV or something," he said as he threw the remote on the bed beside her and walked out of the room. JJ let out a sigh as he walked out of the room and lept to her feet as she quickly glided along the floor.

"Derek," she said as she opened the door.

"WHAT?" Derek sounded a lot more angry and upset then he indented to. He saw JJ's face turn into one of a begging puppy, he felt really bad. "JJ..." he said as she shut the door. He opened it and walked forward.

"I love you Derek Morgan!" JJ blurted out, it had been the alcohol that would make her admit such a thing, even if it had been true. The room became quite, Derek didn't know what to say. "You're very sweet, you drove me home, and then here because I didn't want to be alone, I _don't _want to be alone, Derek." she said as she took a step forward and reached out to put her palm on his chest lightly. "You're so sexy.." she whispered, not even thinking about anything at the moment besides that. If she wasn't under the influence, she would have _never _said _anything_ at all. Derek didn't move, after all, he was shocked. He wanted to see what she was going to do, say next. "Even when you're angry with me, it turns me on." JJ told him as she lightly kissed his chest, she left kisses up to his neck. Derek was still, he hadn't fully understood what was going on right now. "Everything you do turns me on." she whispered in his ear as she kissed his ear lightly, her hands moved down his chest as he rubbed it. She continued to leave soft kisses along his neck and collarbone, surely leaving him wanting more. JJ's hands moved down to his pants.

"JJ!" Derek realized what was going on, he knew he couldn't let it happen, no matter how much he wanted it to. They see each other every day at work, all it was going to do was mess up his mojo. He put his hands on her shoulders to lightly push her away.

JJ put her hands on his chest and whispered in his ear, "Just fuck me Derek Morgan." JJ said in a husky voice, Derek has never heard JJ like this, nor has any woman ever ordered him like that. JJ pushed her body against his as hard as she could when he dropped his hands. "Fuck me like you've never fucked any other girl," she whispered as she kissed his neck. That's what set him off.

**JJ acts similar **_**now **_**when they have sex**, but when it was happening for the first time and they _had _to see each other the next day at work is embarrassed her that it went as far as it did, and that she sounded as desperate as she did.

"Babe," she heard Derek's soft voice JJ looked up at him. "Time to go to work." he said, JJ sighed as she heard his heart beat again.

"Can we just stay like this for the rest of the day?" she asked.

"Nope, we gotta go to work baby." he said as he kissed the top of her head as he slid out from under her and stood up, JJ giggled at his naked body. "Oh, that's reassuring." he said, sarcastically of course. He knew that his body was perfect in the ladies view point. JJ giggled and turned over.

**X X X**

After Hotch finally got Jack to take a bath, he was convinced he would give Emily the hardest time ever to go to bed. Hotch walked out of Jack's room after telling him to put is PJs on. "He's all yours." Emily smirked at Hotch, she was about to beat her boss in something. She got up and walked into Jack's room, he was all in bed and dressed.

"What book would you like me to read?"

"Daddy was in the middle of reading me _The Great Gatsby_!" Jack said, Emily raised her eyebrows. "He skips over the yucky adult stuff though!" Jack said quickly, Emily nodded and grabbed the book as she pulled up a chair to the edge of his bed as she looked at the book. _Of course, Hotch would read this to his to his 6-year-old son._ Emily thought as she opened the book and began to read it. Jack was asleep 10 minutes later, Emily didn't wonder why. _She _was falling asleep as she was reading it. She carefully marked the page with the book mark as she quietly walked out of the room and out to the kitchen table where Hotch was sitting.

"And that, is how it's done." she said as she sat down with a victorious nod. Hotch was astounded, and a little confused on how Jack, _she _played him like that. "I think that deserves a little victory-drink. Don't you think?" Hotch shrugged as he grabbed two glasses and poured them half way with wine. He went to kiss Jack goodnight and make sure he _was _asleep. Still angry that his co-worker won. It's his own son for god sake!

**X X X**

"Ew." JJ said as she took a bite of the pancakes Derek had made for her, she didn't mean to say it out loud, but they tasted gross to her. And it wasn't the way Derek made them.

"Thanks, JJ." he said as he sat across from her. "I like them," he said as he took a big bite and smiled at his pure genius. JJ emptied the pancake into her napkin. "Are they really _that_ bad?" Derek asked.

"No, it's not _them._" JJ told him. "Its _me._" JJ said, Derek gave her a confused look. "My taste buds are starting to act weird, Derek. I mean, I actually eat pickles and pickles wrappedin _cheese, _CHEESE, Derek! It sound gross. But it tastes so good.." JJ said as she thought about that juicy pickle wrapped in cheddar cheese. Derek chuckled.

"Wow, I'm never kissing you again." he said with a smile, JJ looked at him.

"Hey! Might we not forget, you did this to me mister." she said as she pointed down to her stomach. "It might not look it now, but there's a baby in there Derek Morgan." Derek chuckled. JJ gasped and he looked up, alarmed at what she made that noise to. "We have to pick out a name for him."

"_Him?_" Derek asked, he knew they couldn't tell her what the sex was, it's only been about a month.

"Momma's intuition, Derek. It indeed is a baby boy. At least I hope."

"What do you have against _girls_?" Derek asked his girlfriend, JJ looked at him.

"Boys are funner. And cuter when they're born. Besides, I like boys more." JJ said with a smile, not that she'd _hate _if she had a girl. She'd be happy with whatever gender she had as a child. It would still be her child and she wouldn't love it any less.

"Eh, you're right. Girls are pains in the ass." Derek said as he took a bite of his pancake, keeping a straight face. He was kidding, for the most part.

"Derek!" JJ exclaimed.

"Except for you, my little bundle of sunshine!" he said as he filled his fork with pieces of pancake and shoved it into his mouth. JJ made a disgusted face and suddenly hated the thought of food...


	17. Chapter 17: New Target

Different Measures – Part Seventeen

**Authors Note: I've gotta say. I am NOT to happy about the reviews I've been getting lately.**

**I JUST posted part 10 and only for 2 reviews. I guess that's my fault for posting them so close together.**

**Which I do that for YOU guys. So I'll just wait longer then every day to update. Every 3 days, perhaps?**

**I don't mind. That leaves me more time to write more chapters.**

**Here you are. Review, please.**

**PS- I am thinking of writing a Sherlock Holmes/Criminal Minds crossover. OR an Inception/Criminal Minds Crossover, one or the other :] Would anyone read it? If I get enough answers I'll give a sneak peak of the summery if you want! Thanks.**

**X X X**

"How was your night?" Hotch asked as Derek and JJ walked into the room, he wasn't anticipating anything; he was just making sure that nothing happened regarding _J_ess_ Miller_.

"It was fine, I slept like a baby." JJ said with a smile across her face. "Derek slept on the couch and hurt his back." she said, oh he hurt his back alright. But it _wasn't _from the couch. Emily raised her eye brows at JJ as she smiled sweetly at her.

"Alright, well we have no leads as to were Jess Miller might be. So we will continue what we have been doing _until _we find him. It could last up to months. But we can't stop doing our jobs."

"Oh, god. Months? You're killing me here, Aaron." Rossi said, he was sitting in the chair, he looked over-tired and like he got no sleep. "I love Garcia, but _that _was horrible." JJ couldn't help but let out a giggle, Rossi shot his attention to her. "Got something to say, Blondie?" JJ raised her eyebrows, Rossi definitely got no sleep.

"Yes, you can spend the night in your own bed and Spencer can stay with Penelope." JJ said, Derek looked at her, wanting to protest but that would look weird. Rossi secretly cheered in his head and nodded.

"I think that's best."

"Good, it's settled then. Rossi wont be a big grump tomorrow morning!" JJ said, Rossi raised his eyebrows as the room filled with laughter, even a little from Hotch.

"We have to go about our business as if it never happened," Hotch said once the laughter died down, the team nodded. "There are some case files at each of your desks. Get to work." Everyone got up and walked out of the room, JJ and Hotch were the last ones on their way out, JJ kept chanting in her head; _please don't say anything, please don't say anything. _Hoping, just maybe it would work. Hotch took a breath and JJ's chanting stopped. _Screw me. _

"JJ," he said, she turned around to face him. "If you ever need anything at all... just let me know. Whether it's time off or advice." he tried not to say exactly what he was talking about, it would only make an awkward situation all the more awkward. JJ gave him a smile and nodded.

"Thanks..." she said as she walked out of the room and walked into her office and sat down at the desk. She opened the first case and heard a knock at her door. She looked up and saw Emily standing there. "Come in," she said with a smile as she closed the case file. Emily shut the door behind her. "If you've come to apologize, _again _it's fine."

"Well, I was going to say _that. _And that I hope you are doing well." Emily said JJ looked at her.

"Well, thank you. My arm is fine, and so is my stomach."

"I'm glad.." Emily said, she stood there still, awkwardly.

"How was it sleeping with Hotch-** at **Hotch's house." JJ corrected herself, she didn't exactly mean it _that _way, but knew the Emily thought she meant it that way.

"JJ." Emily said, JJ smiled at Emily's facial expression.

"I was kidding, I was kidding. C'mon, Em. We're all adults here. Can't we have jokes like that?"

"Not about our _boss._" Emily emphasized 'boss' as she shook her head at JJ. She was shocked that JJ even said anything like that. Not that she knows about her and Derek, JJ's become more relaxed around her with her word choices. She isn't exactly sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Jeez. When was the last time you had sex?" JJ asked Emily, mainly because of how up-tight she was acting.

"When was the last time you did?" Emily asked, it would have been a good comeback if she wasn't pregnant because It was **a lot **longer than a month ago.

"Last night." JJ said with a smirk. "Now, answer my question."

"Oh god," Emily said, cursing herself for actually getting that image in her head. She looked at JJ who patiently waited for an answer. Emily knew she wasn't going to get out of this _without _telling her, like she hoped. Emily let out a sigh as she sat down on the chair across from her. "6 months ago." JJ raised her eyebrows.

"Alright, _we _need to get you laid, **tonight.**" JJ said to Emily.

"With Jess Miller _hunting _us? That's **not **going to fly with Hotch well."

"I have my ways." JJ said in a mysterious whisper as she walked out of the room, leaving Emily wondering what she was going to do. _What the heck is she gonna tell him? 'Emily, Derek and I are going to go out so Emily can get laid for the first time in 6 months'?_

**X X X**

"C'mon slut! Lets go!" JJ said as she walked into the room Emily was in, she didn't mean it literally.

"Did you just call me a slut?" Emily asked, to make sure she actually heard _JJ_ call her a _slut. _

"You're about to be." she said as she put a bag on the table in front of Emily.

"Ok, that baby is making you crazy." Emily said, she had more and more reason to believe that that is what's going on with JJ. Her hormones were starting to go crazy. Emily looked in the bag and pulled out the skimpy shirt. "Oh, no way."

"Do you want to get laid Emily Prentiss?" Emily looked at JJ and knew she had to wear this. Once she was in, she couldn't get out.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Emily asked JJ when they got to the club, more like yelled in JJ's ear over the blasting music.

"You're acting like you've never done this before," JJ yelled over the music.

"I have, just not with a co-worker! It's weird!" Emily yelled, JJ understood because Emily was a very closed person. But JJ also new that once Emily _finally _had sex again she'd be a little less up-tight.

"I'm your _friend, _Emily. Not your _co-worker._" JJ yelled in Emily's ear, just so that she would get it straight in her head, she let out a breath and looked at JJ then walked over to the guy that had been staring her down for the past 20 minutes. JJ looked back at Derek and smiled.

"Tell me again _why_ you're convincing Emily to have a one night stand?" Derek said in JJ's ear as she put her hands on his chest and watched Emily and the mysterious man.

"She hasn't gotten laid in a while. She needs to get back in the game, Derek. She's been lacking lately. So I needed to give her a little push." JJ said, Derek nodded and looked down at JJ, who was watching Emily still.

"Dance with me," JJ heard Derek whisper in her ear, JJ smiled and took a last look at Emily talking to the guy and smiled, then grabbed his hand as they walked out to the dance floor. The music got louder and consumed them as they started dancing. JJ and Derek were dancing through at least 4 songs, them not noticing, they were too busy focusing on each other. JJ turned her back towards him and started grinding against him, he placed soft kissed on her neck that drove her crazy. JJ was on the brink of dragging him out of there and getting laid herself tonight. She glanced over at Emily who was talking to a _different _guy. Derek nibbled on her neck that nearly drove her insane. She caught a glimpse of the guy's face. JJ was so caught up in everything that was going on she couldn't grasp the idea of how bad it was that it was him.

"Jess Miller," JJ whispered, Derek paused, thinking that his girlfriend just moaned the name of another man. He was about to ask _what _she said and _why. _But JJ's eyes opened wide. "JESS MILLER!" she said loudly as she took off, pushing people out of the way to get to Emily.

JJ was the _only _person of the BAU that has ever seen his face, they've got sketches of the guy, but that _wasn't _the same. Even Emily Prentiss didn't realize _who _he was, he introduced himself as 'Jerel Milsser' which is commonly used by serial killers, scrambling the letters of their names to form new ones that is. He was charming, a trait psychopaths usually didn't have. He fooled Emily Prentiss.

Emily gladly took the extended hand of 'Jerel Milsser' as he escorted her towards the rooms in the back of the club that were _just_ for this particular act. _Alright, Em. This is it. You've got this. Just because you haven't been in the game lately, doesn't mean you can't bring it. _'Jerel Milsser' has much different things on his mind.

JJ watched as Jess Miller extended his hand and escorted her towards the hall way that lead to the rooms where people got it on. That was _by far _the last thing on her mind as she moved the people that were dancing out of her way, she got to the hall way and heard a lot off moans coming from each room, she wasn't sure which room. What if she got there too late? It's easy to kill someone when they have no idea it's coming. JJ's mind filled with the worst.

Derek heard JJ scream 'Jess Miller' before running through the crowd, he couldn't quite understand why until he saw Emily being taken to the back. He _tried _to push his way through the crowed, but there were a bunch of girls trying to grind on him, effecting his speed of getting to Emily and JJ.

JJ got to the last door, she listened to it and heard Emily's voice saying: "Get off me! Bastard!" JJ knew it was Emily. She opened the door and saw Emily being held by Jess Miller, his knife pressing against Emily's neck, JJ gulped at looked at them.

"Come here, JJ." JJ remembered Jess Miller's voice. No matter how hard she tried to forget, his voice stuck to her like cement. JJ took a step forward, knowing that if she didn't listen he would hurt her.

"JJ, Don't listen to him!" Emily said as she gasped from the cold knife pressing into her skin, she felt like it was about to break her skin.

"Do as I say, or I'll cut her." Jess Miller knew he had them. It was _perfect. _First he would kill the brunette and use the blonde to get to that red heads house, kill her and then save the blonde for last. He loves his took another step forward. "Now close the door," JJ turned around and closed it quietly. "Lock it," JJ turned the lock on the door and looked at Emily. "Look at me!" he commanded. JJ jumped and directed her attention to him. "I want you to look at me when I slit her through, slowly and carefully. So you can feel the pleasure it brings."

"You sick fuck," Emily gritted through her teeth.

"Shut up!" he screamed as he pushed the knife in deeper, drawing blood.

"Emily!" JJ screamed out as tears fell from Emily's eyes. Jess Miller looked up at JJ with a smirk on his face as he laughed. "Stop!" she cried out.

"Now why would you want me to do that?" JJ heart the door nob rattle behind her, she felt a sudden urge that it was Derek, she moved to the other side of the door and looked at him.

"Because you're going to die, Mother fucker." she said, and as if right on cue Derek burst the door open and ran as fast as he could to Jess Miller, he let Emily go as Derek plowed him through the window and wrestled the knife out of his hands and punched him to knock him unconscious. JJ grabbed Emily and pulled her to her. "Emily! I am so sorry! This is all my fault. I am so stupid."

"No, you're not." Emily said. "This is _not _you're fault." she said. "_I _made the wrong judgment, _not _you." Derek stood up with Jess Miller handcuffed.

"Derek... I'm gonna take Emily to the hospital." JJ said, ignoring the protests from Emily. Derek nodded and leaned forward as he held the "dead" weight of Jess Miller. JJ gave him a half smile and pecked his lips.

"I'll be there after I call Hotch and drop this guy off." Derek said as he turned around and walked to the car, it was easy, considering the fact that he was already outside. JJ looked at Emily.

"I am _not _going to the hospital. I do _not _have to." Emily protested.

"Have you seen your neck, Em? It's bleeding. Besides, you don't know where the hell that knife has been." JJ said as she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" the manager of the place asked as he stood outside the door, JJ flashed him the badge.

"We'll get that fixed for you." she said as she walked past him, she was _not _in the mood to hear anything else from him. JJ looked at Emily's neck as they walked out to the car. "Does it hurt?"

"Not at all!" Emily said, sarcastically as she got into the car, JJ rolled her eyes as she started the car and drove to the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18: Hormones

Different Measures – Part Eighteen

**Authors Note: Last part was pretty exciting, ey?**

**Well, I'm fast forwarding the story about a few months, just to get things moving along, fair enough?**

**Good.**

**I was told that no one really likes the cases, so there's one in here, but it fast forwards through.**

**Review, please. **

**PS- I am thinking of writing a Sherlock Holmes/Criminal Minds crossover OR an Inception/Criminal Minds crossover. It's either one or the other. Would anyone read it? If I get enough answers I'll give a sneak peak of the summery if you want! Thanks.**

**X X X**

"I told Strauss this morning..." JJ said as she put the case files around the conference room table where everyone sits. Derek was helping her, while they were waiting for the rest of the team to get in. Derek looked up at her, he didn't realize she would do it _today._

"What did she say?" he asked, hoping that Strauss said it was _fine _and that stuff like that happens and she wont add anymore stress to the situation. That was dreaming when it came to Strauss. JJ let out a sigh.

"She said I should have these papers on her desk by the end of the week," she said as she handed Derek the papers to look at and she smiled. "Because I'll probably need a few weeks off towards the end of it." JJ said with a smile, Derek looked at her, he was completely shocked. As she was handing him the papers he felt like he was going to burst into tears his initial reaction was _she can't let you go and not me! _Then when she smiled and said that he looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Really?" he asked, not paying attention to the proof in his hands.

"Yes!" JJ said as she hugged him, and clung onto his neck, she knew it was **not **the time and place and Strauss even told her that they 'Need not forget the difference between home and work', but this _was _an exception. They just found out that _they _were cleared from **Strauss **and didn't have to worry about her anymore, one less stress off the table.

"What is going on here?" they heard Hotch say, they both pulled away from each other and saw him standing in the doorway with Emily behind him, who had a little smile on her face, knowing that JJ went to tell Strauss this morning. Spencer, Penelope and Rossi stood in the hallway behind them.

"I think you guys should sit down..." JJ said, Spencer, Penelope and Rossi were confused seeing as they missed the hug-fest two seconds ago. Everyone took a seat around the table besides Derek and JJ never usually sat down anyway.

"We have something that we need to tell you." Derek said, this was the scariest thing to him. Derek wouldn't admit it later, but it was. Then he thought about how JJ talked to Strauss, _alone. _And even that is a death wish. Everyone's eyes fell on Derek and JJ. Emily smiled at the two of them, knowing that it takes a _lot _of courage to tell the people they work with that JJ's pregnant and Derek is the father. Hotch looked at them, wondering what in the hell it could be that it involves _them_. Rossi was trying to figure out _what _that _something _could possibly be. Spencer was completely oblivious, even his brains couldn't add it up even though with his knowledge it was _right _in front of him. Penelope thought the worst of the situation. _Were they fired? What's going on! _

"I'm pregnant..." JJ said, it was a little less nerve racking them what she was about to tell them, knowing that _two _of the people in the room already knew that she was and they were fully supportive of it, why wouldn't they be? Emily was still smiling at the situation, thinking that JJ's probably the strongest woman she's ever met, not as in muscular strong, because Emily was _much _stronger than that. Hotch was confused with the situation. _Why does it have to do with Derek? _It hit _him _like a ton of bricks a second before she told them. Rossi looked at Derek and them to JJ, understanding that it was his. Spencer's eyes widened as that statement blocked him from putting the pieces together. Penelope tried to choke back tears. _Derek... _"And It's Derek's." JJ finally said. Emily smiled and waited to see everyone else's reactions, especially Hotch's. She couldn't lie about that if someone asked her. Hotch was lost for words. _What... how.. on my watch? _Technically not _on his watch, _he meant it in the least literal way possible. Rossi smiled, after all, what else was he going to do? Throw something at them and tell them how stupid they were? He was just happy with the sigh of young love, he knew that there was _something _going on with them. Spencer's eyes were still wide, shocked with this whole situation. Penelope gulped, yes she was _happy _but it was so _unconventional _and she didn't want anything to turn for the worst.

Everyone was silent, Rossi thought he'd break it just to make the two of them feel a little better after the nerve racking situation. "Congratulations," he said, JJ and Derek looked at him. "I am happy for you too and wish you all the best." JJ let out a smile.

"Thank you for letting us know," Hotch said. "We'll talk more about this after you present us the case, okay?" JJ and Derek nodded as Derek sat down as JJ began to present the case about a man abducting a woman at a bank, then when Hotch asked why they called us, she told him about the other two abductions that occurred at places where there were video cameras and there bodies were found 3 days later. "We have less than 36 hours until that girl turns up missing. The jet leaves in an hour."

The team cracked the case and found the woman _just _before she was about to be killed. It was another satisfying case for the team. They went out to a victory dinner, then went back to the BAU on the jet. Spencer was reading a book, that he's been reading for the past 2 days- over and over again. Hotch was catching so sleep, Derek was listening to his MP3 player and JJ was sleeping on the couch across from him. Emily was looking through the case file and at the way the other two woman were murdered, as she did most of the other ones. Rossi moved across from her, he wanted to know what she was thinking and just by sitting across from her he knew he'd get it.

"We saved this woman from a horrible death," Emily said as she felt Rossi's presence. "I just couldn't imagine being put in a life or death situation like that, knowing in the end that no matter what you do, you will die." Rossi smiled at her perceptive thought.

"Having hope that you will not die is what drives you. Thinking maybe, just maybe you wont. It's all a mater of perspective." Rossi said, Emily looked at him, confused by his statement. He didn't lack wisdom, it was, in fact all about perspective.

**X X X**

"What about Michael?" JJ asked as they lay in bed a few nights later.

"Myers." Derek said darkly, JJ hit his chest.

"Shut up," she said with a laugh. "Fine." she let out a sigh and thought some more. "Derek Jr." she said with a smile as she looked at him.

"1, that's not my _real _name. 2, no." he said, JJ giggles and rest her head on his chest. "Besides, Jayje, what if it's a girl?" Derek asked her, JJ thought.

"Then we'll name her something cool." Derek chuckled.

"We have 6 months to think of a name."

"I know. I like thinking of names." JJ said as she grabbed his hand and kissed his lightly, Derek smiled at she started to kiss his finger tips.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked her with a smile on his face, JJ smiled as she lightly sucked on his finger. "JJ." he said, JJ smiled as she moved to his neck. "JJ..."

"Can we please name him Derek?" she whispered in his ear as she got on top of him and continued to kiss his neck, _Sneaky little girl.. _he thought, she was trying to seduce him into calling their child Derek, if it was a boy.

"No." Derek said, JJ groaned and got off him, turning over on her side. "What? You're going to ignore me now?" JJ made a small noise, indicating that that is indeed what she intended to do. Derek groaned and let out a sigh. "JJ." he said, JJ didn't make a sound. "JJ, come on." she didn't budge he groaned. "If you want to name him Derek, you can."

"I don't want to." JJ mumbled against the pillow.

"What? You don't want to do what, Jayje?"

"I'm scared." she mumbled again.

"JJ, you're scared of what?" Derek asked, he was becoming concerned.

"Everything." JJ said as she turned over and met his eyes. "I'm not ready to be a parent, Derek. I don't even know the first thing about parenting!" her eyes started to water.

"JJ, everything is going to be fine. Just go to sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning, okay baby?" he asked, JJ nodded and buried her head into his chest, she was so grateful to have someone like Derek in her life, she was so grateful to have _Derek. _

**X X X**

"Time to wake up, Jayje." She heard the familiar, sweet voice of Derek. JJ smiled as her eyes opened. "We need to be at the doctors in a half an hour." he told her, a week passed and it was time for another check-up. JJ and Derek could finally know whether or not it was a boy or a girl. JJ got up and kissed Derek passionately. "Someone's happy this morning." Derek said with a chuckle, JJ smiled at him.

"I am, Derek. I'm so happy." she said as she gave him another kiss. "We finally get to see whether its a boy or a girl. And _you _get to see it for the first time." JJ said with a smile, Derek smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her lips. "Get out so I can change." JJ said once they pulled away.

"I can see those hormones of yours are kicking in."

"Shut up." JJ said as she shut the door to get dressed. It was true, her hormones were starting to become out-of-wack. She's eating s **lot **more and sleeping like crazy and her mood swings are beginning to start. They left 15 minutes later and got there on time. The ultrasound technician was moving the gel stuff around JJ's stomach.

"Would you like to know the gender of the baby?" she asked as she looked at JJ and Derek, they both nodded and she looked to see if she could tell. JJ was already 25 weeks pregnant, so they would probably be able to tell. "Well you're having a..."

**X X X**

The elevators to the BAU opened and Derek held the door open for JJ as they walked in and walked over to where Emily, Spencer, Rossi and Penelope were. The second they saw them they all asked if it was a boy or girl. JJ and Derek laughed.

"If you calm down for a second," JJ said, they all sat back down and were quiet. "It's a boy." she said, and out came the congratulations.

"Have you thought of a name?" Emily asked the two of them.

"We're still thinking about that one," Derek said quickly, before JJ said it was going to be 'Derek', not that he didn't _like _his name, or her idea. He would just rather pick a different name.

"We've got a new case." Hotch said loudly. "We'll talk about it on the jet." he said as he threw his bag over his shoulder. Everyone got back into 'work mode' and grabbed their bags. "JJ, I think you should hang back." Hotch said as JJ walked towards her office. JJ turned back around and looked at him and Derek who was standing behind him.

"What? Just because I'm pregnant means I can't go on a case? Hotch, it's my job. I wont be doing my job if I stay here." JJ said.

"We both think it's best if you hang back," Derek said.

"That's not a good enough reason." JJ said as she crossed her arms. "C'mon. This will be my last one. Besides, it doesn't seem _that _dangerous_._"

"JJ it's a psychotic maniac that blows woman up. It is _that _dangerous." Derek said, JJ let out a sigh.

"I hate you." she pouted.

"I love you too," Derek said as he kissed her forehead. "I'll call you later!" he said as he walked away with Hotch, JJ looked at Penelope.

"Can you help me hurt him when he gets back?"

**X X X**

"Baby, don't be like that." Derek said into the phone, it was 4 hours later and JJ was _pissed _at him for telling Hotch she should stay behind.

"I just think it was completely wrong of you to do that. I felt like I could go, so **I **could go, Derek." she said into the phone, emphasis on the 'I'. Derek let out a sigh.

"I know that, baby. I'm sorry. We just have to be extra careful, anything could happen out here." he said and paused to listen to what Hotch was telling him.. "I have to go, someone said there was a bomb in a building." he said the last part quick.

"Fine. We're not done with this conversation Derek Morgan!" JJ said.

"Okay, JJ. I'll talk to you later."

"I love you."

"I love you too JJ." he said as he hung up the phone, JJ pressed the red button and slammed her phone on the table, Penelope was staring at her.

"What? I'm mad." she said as she crossed her arms.

"You just told him you loved him..."

"What if he dies? Or gets hurt? I don't want our last words to be, 'We're not done with this conversation, Derek Morgan!'." JJ told Penelope. "Oh my god, what if that bomb goes off_ with _him in there!" JJ said, her hormones have been getting the worst of her lately.


	19. Chapter 19: Jigsaw killer

Different Measures – Part Nineteen

**Authors Note: I'm sorry that I rushed her into being 6 months and a week pregnant.**

**I'm starting to loose interest in this story and I want to finish it as soon as I can without ruining the whole story.**

**And I made up a name for JJ's sister who committed suicide, I needed to for this to work, sorry if you don't like it!**

**And I added a case in here, I haven't had one in a while so I figured, why not?**

**Review please!**

**PS- I am thinking of writing a Sherlock Holmes/Criminal Minds crossover OR an Inception/ Criminal Minds crossover it's either one or the other :]. Would anyone read it? If I get enough answers I'll give a sneak peak of the summery if you want! Thanks.**

**X X X**

JJ was staring out the window in her office, rubbing her stomach subconsciously as she watched the rain fall on the window. She was thinking about a lot of things. Derek, the baby, _what _the baby's name was going to be, and if they'd actually have the time to be parents in the mitts of all this chaos. JJ let out a sigh as she reached for her necklace. "Please, Jackie, help me make this work." she whispered and she closed her eyes as a tear fell.

"JJ," she heard Derek say, JJ sniffled and whipped the tear from her eye and turned to the desk while flipping through a file.

"Yes?" she asked, Derek was confused, why was she crying? Why was shy _hiding _the fact that she was crying. He let out a sigh, he didn't want to make her any more upset.

"We're back," he said with a nod. "We caught the guy that was responsible, saving a woman's life in the process." Derek told her, JJ nodded and didn't pick her head up from the desk. She didn't want him to know that she was thinking about this _again. _After all they've been talking about, regarding them being parents. "Are you okay?" he finally asked, JJ didn't say anything but sigh.

"I hate that you can tell when somethings wrong because you're a stupid profiler." JJ said as she looked at him and leaned back in her chair. Derek raised his eyebrows.

"JJ, I can tell somethings wrong because you suck at hiding your emotions." he said, JJ looked at him. "Even if you didn't, I can tell because I'm your _boyfriend, _JJ." JJ let out a sigh. "Can you please tell me what's wrong, and stop bottling things up?" he asked her, JJ looked up at him.

"We've talked about it a bunch of times. I still get the same stupid answer 'we're going to be fine, half of the parents in the world don't know what they're doing'." JJ quoted what he said. "But don't you understand that this is not a game. If you mess up you can just start over, Derek. If we mess up raising this child it could ruin his life."

"That's not going to happen, JJ." Derek began, JJ opened her mouth to say something. "This is my time to talk, so listen to me." he said, JJ shut her mouth. "You are going to be a _great _mother. Wanna know how I know that? Because you make sure everyone is okay before you are, you make sure that everyone is happy, you give up a lot of things to help other people. That's how I know that JJ, I have no doubt in my mind that our son will grow up to be the best son in the world because you are his mother."

"Wow, that was deep."

"Do you believe me?" JJ nodded as she got up to hug him.

"Alright, enough PDA." Hotch said as he walked by and into his office. JJ and Derek looked at each other and laughed.

**X X X**

"Sorry I'm late, Hotch." JJ said as she walked through the bullpen, he was walking by to drop case files off at everyone's desk. "He started kicking me violently in the car, I had to pull over. It seems he doesn't like Miley Cyrus very much," JJ said, referring to her being on the radio. Emily and Derek laughed. Even JJ got a little chuckle out of Hotch. "Ha! I got him to laugh." she gloated as she walked over to her office, she was happy that she got Hotch to laugh at her joke, she was happy that _she _was the one that made him laugh. Hotch shook his head as he walked back to his office to get back to work. Emily smiled at Derek as he got up and followed JJ into her office, then directed her attention to Spencer.

"Why did everyone just laugh?" Spencer asked, Emily raised her eye brows. _What is wrong with this freaking kid? Is he completely OBLIVIOUS to EVERYTHING? _

"Don't you know who Miley Cyrus is?" Emily asked him, Spencer shook his head. "Of course you don't, you don't even know what _Twilight _is." Emily said as she directed her attention to the computer.

JJ put her bag down and sat at her desk, feeling the baby kick her stomach again she groaned as Derek walked in the room. "He has been kicking me a lot lately." JJ said, Derek chuckled.

"I need to talk to you about something," he said as he walked in, JJ looked up at him as he closed the door. "And we're not doing anything right now, so I thought it would be the right time to put this offer on the table." JJ raised her eyebrows _an offer? _She thought as he sat down. "I think that, even if it's not right now, but in the near future that it would be better is we were, living together.." Derek told her. "It would be much easier to raise him if we were." JJ subconsciously put her hand on her stomach, he was right. He was completely right, after all. How could they raise a child if they weren't living together? It would make it seem like they weren't even together, which they fully were. Derek was thinking the same thing and that's why he proposed the offer. JJ smiled.

"I think that would be the best thing for him." JJ said. "And I don't think my one-bedroom apartment would do it." Derek smiled.

"Great." he said, he was excited by her saying yes, it also showed that she was ready to make the next step in their relationship, even if they needed to for the baby, it was still the next step.

"I just have to tell my landlord and we should be able to." JJ said with a smile, Derek smiled as they heard a knock at the door, followed by Hotch opening the door. The blinds were closed because JJ didn't get the chance to open it, but Hotch was praying, even though they were at work, that they weren't making out or something.

"We have a new case, I think that it would be appropriate for JJ to come, she can talk to the families." Hotch told them, revealed that they weren't making out. JJ smiled got up.

"Okay Mr. Giggles!" she said as she walked past him and to the conference room, Derek started to chuckle and Hotch gave him a look, shaking his head he followed JJ into the conference room and explained the case.

JJ was so happy to finally be going on a case again, they went on 2 without her and she felt like she wasn't doing her job to her full potential. She sat down at the table across from Spencer as they discussed the case and profiled the guy. Emily sat on the couch to the right of JJ, Rossi sat on the chair behind JJ, Hotch sat on the chair behind Spencer and Derek sat on the chair diagonal from JJ and to the left of Hotch. They were going to California, which meant a 5 hour flight. "Oo," JJ said when the baby decided to ram one into her, she noticed everyone looked at her. "I guess he doesn't like flying either." she said with a shrug. "I've asked him to stop, but he doesn't listen. Just like his daddy." she said with a smile, they laughed and Derek opened his mouth to say something, but what could he say, he _doesn't _listen very much and he knew it.

"I've read that music calms the nerves of an unborn child. It is said to actually make then smarter, in a way, but research has neither denied or affirm it." Spencer said, he didn't even look up from his book. JJ raised her eyebrows at his ability to just spit out information like that.

"I have some music-" Derek began to say.

"Yeah, I don't think 'Ms. New Booty' is the best for our child to listen to." JJ said, Emily, Hotch and Rossi let out chuckle. Derek opened his mouth to say something, but Spencer started talking.

"Classical music is probably the best,"

"How do you know so much about pregnancy, Spence?" JJ asked him.

"Even I get bored, JJ." Spencer said, JJ nodded slowly, getting what he said. _Touche. _JJ thought.

_JJ was running through the woods, the didn't know where she was or how she got there. All she knew was that she was running and she couldn't stop. Her foot got caught on a tree root and she fell forward onto the ground. Her eyes opened and she found herself standing up. She was in a room with no windows, the walls were made of cement and she saw all sorts of things hanging from the ceiling; chains, saws, axes. All of them were covered in blood. She felt herself taking steps backwards. It was as if she blinked and saw a baby sitting there, JJ recognized it as her own and heard herself speak: "It's alright, sweetie. Come to mommy." she reached her hands out as she baby got on it's knees and started to crawl to her. Right before she could reach him, he disappeared, along with her surroundings. She felt herself falling and looked around, seeing the plane above her._

"JJ." She felt and heard Derek shake her. JJ jumped and opened her eyes. "JJ, are you okay?" Derek asked her, JJ blinked slowly, _it was a dream. Just a dream. A bizarre dream... _JJ thought as she recollected her thoughts.

"Yeah... yeah... just a weird dream." she said as she noticed the plane was empty. "Sorry." she said as she stood up.

"Don't worry about it, Hotch already said you and I are gonna go talk to the victims families. Which is about 6." JJ nodded as she stood up. 3 of those people were found murdered in various ways, horrible ways. The only way they knew it was the same killer was because they all had a piece of a jigsaw puzzle burned on their arm, it was _Saw _all over again. He wanted to be known as **The Real Jigsaw Killer **and that's what the media was calling him, so after they got finished talking to the 6 families, JJ was going to release a press release clearing this up and telling them the profile, _after _they fully got it.

"I was thinking of some names..." JJ said as Derek was driving to the 2nd victims families house. They got all they needed from the first, they didn't know if there was any connection yet. Derek smiled and looked at her.

"Really? What did you think of?" he asked her, hoping he wouldn't bring up 'Derek Morgan Jr' again. JJ smiled as she put her hand on her stomach.

"I was laying in bed last night and went through a list of names with him," Derek looked at her. "The baby," she said, just so he wouldn't jump to any conclusions. "I said Jasper and he kicked me twice in a row." JJ said with a smile as she looked down at her stomach. "I think he wants to be called Jasper." Derek reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Is that what you would like him to be called?" Derek asked her, he liked the name, too.

"I would like it to be," she said with a smile as she looked down.

"Then that's what his name should be." he said as he parked the car at the other victims house. JJ smiled as he leaned over and kissed her, then got out of the car and became his serious work self. JJ looked down at her stomach.

"You hear that? You're baby Jasper." she said with a smile as she got out of the car.

**X X X**

"Each of the victims has done something wrong," Derek said as him and JJ walked into the room.

"Sasha Quinn cheated on her husband, Carson Day supposedly raped a minor, but the charges were dropped a day before the court appearance, Chase Johnson was a former drug addict. The victims that are now missing done things along those lines, Samuel Bord tried to kill his wife when he was drunk, Carly Beckett is a 17 year old girl who has bought alcohol with a fake ID several times, according to her sister, Paul Author was stealing money from his company, and his co-worker new." JJ told them.

"He's following the same trademarks and killing tactics of the Jigsaw killer from _Saw._" Hotch said. "Prentiss and Rossi are at the latest crime scene now." Which would be the _recent _people who were killed, the first 3 of the six.

Rossi and Emily put on gloves as they walked into the crime scene a flash went off when they walked over to one of the bodies, well, only _piece _of the body. The detective told them outside that his body was in a lot of different pieces, they thought they meant an arm and a leg scattered across the floor. Not chunks of flesh and bones everywhere. Emily looked over at a tape recorder that was set on the table, she pressed the 'play' button.

"I want to play a game," a deep, scrambled voice came on the screen.

"You've got to be kidding me."

**X X X**

Emily and Rossi went back to the police station and showed them the tapes that were in all three of the different rooms and explained to them what they saw and how the bodies were found.

"We have to profile him as we would _Jigsaw_." Spencer said.

"If he wants to be known as him, he will stick as close to his killing strategies, which is very hard because it is pure Hollywood. We would be looking for someone that knows _how things work, _most likely an engineering." Rossi added, they were giving the profile to the police.

"He targets people who he believes has done something wrong, it may not seem wrong in the eyes of another person." Derek added.

"We don't know yet _how _exactly this unsub abducts his victims, but he most likely stalks them before hand. Be vigilante. If you see anything out of the ordinary bring it to out attention immediately." Hotch said. "Thank you." the police officers left. "There is not much we can do right now. Go back to the hotel and get some rest, be prepared for a call." Hotch said, he was planing on staying at the police station, until about 11 or 12, it was 9 now, but Virginia time was 12. When the team left Hotch gave Penelope a job of looking up any relations between the victims, even if they crossed paths once. Which, even for Penelope would take about an hour or two to go through 6 peoples life history.

JJ let out a happy sigh as she laid on the bed of the hotel, her baby Jasper was getting heavier and heavier and JJ's feet got more tired every second. Derek laid down next to her, they weren't sharing a room because it would be inappropriate even if she was having his baby, but that wouldn't stop them from sharing the room, because well, on the books they weren't.

Emily had a drink with Spencer and Rossi before heading back to her hotel room, she was _not _drunk. She wished she could be. But she couldn't get drunk while on a case, she did once and the next day she was not too happy. Spencer went back to his room and studied the case file before going to bed, Rossi did the same. The team worked hard, even when told to rest.

"What do you think his middle name should be?" JJ asked as she watched Derek's hand move lightly across her stomach.

"What do you think it should be?" JJ smiled at him.

"I asked you, If it _were _up to me, I'd be Derek." she said with a smile.

"Jasper Derek sounds horrible." Derek said with a chuckle.

"I'd make It work." JJ said, in all seriousness. Derek realized that she wasn't kidding and began to think about what would sound nice with Jasper. What _he _would like his sons middle name to be.

"Jasper..." he whispered while thinking some more. "Elliot?" he asked after a few minutes of pondering a few ideas carefully. JJ smiled at him, she liked that name very much she looked down at her stomach.

"Jasper Elliot Morgan." she said with a smile as she looked up a Derek. "He's kicking." she said, Derek smiled.

"Can I?" he asked.

"You don't have to ask," JJ said, knowing what he was going to ask. Derek watched JJ take his hand and direct it to where Jasper was kicking. He never felt him kick before, he felt so.. alive. He smiled and chuckled as he looked up at JJ who was smiling at him. And at that moment, he realized that no matter how scared he was to actually be a father, he's happy that it's with JJ and that he's ready to spend the rest of his life with her.


	20. Chapter 20: I know where you live

Different Measures – Part Twenty

**Authors Note: You know how I said I was loosing interest in this story?**

**Well, I got it back again. And all it took was looking up some writers block tips. I've realized I've been doing the wrong thing each time.**

**I've been stopping the story I was working on and then starting knew ones, which is probably the worst one you could ever do.**

**I went back and read this story from the beginning, hoping to get new ideas. I've realized I've slacked off a bit and that it used to be much more descriptive with everything, so I kind of brought that back.**

**I also realize I make stupid writing mistakes as I'm writing and don't realize it. I'll write 'Bad' instead of 'Bat', like I did in a chapter. So I am sorry if there are those stupid little mistakes in there, I'm not one to revise. **

**I try not to do that because I change my ideas in the process and my ideas keep coming out, so I usually don't have the time. Anyway, sorry for the long authors note.**

**What do you think about the name Jasper Elliot Morgan? I think it's pretty cute :]**

**Review please. I would LOVE to know what you guys think of this story!**

**PS- Sorry I didn't really "play the case out" so to speak, I only really wrote about it towards the middle and beginning of it because I wanted to add the whole 'What's the name of the baby' in it, without them being at home where they always are. It's more of a happy part in the story; aside from all the stress they're still able to look at the bright things in a way. I don't know, just a cheesy thing I thought of.**

**X X X**

Hotch just called Emily and Spencer to tell them to get down to the hospital. Carly Beckett was found wondering the streets, all beat up. So Emily had to go down to talk to her and Spencer had to go, too, but to listen with Hotch. He informed Rossi and told him to be aware for another call just in case. Then he called JJ's phone.

Derek groaned as he reached for the vibrating phone on the night stand, too tired to realize it wasn't his and was JJ's. He pressed the button and put it to his ear. "Morgan." he said sleepishly.

"Morgan? Why are you answering JJ's phone?" Hotch asked him, knowing what the answer was going to be, _if _he was going to tell the truth. _Dammit. _Derek knew it wasn't _that _big of a deal. Hotch wouldn't go tell Strauss. And it's not like they were having sex on the job.

"Hotch? Why are you calling JJ's phone?" he asked, contradicting Hotch. Hotch rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Whatever, I am just letting you _and _JJ know that Carly Beckett was found wondering the streets, she's at the hospital and I've sent Prentiss and Reid to talk to her. Be ready for a call if anything else comes up." Hotch said as he hung up, he didn't have the time to hear another comment from him.

"Was that Hotch?" JJ mumbled as she started to get up. "Do we have to go?" she asked, while leaning on her elbows. Derek looked at her and chuckled at her bedhead.

"No, go back to sleep."

"What's so funny?" JJ mumbled as she turned on her side.

"Nothing, princess." he said as he kissed the back of her head.

"Now I know this is hard for you, Carly. But I need you to close your eyes and go back to when you woke up in the room." Emily said, Spencer was waiting outside, observing. Carly was beat up, her hair was a mess. She had to _cut _into her leg to get the key to unlock the machine that would have pulled her jaw apart. Carly closed her eyes a gulped, going back to the moment.

_Carly's eyes opened, _"My eyes are opening,"

"What do you see, Carly?" _She looked around the room and saw nothing but cement. _"What does the room look like?"

"It's cement," she remembered. "Nothing but cement," she saw a t_ape recorder hanging from a string. _"There's a tape recorder," 

"Good, Carly. What does the tape recorder say?"

"I... I grabbed it, it started with 'I want to play a game', I was really confused. It was like those _Saw _movies I watched with my friends. I thought it was a prank. Until it said where the key was located, I looked down at my thigh and there was a scar. I knew I had to do it. I had to get it before my jaw snapped!" 

"It's okay, Carly." Emily said as Carly opened her eyes. "I just have one more question for you," she nodded. "Do you have any idea where you were when you got out? What could you see?"

"I could smell water... I could hear the ocean."

"Thank you very much Carly." Emily said as she walked out. "Call Garcia and see if there are any warehouses near the ocean, big enough to conceal three bodies in a few different rooms. It's probably abandoned. I'm calling Hotch."

**X X X**

"I can't believe you're making me drive around and look for a place that sells Fried Pickles at 5am." Derek said as he looked over at JJ.

"Jasper wants it!" 

"Bull crap. How can fetus want fried pickles?"

"He wants fried pickles so shut up and look at the road." JJ said as she looked out the window. Derek's phone started ringing.

"Morgan." Derek answered.

"We've got a hit on the address 23 Oceanside road. It's an abandoned warehouse, we're on our way."

"We'll be there." Derek said as he hung up the phone and made a quick U-turn. "We know where he is," Derek said as he put the siren on and started driving faster.

"What about my fried pickle?" JJ asked, she was completely serious.

**X X X**

JJ stared out of the window in the plane as Emily sat across from her after going to the bathroom, Spencer decided to take her spot on the couch and stick his tongue out at her, _real mature of you Spencer, real mature. You bastard. _Emily thought as she looked at JJ, who was rubbing her stomach.

"You've been doing that a lot," Emily said with a little chuckle, JJ looked at her with a confused expression on her face, she didn't quite understand what she was talking about. JJ usually didn't when someone broke her out of her thoughts. "Rub your stomach," Emily said, JJ smiled.

"Oh," she laughed a little. "Yeah. It calms him down." she said as she looked at her. "We picked a name for him." Emily smiled.

"Really? What's that?"

"Jasper Elliot." JJ smiled.

"That's so cute," Emily said. "How has Jasper been doing lately?"

"He's been kicking me a lot, still. But when I tub my stomach he doesn't, so he's probably sleeping right now." she said as she looked down. "You know, Derek asked me to move in with him yesterday." JJ said as she looked down at her stomach, Emily looked up at JJ's face.

"Really? What did you say?" Emily thought that she probably would have said yes, under the circumstances.

"I told him yes," she said. "It's weird though, we practically already _do _live with each other. Either I'm at his house or he's at mine, it's just the _idea _of that. I think the night before last night was the only time this week I was alone. And that was because I was mad at Derek." JJ said with a small laugh. Emily smiled.

"That's awesome, JJ. I'm so happy for you guys." Emily told her, JJ smiled.

"So anyway, have _you _gotten _laid _since that little incident with Jess Miller?" JJ asked.

"I am never talking about my sex life with you, _ever _again." Emily said as she shook her head, JJ smiled.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave it alone." JJ said as she threw her arms up in defense. Emily laughed and shook her head. JJ remembered something and looked at Derek. "You still need to get me fried pickles!"

**X X X**

"Are you happy now, JJ?" Derek asked as he put the box of fried pickles on JJ's desk, JJ looked at him. He was going to kill her.

"Thanks for the thought sweetie," JJ said.

T_hought? What thought? You hounded me woman! _JJ looked up at him. "You don't them anymore?" Derek asked, JJ made a face.

"No.." she sounded sincerely sorry. "I'm sorry." Derek grabbed the box.

"It's fine, See I'll eat them." he said as he grabbed one, the thought of a fried pickle skived him out. He took a bite of one and spit it in the garbage. "That shit taste nasty!"

"Aww, sweetie!" JJ exclaimed as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Spencer chuckled loudly as he walked by the room.

"SHUT UP, KID! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" Derek called after him.

"Calm down." JJ said as she walked back to her desk. "I'm the pregnant one and you're more hormonal then me."

"Yes, listen to your girlfriend!" Spencer called.

"I'm gonna kill him." Derek warned, JJ nodded.

"Mhm, Derek." JJ said.

"I swear, I am."

"Have fun with that." JJ said as he walked out of the room. She let out the laugh she was holding in.

**X X X**

JJ stared at her now empty apartment as she took the last small box of things. It wasn't fully empty, everything that it came with was left. It felt empty to her. She looked at Derek as she walked out of the apartment and he shut the door after her. She was happy to be moving in with Derek, she was also scared. She smiled at Derek as he took the box from her and she put her hand around his arm as they walked to the car.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't carry a freaking box, Derek!" JJ said as he took a box from her hands. She packed up mainly clothes, her TV, bathroom stuff, pictures, stuff like that. Derek chuckled as he picked up the box and put it on his shoulder while JJ grabbed a bag that had her clothes in it. "No way," JJ said as she pulled the bag away from him when he tried to grab it.

"The doctor said you should lift anything," he said, the doctor said that a couple days ago when they went again.

"He said not to lift anything _heavy._" JJ reminded him. "I'll remember to agree with Hotch next time when he says you don't listen." JJ said as she walked past him, Derek raised his eyebrows and dropped his jaw.

"Oh, that was low JJ." he said as he followed her in his house.

"Okay, okay. Don't get all emotional on me now Derek." JJ said with a taunting smirk. Derek raised his eyebrows at her and let out a laugh.

"Emotional? Yeah right." he said as he lunged for her, JJ screeched as he picked her up bridal style.

"Jeez! How can you still pick me up?" JJ said as she looked at Derek who was smiling at her.

"It's all in the biceps baby." he said, JJ gasped.

"You're saying I'm heavy?"

"No, no, no!" he said as he put her down. "I didn't mean it like that JJ!" he wasn't sure if she was going to go into one of her emotional moods again and start crying about how _fat _she was, when everyone knew that was **not **true. JJ smiled and stood on her tippy toes to give him a peck on the lips.

"I know." she said in between a kiss, she pecked his lips again. "It's just fun to freak you out." JJ took this opportunity while he was confused to carry a not-so heavy box into the house.

**X X X**

"Are you okay, JJ?" Emily asked as she walked into the conference room where JJ was holding onto her stomach with an expression of pain. JJ looked up at Emily, her stomach has been feeling really weird lately, Emily could tell because JJ was doing the _same _exact thing in the morning when she was getting coffee and JJ was going in to get her morning snack that was in the fridge.

"What?" JJ asked she heard the question, but didn't fully grasp what she said until after she asked. "Oh, yeah. Em, I'm fine." she said, Emily gave her a skeptical look before sitting down.

"What's this case about?" she asked.

"Oh, they just need our help over in Phoenix, getting a profile because they're profile seems to have wrong some-" JJ began as she felt the sharp pain again and grabbed her stomach. "-thing wrong with it."

"JJ, if you're stomach is hurting you that much, we should get you to a doctor. There could be something wrong." Emily said, she was concerned, knowing that JJ wouldn't take that insinuative at work because work was important to her, but the baby is more important.

"No, no." JJ said as she removed her hand from her stomach. "I'm fine," she said with a smile. "Really." the rest of the team walked in.

"So what does the Bureau over at Phoenix want?" Hotch asked as he walked in with Spencer, Derek and Rossi behind him.

"They just need help getting the profile out of a series of rapes in the cities area. There were 4 victims, the latest showed up to be dead. The victims describe the same man, and the victim that turned up dead fits with the pattern." JJ said as she handed the case files to them.

"Most sex offenders stay in their own race, so we can get from this is that he is most likely black." Derek said, JJ's stomach was starting to hurt again so she sat down on the chair next to Emily who looked over at her to make sure she was actually okay.

"And he killed his last victim, so either he tried something new or she fought back different." Rossi said as he looked at the case.

"Okay, WOW!" JJ said loudly, not meaning for _any _noise to come out of her mouth, she put her hand on her stomach as everyone directed their attention to her.

"JJ, are you okay?" Derek asked quickly, JJ didn't say anything because her stomach hurt to much.

"It's been hurting since this morning," Emily said quickly. "It just started getting bad."

"I'm fine," JJ breathed.

"No you're not, we have to bring you to the hospital."

"It's not like I'm in labor, my water hasn't broke and he's not due for another month!" JJ said loudly. "OH! Okay!" she said as she pain was worse, she couldn't even describe it.

"Derek, take her to the hospital, we'll deal with the profile." Hotch told him.


	21. Chapter 21: Surprise

Different Measures – Part Twenty One

**Authors Note: Soooo. JJ's finally going into labor?**

**I hope you like it so far!**

**Review please!**

**X X X**

"I **told **you I wasn't going into labor." JJ said as Derek helped her up to her feet as she slipped her sneakers on. "Wait, I told **Emily **I wasn't going into labor. Still, someone can listen to me for once."

"JJ, you were screaming in pain. No one wanted to listen to you." Derek said, JJ gave him a look as she started walking towards the door. It was a false labor, which is common for people in the last trimester. JJ was kind of _glad _that it wasn't happening that second, but kind of wished that it was because she wanted to be able to walk without wattling like a penguin. "Are you sure you're okay though?" Derek asked her as he helped her into the car.

"Yes. I am fine. Do you know I sick I get of people asking me that question?" JJ asked as he shut the door and walked over to the drivers side.

"I know, JJ. People just worry about you because you don't vocalize what you are thinking." Derek told her, JJ raised her eyebrows.

"When I do no one listens." she said as she crossed her arms, Derek looked at her.

"Well, when you're screaming in pain I'll be sure to let my ear drums burst next time." Derek said as he drove, JJ rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"What happened?" Emily asked as Derek and JJ walked into the bullpen.

"It was a false labor. I told you I wasn't actually going into labor." JJ said as she walked towards her office.

"Well your screaming told us otherwise." Emily said, JJ rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs and walked over to Hotch's office first. The door was open so she walked in.

"How did the profile go?"

"Good," Hotch said as he looked up at her. "How did _it_ go?" he knew that she obviously didn't have the baby, he didn't really know how else to ask it.

"It was false labor. The doctor said it was because I've been running around a lot lately, and **suggested **going on bed rest." JJ emphasized the word 'suggested'.

"Well, I talked to Strauss and we both agree that you should stay home," Hotch began, JJ cut in.

"Hotch, I can't stop working for a month..."

"That's why _Derek _is going to bring you a few cases every week and bring the urgent ones in. I know you too are living together..."

"How did you know that?" JJ asked him.

"I over heard you and Emily talking about it on the plane a while back."

"I thought you were asleep."

"That's how I get most of the information I know." Hotch said with a half smile, JJ smiled.

"Ah, well now you better be careful because I know your secret, Hotch. And we don't know whose hands it might fall into." JJ said, jokingly of course. "I can stay until 6, right?" JJ asked him, he was planing on sending her home right now, but by the look on her face he could tell she really wanted to stay. Hotch nodded and JJ smiled. "Thanks." she said as she walked out of the room and went to her office.

"JJ? What are you doing?" Derek asked as he passed JJ's office, she was organizing the whole entire office like something possessed her, otherwise she would **never **be organizing her office.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked as she put some stuff in the garbage.

"JJ, you never clean."

"It's her hormones and motherly instinct kicking in, before you know it she'll be cleaning your house." Spencer said as he walked by, Derek looked at him.

"How in the hell is it that _you _know more about _my _girlfriend then _I _do?" Spencer let out a chuckle as he walked to go get his stuff. "It's time to go."

"Fine." JJ said as she grabbed her bag and a pile of cases.

"Where are you going with those?"

"Home." JJ said as she walked past him.

"You're supposed to be resting, that pile should last you the whole month."

"They'll only last a week." she said as she handed them to him. "I'm gonna go talk to Penelope. I'll be right down." JJ said as she walked past him, before giving him time to say anything else. JJ smiled as she walked down the hall and opened Penelope's door, she was just getting finished shutting everything down. "Hey, Pen." she said, Penelope looked at her and smiled.

"Well hello my angle." she said as she lightly put her hand on JJ's stomach. "You almost gave your mommy a heart attack." she smiled then looked at JJ and took her hand away. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good." JJ answered with a smile. "They're making me work from home for a month, or until he decides to come out of me." JJ said. "And I'll call you when that happens." she said with a smile, Penelope laughed a little.

"I can't wait."

"Me either." JJ said with a smile. "You ready to go? Wanna walk out with me?"

**X X X**

"Uh, Derek!" JJ groaned as she threw her head back. "I can't wait to have this baby so I can have sex with you!" JJ was frustrated, they haven't had sex for 4 and a half months, sure there was some foreplay but even that isn't enough.

"I can't either." Derek said as he stared at her neck, he lightly kissed it before JJ looked at him.

"Stop," JJ said as she pushed him away and turned over. "Don't do that until Jasper wants to come out!" Derek chuckled as he sneaked his hand around to her stomach.

"For my sake, I hope that's _soon. _Jasper, you've got a little more than a month, maybe you can come a week or two early?"

"Don't force him out!"

"JJ, it's not like he's gonna listen."

"Of course not, he takes after you." she said with a smirk, Derek dropped his jaw.

"You did it again." he said with a nod, JJ's eyes widened.

"No.." Derek nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"NO!" JJ screeched as he started to tickle her. "Stop!" she begged as he started tickling her more, she erupted in laughter. "I'M GONNA PEE MY PANTS!" That got him to stop.

**X X X**

It's only been a week and JJ was driving herself crazy. All she's been doing is eating, sleeping and lounging around. She was not used to this. Even on vacation, she's usually _somewhere _lounging around in the beautiful sunlight. All JJ had to stare at was Derek's – and now her – poorly painted room. JJ wanted to pull her hair out, she had taken Clooney for a walk _5 _times today. She's warmed up to Clooney, even though she was still afraid of dogs that she wasn't familiar with. Clooney was sweet, she was glad to have him as part of the family. Then it hit her – _How _can they be so irresponsible! They've been so busy with work and consumed with themselves they didn't even _paint _Jasper's room. Or go shopping for him.

"Hey gorgeous." Derek asked as he walked into the house.

"Hi." she said as he walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Aw, what's the matter baby girl?" Derek asked her, moving the hair out of her eye.

"We're so stupid. _I'm _so stupid." she said non-nonchalantly.

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know Derek. We're not prepared to bring a child into this house! We _don't _have the room painted and we _don't _even have stuff for him! He's gonna be here in a month! EXACTLY a MONTH Derek!"

"If you don't calm down you're gonna put yourself _into _labor." Derek said as he put his hand on her shoulder. The doctor said that during the last month of pregnancy over-emotions could actually put her into labor. Such as being extremely happy or really angry.

"What's the difference, we're still gonna kill him!" JJ said as she started tearing up.

"No we're not, JJ." he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"How was work?" JJ mumbled into his shoulder, Derek scrunched his eyebrows, confused that she changed the conversation that fast, but didn't want to get into anything.

"It was good, did you get through your cases?" Derek asked as he lightly rubbed her back, JJ nodded into his shoulder and took a deep breath. "Are you hungry, baby? How about I take you out for something nice to eat?" he asked her, JJ nodded into his shoulder again. "You wanna look at me baby girl?" he asked, JJ nodded into his shoulder again, he chuckled and picked her head up. "You are so beautiful," Derek said as he wiped a tear from her eye. "Come on, beautiful." he said as he grabbed her coat for her and smiled as she slipped it on.

Derek was excited to get there; JJ was going to be so happy. JJ was thinking they were going to her favorite restaurant, but Derek had another idea. She figured it out when he asked her to keep her eyes closed and not to open them. JJ listened, she doesn't like to ruin moments like that by cheating.

"Okay," Derek said as the glass door closed behind her. "Open your eyes," JJ opened her eyes.

"_Surprise!_" Everyone in the entire room said once her eyes had finally opened, JJ's eyes widened as she looked around the unfamiliar room and saw all the familiar faces. Her sister, Jennete was there, along with Abigail. Emily, Penelope, Spencer, Dave and Aaron was there, Aaron even brought Jack. JJ looked at Derek.

"I knew we needed a baby shower, Penelope and Emily planed it." he said with a smile.

"It was my idea to make it a surprise." Penelope said as she hugged JJ, JJ smiled.

"Thank you... so much. You really shouldn't have, at all." JJ said, Penelope smiled.

"I still hope you're hungry," Derek whispered in her ear as he directed her attention to the table that had food on it, JJ smiled. There were three different tables, JJ and Derek sat with Jennete and Abigail, Penelope, Emily and Spencer sat at another, leaving Dave, Aaron and Jack at another, when they were finished eating everyone seemed to all be in different places, Abigail and Jack were playing at one side of the room while everyone was talking and telling stories, mainly embarrassing ones about JJ, coming from both Jennete and the team. And at the end of the baby shower Derek was putting all of the gifts into the car as JJ was hugging everyone goodbye.

"Thanks for coming Jennete," she smiled to he sister.

"Anytime, darling. I am so happy for you I can't wait to see his beautiful face." she said with a smile.

"Bye Aunt Jennifer!" Abigail said as she hugged her, JJ smiled.

"Bye to you too Miss Abigail." JJ said, she hugged Emily. "Thank you, Em. For planing this with Penelope," JJ said, Emily smiled.

"Any time, it's not very often I get paid to plan a baby shower all day." Emily said with a laugh.

"I might reconsider leaving you on the clock," Aaron said as he walked over to JJ. The three of them shared a laugh as he reached down to hug her, it caught everyone in the room off guard, Emily made a shocked face and smiled at JJ, who smiled back at her.

"Thanks for coming, Aaron." she said as she looked down at Jack. "You too little man." JJ said as he looked down at Jack, Aaron reached down and picked him up. It was past his bed time, and Jack was really tired from helping set up earlier.

"Say thank you," Aaron whispered.

"Thank you Ms. JJ." Jack said sleepishly, JJ smiled and let out a small laugh.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile. Aaron smiled at her and mouthed 'bye' as he walked past her. Dave walked over to her. "Dave!" JJ said with a smile as she walked over to hug him. "Thank you so much for the car seat. You really shouldn't have,"

"It'll come in handy," he said with a small laugh, JJ laughed, she loved Rossi's sense of humor. "I'll see you around." he said as he walked out.

"Thank you, Pen. So much. You and Emily did a great job planing this... I had a lot of fun." JJ said as she hugged Penelope.

"Anytime, my angle." Penelope said as she pulled away. "I just hope Jasper loved it as much as you did."

"He did," JJ said with a smile. "He was kicking a few times," Penelope smiled.

"I'm glad. Call me if you need anything." JJ nodded as Penelope walked away. JJ looked at Spencer and smiled as he walked over to her.

"Thank you for being here, Spence." JJ said as she hugged him.

"I'm glad you had fun, JJ." Spencer said, JJ smiled at him.

"Thank you, wanna walk out with me?" she asked, Spencer smiled and nodded as they made their way out the door and to Derek's car. "I'll see you when I get back." JJ said as she gave him one last hug and smiled at Derek, then got into the car. Derek shut the trunk.

"Thanks, kid. See you tomorrow." Derek said to Spencer with a smile as he walked to the drivers side and got in, JJ looked up at him, she was rubbing her stomach. Derek smiled at her.

"Can we get a crib for him tomorrow?" JJ asked. "Any maybe paint his room, I would rather him not have yellow walls." JJ said with a laugh, Derek smiled.

"If you are feeling up to it, we can. I'll see if I can get out early." he said as he reached over and grabbed her hand, JJ looked at him and smiled.

"I love you," she said, Derek smiled.

"I love you too, JJ."


	22. Chapter 22: Little Secerts

Different Measures – Part Twenty Two

**Authors Note: So JJ had false labor? I got you there :]**

**It was just a little more I could add to it! I really hope you're liking this story, I am.**

**And I have a lot more that I can add, I have a few things up my sleeve. **

**Can you please review though?**

**I posted chapter 12 a couple days ago and only got one review, so I posted chapter 13 hoping I would get more on that one.**

**I haven't checked to see if I actually did or not, but I'm really hoping that I did.**

**The most I've ever gotten on one chapter was 5- I think.**

**And that's a lot to me. **

**My goal is to get at LEAST 3 on each, and I'll be happy.**

**So please, help me out and get me 3 reviews per chapter?**

**Thank you! Here you go.**

**X X X**

Derek and JJ were at the story, picking out the perfect crib for baby Jasper, and furniture, then they were going to go pick out paint for his room. With JJ's due date 3 weeks away, they were crammed for time. But they'd finish painting his room the rest of the day today and Saturday and Sunday. They'd be able to have everything done by next Thursday, the latest, just in case JJ actually did go into labor sooner than expected. They both new they should have had it done probably a month ago anyway.

"This is perfect," JJ said as she walked over to a crib that was dark brown colored, JJ looked at the tag, it was 389 dollars, and the brand of it was named the safest crib. They could afford it, they both had a good enough income to buy that and anything else that they needed for Jasper. Derek looked at her and smiled.

"We'll need to find matching furniture then." JJ smiled, she was really excited about the whole situation. They found furniture that matched it perfectly and loaded it up in Derek's car, after paying of course. Then they went to the other store to find paint for the walls. "How about blue?" Derek asked as he picked out a light blue shade, JJ scrunched up her nose.

"Blue's too, _common._" JJ said as she looked at the wall of different colors, _maybe yellow? _She couldn't risk it turning for the worst and coming out horribly. She came across a bright orange; that would be a disaster, even for _any _room. JJ came across a green that was really pretty. "I like this," JJ said as she picked up the card. "I know green is common, too. But I think this would look really nice." JJ said, Derek looked at the color and smiled. He liked it too, it wasn't too light or to bright. "We should get letters that spell out his name and out them on the wall." JJ said with a smile, she was getting really excited again, she couldn't wait for Jasper to come out and see this world, _be with them. _Derek smiled.

"We can get _whatever _your little heart desires." Derek told her, JJ smiled and pecked his lips. As they waited for them to fill the paint up, they walked to see if they could fine letters for his room, that spelled out his name, they found really cute letters and found enough to spell his name out, got them and the paint then went back home. "Are you sure you're up to this? Because I can do it if you want me to," Derek asked as they got into the house and JJ sat down on the couch.

"I can do it, my feet just hurt. Jasper is getting heavier and heavier by the second." JJ said to him, Derek chuckled and walked over to her.

"Why don't you get some rest while I get started?" he asked her, JJ looked at him. She wanted to help, but she _was _exhausted.

"You sure?" she asked as she stood up, Derek nodded. "Okay..." JJ pecked his lips before going into the bedroom to take a nap. JJ woke up a couple hours later, she was hungry. She walked out of the bedroom and leaned in the doorway where Derek was finishing the first coat to the second wall.

"Hey sleepy head." Derek said as he walked over to her and pecked her lips. "I finished the first coat on these walls." he told her, JJ smiled.

"Why don't you take a break, you can make me an egg salad sandwich." JJ said with a smile, Derek chuckled and pecked her lips.

"Let me just finish the second wall and I will, It'll take 5 minutes, tops." he told her, JJ smiled and nodded as she went to watch TV. JJ pet Clooney's head as he settled on the couch next to her.

"Babe!" JJ said as she heard him walk into the kitchen, Derek was swallowing some water.

"Yes, beautiful? I was just about to start your eggs." Derek called back.

"I don't want that anymore!" JJ said, Derek smiled and walked over, he knew that was coming. "I want... oh! You remember that _really _good pasta you made me a couple nights ago?" she asked him, he nodded. "Do we still have some?" JJ asked, hoping that he did.

"Coming right up, beautiful." Derek said as he pecked her head lightly and walked back into the kitchen. He searched in the fridge, hoping she didn't wake up in the middle of the night and eat it, because it took him a half hour to make. And by then, she'd already be craving something else. "Gotcha," Derek said as he grabbed the container hidden in the back of the fridge, he smiled as he stuck it in the microwave and walked into the living room. "How's my little man doing?" he asked as he sat down and put his hand on her stomach.

"Oo," JJ said as she felt him kick. "He's happy to see you." she said with a smile, Derek smiled as he felt the kick. JJ smiled and laughed a little as she watched Derek's face as he felt him. He looked at her and smiled. "I love you," JJ told him with a smile.

"I love you too." he told her as he leaned in and kissed her lips gently. The kiss wasn't quick, nor was it rough. It was gentle and long, just the way she liked it. He pulled away when the timer went off and kissed her forehead before getting up and walking to the kitchen, he brought a bowl out a few seconds later for her, and one for him. They sat on the couch and ate.

JJ had her head rested on his shoulder as she laughed at the movie they were watching, Derek smiled at her and kissed the back of her head. They were watching 'The Proposal' with Ryan Reynolds and Sandra Bullock. Ryan Reynolds was JJ's celebrity crush, which Derek thought was cute. "I have to go to the bathroom," Derek whispered in JJ's ear, she nodded without taking her eyes off the screen and lifted her head up to let him go, Derek smiled and got up, and walked into his room. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Yeah, Emily..." he said as he looked over at JJ who was focusing on the TV screen. "I gotta ask you something."

Derek walked over to JJ, she was eating popcorn now, she must have gotten some during the break of the movie. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. "Babe, I'm gonna go out for a bit. I'll be back in about an hour, okay?" he asked, JJ nodded, the movie was back on and she really didn't pay attention, but she understood that he was going out. Derek kissed the side of her head and grabbed his jacket.

Derek parked shut the car door as he walked over to the entrance of the hotel, Emily was standing there.

"Are you sure about this?" Emily asked him, to make sure that he was completely sure, Derek took a deep breath and let it out.

"Yeah," Derek said as he reached for the door and held it open for her.

Derek got back to the house about an hour and a half later. It was already 10, he opened the door and let Clooney out in the back before he started barking. He walked over to see JJ asleep on the couch, he smiled at her as he picked her up bridal style and gently laid her on the bed, being careful not to wake her.

"Derek?" JJ mumbled quietly.

"Yes baby girl, shh. Go back to sleep." he told her, JJ nodded and closed her eyes, she was half asleep, but out in a couple of seconds. Derek kissed her forehead and took his pants and shirt off to lay down next to her, he grabbed her and held her close to him.

**X X X**

JJ opened her eyes and smiled when she smelt bacon and eggs. She rubbed her stomach before getting up and walking into the kitchen. "Mmm, is that bacon and eggs I smell?" JJ asked as she looked at the plates with eggs at the table and sat down.

"Turkey bacon, organic eggs and muti-grain toast." Derek corrected her as he slid the turkey bacon onto the plate, JJ smiled as she grabbed one and took a bite, red meet isn't to good to have for the baby, so she's been staying away from in. He put the pan back on the stove and put the finished toast on their plates.

"What time were you up at?" JJ asked him as she grabbed a piece of toast and put some butter on it, then took a bite. Her stomach was growling, so it was all the more satisfying.

"I was up a couple hours ago," he answered as he put a fork full of eggs in his mouth, when it came to eating, he was _not _the most polite eater. He stuffed his mouth, and made noises sometimes, but he ate with his mouth closed, which was a plus. "I went grocery shopping and got your favorite ice cream, and cherry Popsicles." he said, JJ smiled brightly. She hasn't craved the pickles with cheese wrapped around it for a couple months, she then switched to craving chips with guacamole until about 5 days ago, when she started wanting cherry Popsicles constantly. JJ took another bite of toast and gave him a disgusted look as he was eating. "What?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Can you _please _try not to sound like you're having sex with your food?" she asked him, Derek gave him a look. "And don't talk with your mouth full! Jasper's gonna start doing that. It's gross." JJ told him, Derek raised his eyebrows.

"JJ, he's still in your stomach." Derek said once he swallowed his food.

"So, stop now, so it wont be a habit." JJ said as she took another bite of her food, Derek stared at her, dumbfounded for about 2 minutes, before getting back to eating. Being very conscious about the way he sounded when he was eating, she was right. It did sound like he was having sex with his food.

**X X X**

"This color looks so pretty." JJ said as she looked at the three done walls, that still needed the second coat and the little more than half way done forth wall. Derek smiled and moved the one piece of hair that came down from the pony tail behind her ear.

"Yes it is." he said. "Just like you." Derek said with a smile, JJ looked at him in awe.

"Aw, that's such a cliché!" she said, in awe still as she put the roller into the green paint and then on the wall as she rolled it, Derek chuckled and shook his head as he started the second coat to one of the other walls. "I think we can get his room done by Wednesday." JJ said as she looked down and rubber her stomach. Derek smiled as he put the brush down and embraced her in a hug. JJ smiled and hugged him back.

"I love you, JJ." he told her, JJ smiled.

"I love you too." she said as she breathed in his scent, he was wearing her favorite cologne. JJ giggled a little when she felt Jasper kick her stomach. "I think he loves you too." JJ said as she looked down at her stomach, Derek smiled.

"He better, he's my son." Derek said with a smile, JJ giggled and pecked his lips lightly. "Now lets get this finished so we will have his room done by Wednesday." he asked as he kissed her head and continued to paint the room. They finished the second coat on two walls, then they ate lunch. "Babe..." Derek said as he walked out of the bedroom with a bag packed, JJ looked at him as she took the cherry Popsicle out of her mouth.

"You have a case?" JJ asked, Derek nodded.

"It's in New Jersey, Hotch said it shouldn't take more than 3 days, tops. Unless something goes wrong." Derek said, JJ nodded as she stood up to give him a hug.

"Okay.." she said as she buried her head into his chest.

"If anything happens," he said. "Like you go into labor, who are you going to call?" Derek asked her as they pulled away.

"Jennete," she said. "And if she can't, Penelope. And if Penelope cant, I'll either have to drive myself to the hospital or call an ambulance," JJ told him. "I'll be fine, Derek. Go do your job." JJ said as she pecked his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he leaned down and gave her another kiss. "I love you, too little man." he said to her stomach, well – Jasper. JJ giggled as she pecked his lips one more time. "I'll call you when I can," he told her, JJ smiled and nodded.

"Bye." she said as she pulled away.

"Bye, babe." Derek said as he leaned down and pecked her lips one last time before putting the bag over his shoulder and walking out. JJ smiled as she rubbed her stomach and walked over to Jasper's room.

"I guess we're not going to finish your room by Wednesday..."

JJ spent the rest of the day watching tv, and spent about 10 minutes talking to Derek before going to bed. The next day she spent hanging out with her sister and Abigail, then the next morning she decided to bring Penelope coffee because she pulled an all nighter getting information for the team.

"Hey Pen." JJ said as she put her favorite coffee on the table in front of her. Penelope's eyes beamed as she looked at the coffee and then JJ.

"Oh my gosh, JJ! You shouldn't have, sugar. But thank you. I was _dying _for some _real _coffee." Penelope said as she took a sip. "Thank you so much, angel." she said.

"Any word from them yet?" JJ asked as she leaned against the wall and took a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, they left about an hour ago, they should be here any minute." Penelope said, JJ smiled and nodded. "How's Jasper doing?" JJ smiled.

"He's good, he's been kicking a lot, I think he's ready to come out soon. And after 8 months and a week of carrying him, I can't either." JJ said with a small laugh, Penelope smiled as she looked at JJ's stomach.

"Garcia, we just got back," Hotch began as he opened the door and stopped mid-sentence when he saw JJ. "What are you doing here?"

"I was giving Penelope coffee and stopping by to say hi." JJ told him.

"Alright, well Derek just left with Prentiss." Hotch told her. "We're giving everyone the rest of the day off, including you Garcia." Hotch told her, they both nodded. "Have a good day." Hotch left, JJ looked at Penelope and smiled.

"Well, I am gonna go back home..." JJ said with a smile.

"Call me if you need anything!" Penelope said as she gave her a hug.

"Bye, Pen." JJ said as she opened the door and walked out to the car.


	23. Chapter 23: Fights

Different Measures – Part Twenty Three

**Authors Note: So what was going on with Derek and Emily? -_-  
I guess you'll have to wait to find out!  
I hope you're liking this story, I know I am :]  
Tell me what you think!**

**PS- I have a surprise in here for you, it even surprised me when I thought about it :P**

**-Well probably even 2 surprises :]**

**X X X**

"Babe," JJ said as she shut the door to the house and put the keys on the table and pulled her jacket off, Derek walked into the kitchen. He called her twice, wondering where she was. JJ never answered her phone while driving when she had Jasper, it was just her being paranoid.

"Yeah, hey." he said as he embraced her in a hug, JJ smiled and hugged him back. "Where were you?" Derek asked as they pulled away, JJ pecked his lips.

"I was bringing Penelope coffee, I haven't seen her in a while so I thought we could talk, then I found out from Hotch that you were back." JJ answered as she opened the freezer. JJ reached for the cherry popsicle and un wrapped it. "Did you catch the bad guy?" JJ asked with a smile, Derek gave her a look.

"You know we did, baby girl."

"I'm happy do see you are doing just fine without me." she said as she walked to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Clooney.

"We would have solved it _yesterday _with you there." Derek said as he walked over to her, JJ raised her eyebrows. "You know it's true." he said as he ran his hand up her leg.

"Yeah right," she said as she took a bite of the cherry popsicle. "My feet hurt." she said, Derek raised his eyebrows at her and she gave him puppy dog eyes, Derek groaned as he took her shocked off and started massaging her feet, Derek knew once she broke her puppy dog eyes out; he had no chance. They spent the rest of the day talking about the case and a bunch of other stuff; then they went to the store at about 4 to pick out some clothes for Jasper. JJ fell asleep right when they got home, which was at 7 and she slept until 10 the next morning. Derek was already at work, JJ got up and yawned as she walked over to the kitchen, catching a glimpse of Jasper's room. She saw his crib was already set up, she smiled. Derek finished painting the walls last night and put the crib together. JJ rubbed her stomach as she walked over to the fridge. JJ was about to open it, but saw a note on it. _Good morning gorgeous, There are some pancakes on the kitchen table. Call me if you need anything. Love, Derek. _JJ smiled at the note and looked at a plate that was covered by another plate, she took the top plate off that was upside down and saw 3 pancakes that had bananas in them, JJ smiled as she put them in the microwave.

"Thank you for the pancakes, they were amazing, babe." JJ said as he walked into the house.

"I'm glad you liked them, I got out early." he said as he handed her a bag of sunflower seeds, another thing JJ has been eating a lot of sunflower seeds, too. JJ beamed, then yawned. Derek chuckled. "Why don't you take a nap?" he asked her, JJ looked at him.

"Aw, but you just got here..." JJ said as she stood up and yawned again. "I've been doing nothing all day. Derek, I'm going mad!"

"Just go take a nap, I'll add the dresser to Jasper's room and put his clothes in. Don't worry about me. Now you, need to take a nap." he said, JJ looked at him and smiled.

"Okay," she said as she leaned up to kiss him, when they pulled away she smiled and walked into the bedroom to take a nap.

**X X X**

JJ woke up and looked at the time, it was now 8:30, two and a half hours later. JJ got up and opened the door, she wanted to see what Derek was doing.

"You're up." he said with a smile. "I have something to show you." Derek said as he grabbed her hand and led her to Jasper's room, the door was closed, JJ looked at him as he stood behind her and covered her eyes.

"Hey-"

"Shhh." Derek whispered as he reached over to open the door, then he put his hand back quickly so she couldn't see anything when he walked her in. JJ smiled, wondering _why _he was making her keep her eyes shut. Probably because he wanted it to be a surprise the way he set it up, JJ thought. "Alright." Derek said as he let go of her eyes. "Open." he said, JJ opened her eyes and looked around the room with a smile.

"Derek it looks-" she began as she turned to face him, he wasn't standing behind her like she expected. He was kneeling down on his knee with a box opened with a ring, JJ's eyes widened as she put his hands over her mouth, she was in complete shock.

"Jennifer, I love you and I _want _to spend the rest of my life with you." he said, JJ was completely shocked, she wasn't expecting this _at all. _Getting engaged or even _married _was far from her head, but when he asked, she felt that it was so right. "Will you marry me?" he asked, JJ's eyes started to fill will water as she nodded. "Yeah?" he asked with a smile on his face, JJ nodded again.

"Yes!" she said, Derek stood up and hugged her gently before sliding the ring onto her finger. JJ took another look at it, it was _beautiful. _It had to be the most beautiful ring she's ever seen. "Derek... I..." JJ was lost for words, Derek smiled at her, understanding that that's what was going on. "I never thought of you as the type to settle down, get married or even have a kid." JJ blurted out without thinking; thankfully Derek took it in the nicest way possible.

"You know, JJ. I really didn't either – and I know how cheesy this is going to sound – but when I found out you were pregnant it scared me to death. It really did. I mean, you meant and mean so much to me JJ. But I just thought about the possibility of us getting into a fight that leaves us split up, I thought about the old me and what the old me would have done. And to be completely honest, the old me probably would have ran away. But I'm glad this happened, I'm glad we got drunk and had sex. Because otherwise, I would still probably be the same old Derek. Sleeping with a girl one night, dancing with another one the next. You are seriously the best thing that's ever happened to me." he said as he reached out a pulled her to him. "And I'm glad you're all mine." he said as he kissed her forehead, JJ couldn't help it; with the pregnancy and her hormones out of whack, she just started bawling into his chest. Derek paused. "What's wrong?" he asked, he was confused. _Is shy actually crying? Is it because of what I said? Or is she realizing that she doesn't want to be with me? _He thought immediately.

"You're just so sweet, and I love you and this whole situation, Derek. I can't believe this." JJ said into his chest, Derek smiled.

"Well you better, cause it's true." he said as he kissed her forehead. "Now lets get you some food. I know you're probably hungry." JJ looked up at him, he was completely right.

**X X X**

"I asked her," Derek said as he sat down at his desk, telling Emily. Emily looked at the smile on his face, already knowing the answer.

"She said yes?" Emily asked, Derek nodded. "I'm so happy for you guys," Emily said with a smile.

"What are you happy for?" Hotch asked Emily as he walked by, he might not seem like the type, but he was very nosy when it came to other peoples business.

"Nothing, _sir._" Emily said as she looked up at him, Hotch looked at her and met her eyes before looking away.

"Well then." Hotch said as he looked at the two of them. "Get back to work." he said, typical Hotch.

**X X X**

Derek got home around _8 _that night, he told JJ he had to finish some work for Strauss. JJ was already asleep, she woke up the next morning at around 10 and ate before going out to see her sister and Abigail at the park. She got back home at around 6 and saw the home phone 'new message' with the flashing red light, JJ looked at it curiously and figured, why not? As she pressed the button.

"_Hey Derek, it's me, Lisa. I just wanted to let you know that last night was great! Maybe we could do it again? Maybe sometime this week? Give me a call back!_" JJ was putting her bag down as she looked up at the phone, she dropped the bed.

"That son of a bitch." she mumbled as she went into the room. She heard the door open. It was 10pm, he called her. Twice. And left a message. She didn't answer.

"Babe, I'm home, Sorry I'm late, I called but you didn't answer..." she heard Derek say, JJ stood up and looked at him. "I brought you something," he said as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek, JJ gave him a half smile. _Of course you did. _She thought as she followed him into the kitchen. JJ gave him a fake smile as she grabbed the cheese danish from him.

"Thank you, Derek. I wanted one so much." she said as she took a bite as she watched him walk into their room. JJ walked over to him casually and leaned in the doorway as he un buttoned his shirt. She took another bite and swallowed before taking a deep breath. "So whose Lisa...?" JJ asked him, Derek stopped for a second, then continued to pull his shirt off and put a new one on.

"I don't know a Lisa," he answered as he walked into the bathroom, JJ closed her eyes slowly. She was hoping he'd actually tell her the truth.

"Really, because she seems to know you." JJ said as she dropped the danish on the table and pressed the button of the phone.

"_Hey Derek, it's me, Lisa. I just wanted to let you know that last night was great! Maybe we could do it again? Maybe sometime this week? Give me a call back!_" it went off again, making JJ tear up this time, just thinking about anything that could have happened made her want to cry. Derek looked up and felt completely guilty as he walked out of the bathroom.

"So who is she Derek?" JJ asked him, she was beginning to get really upset.

"She's an old friend..."

"I don't_ care _if she's an old friend, _Derek. _You told me you were staying at _work _late."

"I know, and I'm sorry, JJ. It was just dinner and-" JJ cut him off.

"Why should I believe you now, Derek? You lied to me once, it doesn't mean you can't do it again!" she said as she walked into the kitchen and picked up her bag, she has a bag packed whenever she goes out with extra pair of clothes, just in case anything happens. She didn't believe that it was _just _dinner, and it pained her.

"_Where _are you going?" Derek asked her as he walked over to her, JJ looked at him.

"Why do you care?"

"Oh, I don't know, JJ because you're my fiance and you are carrying our child." he said to her, JJ slowly pulled the ring off her finger and gulped as she dropped it on the kitchen table. Derek looked at the ring drop on the table and then to her as she walked past him and to the door, all he heard was the door shut.

JJ got into the car and pulled out of the driveway, she honestly had no clue where she was going to go. She was thinking that _maybe _she over reacted, maybe Derek was telling the truth and he just didn't want to tell her that. But she knew if she went back and just told herself that it wouldn't be true and would just hurt her even more. Then she glanced down at her stomach, _oh god. _She thought, what did she just do to Jasper? Did she ruin any chance of him having a mother and father around? She thought of places she could actually go, then she thought of the place.

She knocked on the door, waiting impatiently for her to open the door. "Please be home, please be home..." JJ said to herself. The door opened a few minutes later. "Emily..." JJ said as Emily looked at her, surprised.


	24. Chapter 24: The Real Deal

Different Measures – Part Twenty Four

**Authors Note: So that was a surprise, wasn't it?  
Well, I have ANOTHER surprise for you in here.  
I hope you like it so far! Let me know what you think!  
Leave a review please!**

**X X X**

Emily's eyes opened as she heard the knocking on the door. She let out a groan. _Who the hell is here at 12pm? _Emily thought as she got up and put a robe on. Usually she'd probably be up, but she fell asleep earlier... Emily walked over to the door and unlocked it before opening it.

"Emily..." she saw JJ say, she looked like she had been crying, a lot. Emily was shocked, wondering why she was here and why she was crying. "I think Derek's cheating on me... and I just don't know what to do." JJ cried out, Emily looked at her co-worked, and friend and knew she couldn't leave he crying.

"Come in, it's okay... JJ." she said as she stepped aside, JJ walked in with her bag. "Here, let me take that." Emily said as she grabbed JJ's bag and put it on the floor. "Sit down, we'll talk. Just let me get dressed, okay?" Emily asked, JJ nodded as she sniffled and sat on the couch. Emily's eyes widened once JJ wasn't looked at her anymore and she rushed into her room. "Wake up." she said as she shoved the body laying there, she dropped the robe and put on sweat pants and a long sleeve t-shirt. "Oh my god, Aaron." Emily said as she hit him again.

"Jeez, Emily!"

"Shhh. Aaron, JJ's here." Aaron shot up and looked at her.

"What? Why?" he asked as he started pulling his clothes on. The risk of JJ finding out what was going on was great, the risk of the team finding out would be horrible.

"Her and Derek got into a fight. I need to let her stay here, you have to go."

"Well where is she?"

"She's on the couch, waiting for me to come back." Emily told him as he fixed his collar.

"How am I going to get out without her noticing I was here?" Emily walked over to the window and opened it.

"The obvious way."

"What? I'm not jumping out of a window." Aaron protested.

"You go in windows all the time for your job, why can't you go out one? Besides. I'm on the first floor, Aaron. You'll be fine." she said, Aaron gave her a look before climbing out the window. "I'll see you tomorrow." Emily said to him, he didn't move, Emily smirked and leaned down to peck his lips.

JJ sat on the couch playing with her phone nervously, it was off. She knew that if it was on she'd have to deal with the decision of answering the phone when Derek called. JJ looked up at Emily when she walked back in. "Look, I'm sorry for coming here like this..." she wasn't crying anymore, she was just sniffling a little. "Maybe I should-" Emily knew what she was going to say, but cut her off.

"No, JJ it's completely fine." Emily walked over and sat next to her, JJ put her head in one of her hands, Emily reached out to grab the other one. "It's okay... If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you." Emily told her, JJ looked up and her and nodded. "Do you wanna start from the beginning?"Emily asked, JJ nodded and explained to her what happened from the beginning, Emily was shocked. _Why would Derek do such a think? _She went with him to get the ring at a hotel, because they had a jewelry place in there. She noticed the ring wasn't on her finger. "Oh god, JJ I'm so sorry.." she said sincerely. "I don't think Derek did anything, but something might have happened. Maybe they kissed, but I really don't think Derek would have had sex with her. He's not like that, even with his past." JJ looked at her and nodded.

"Thank you Em..." JJ told her, Emily smiled.

"Would you like to stay here tonight?" Emily asked her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, JJ. Come with me..." Emily said as she brought her into her room. "You can sleep in here..."

"No, Em. I couldn't..."

"It's fine. Besides, I don't think the couch we be the most comfortable for you, especially with Jasper." Emily said, JJ smiled and nodded. "Do you need anything?"

"No, but thanks, again." JJ said as she sat down on the bed. Emily smiled at her.

"Goodnight, JJ." Emily shut the door and went to the couch to sleep. JJ took a deep breath as she looked at the ceiling. Then fell asleep. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach, her eyes shot open as she grabbed her stomach. It went away after a few seconds, it didn't feel like it did before, it hurt more. She let out a sigh and shook it off, maybe she just imagined it? Or it's just a one time thing? She thought as she closed her eyes, it came back a minute later, this time it lasted longer and hurt more. JJ closed her eyes tight as she winced a little. After the third time it happened, she got up and opened the door. She saw Emily sleeping on the couch and walked into the bathroom. She sat on the toilet to go to the bathroom.

"Oh crap." she said as she stood up and the pain came back again, "This cannot be happening, Jasper. You're not ready for another two weeks. Why now?" JJ asked, she opened the bathroom door. "Emily!" JJ said as she put her hand on her stomach, Emily's eyes opened as she got up and looked at JJ. "My water just broke..." JJ told her, Emily's eyes widened.

"I, uh, okay. JJ... uhm... let's go to the hospital." Emily said. "What do you need?" Emily asked as she walked over to her.

"My bag." JJ said as she put her jacket on and Emily grabbed the bag and then her cellphone.

"I'll call Derek.."

"Just take me to the hospital... you can call him when we get there." JJ said, calmly. Then she started wincing again in the pain. Emily opened the door and grabbed her car keys as they went to the hospital.

Emily was supposed to be at work 20 minutes ago by the time they got into the hospital and it was 30 minutes later JJ was in the room and said it was okay for Emily to call someone, and leave. "Emily, are you okay?" Hotch asked as he answered the phone.

"Yeah, actually I am. JJ's in labor and I figured I'd call you to tell you why I'm not there and is Derek there?" Emily asked into the phone.

"Yeah, I'll tell him. You can stay if you want."

"Okay, thanks. I'll call you later." Emily said as she hung up the phone and walked back into the room JJ was in. JJ looked at her, she was sweating from the contractions that she was having and she was in pain. "I called Hotch... he said I could stay as long as you need me and Derek's coming." JJ nodded, she wasn't in the mood to protest, she was in to much pain from the contractions. Emily stayed with her and held her hand until Derek got there 15 minutes later, it would have taken 25 if he didn't speed. Emily waited in the waiting room. JJ was in labor for 3 hours, Jasper was born at 12:57 on Wednesday, November 24, 2011.

JJ took a quick half hour nap while they gave him a bath. Her eyes fluttered open when she saw the nurse bringing Jasper in the room and hand her to JJ. JJ looked down at him and back up at Derek who was smiling at her. His eyes weren't open yet, she smiled at him. "Did you?" JJ asked Derek, asking if he had held him, Derek shook his head and JJ motioned for him to take him. JJ smiled as Derek took Jasper from her arms and looked down at him.

"Hey little buddy..." Derek said as he looked down at him. JJ smiled as she moved the blanket out of Jasper's face and looked at him.

"Mommy wasn't expecting you for another two weeks baby," she whispered. Jasper's eyes opened a little when he heard JJ's voice. JJ smiled at Derek. "He has your eyes." JJ whispered, Derek smiled as he looked down at the beautiful boy he was looking at. The moment before he saw Jasper he was wondering if JJ would ever talk to her again, but the moment he saw Jasper, he forgot about everything else in the world besides him. "He wanted to come out so we would stop fighting." JJ said as she looked at Derek, Derek's eyes looked up from Jasper and to hers. "I love you... and we'll talk about what happened later." she told her, Derek nodded. They both heard a knock at the door and looked up, Emily was standing there. "Hey, Em. Come in." JJ said as she walked in slowly.

"Are you sure it's-"

"Yes." Derek and JJ said at the same time, she smiled as she walked over to see Jasper.

"The others are in the waiting room, I didn't want them to bombard you so I came in first..." Emily said. "He's beautiful." Emily said once she saw his face, Derek smiled as she looked over his shoulder.

"Do you wanna?" Derek asked, referring to if she wants to hold him.

"No... I... are you sure?" she asked, Derek nodded as he gave Jasper to her. "Hey... Jasper." she said as she looked down at him. JJ smiled at Emily, then glanced at Derek, who nodded at her.

"Em... we actually have something to ask you."

"Yeah?" Emily asked as she glanced up at JJ to know she was paying attention, then back down to Jasper.

"We wanted to know if you would be his godmother..." Emily's eyes widened as she looked at JJ and then Derek, she was shocked.

"Are you sure? I mean, that's awesome..."

"Yes we're sure," JJ said with a laugh. "You've just been here for me so much and we thought that it would be the right choice." Emily smiled.

"Well, thank you." she said as she gave Jasper to JJ. "Can I get everyone else?" JJ nodded as she looked down as Jasper, Emily left the room. JJ looked at Derek as put his hand on her shoulder.

"Now we just have to ask Reid. He'll probably have a heart attack on us." Derek said, JJ laughed and shook her head as she saw Emily walk in with Penelope, Spencer and Aaron walk in behind her. Rossi was doing a presentation in Maine about Criminology, so he wasn't there. They all smiled when they saw Jasper.

"You guys didn't have to come..." JJ said.

"And miss seeing this little angle?" Penelope asked as she smiled at him. Penelope, Aaron and Spencer took their turns holding Jasper, then Derek decided to ask Aaron, Emily and Penelope to get coffee with him as Spencer was holding him. Spencer looked down at the baby in his arm.

"Spence," JJ said, Spencer looked at her with a smile.

"You want him back?" he asked, JJ shook her head.

"No.." She said with a smile. "Derek and I were talking and we want you to be Jasper's godfather." Spencer gulped, he didn't know what to expect. He was completely shocked with the situation.

"Really?" Spencer asked as he looked down at Jasper with a smile. Spencer, Emily, Penelope went back to work about an hour later, Derek had the rest of this week and up to Wednesday next week off. Emily trained someone to take JJ's job for the next month. Because she had a month off, which would go really fast because she'd be taking care of Jasper, and it did go by quickly. Before she knew it she was back at work. Jennete babysat Jasper two days a week, the other days he had to go to day care. It was JJ's second week back, they had already went on a case that needed Jennete to watch Jasper for 4 days straight. JJ started thinking. Jasper's only 6 weeks old and Jennete is more apart of her life then she is. JJ got a call about a case in Miami, she walked to Hotch's office.

"Hotch," she said, Hotch looked at her as she walked into the room. "I just got a call about a case in Miami. It's being faxed over now." she told him, Hotch nodded as he got up.

"I'll gather everyone in the conference room." he said as he walked past her.

"Hotch," she said before he walked out, he turned to face her. "I was wondering if I could possibly sit this case out... my sister... she's been spending more time with Jasper then I have..." JJ told him, Hotch nodded, he completely understood. He's also been wanting to talk to her about it, but he just couldn't.

"Of course." he said. "I completely understand. We can do the case without you, don't worry about it." Hotch said, JJ took a deep breath and nodded as he walked away. She got the case file and gave them the presentation, they made their selves their own profile before hand in conversation. "I'll get the jet ready," Hotch said as he got up and walked out of the room to his office to call the jet and get his bag. JJ walked behind Emily and Derek who were talking about something, then Derek looked behind him at JJ.

"Why the long face?" he asked. JJ shook her head as in saying 'nothing'. Derek nodded slowly. "Uh-huh." he wasn't convinced. JJ gave him a half smile. "I guess we'll talk about it on the plane?" he asked her.

"I'm not going, Derek." she told him. Derek stopped in his tracks as he turned around. "I have a responsibility now. My sister is more like a mother to Jasper than I am." Derek looked at her. "And I can't go on every case..." she told him, Derek nodded slowly as she hugged him. "I'll see you when you get back." she said as she walked to her office. She let out a sigh as she sat down at her desk, she picked up the phone and dialed a number before putting it to her ear. "Hi, this is Jennifer Jaraeu, I got a job offer for the position of Liaison for the Department of Defense. If you could give me a call back when you get the chance that would be great. My number is..." JJ gave the number and hung up the phone. She reached for her necklace and looked out the window.


	25. 25: Family is the most important thing

Different Measures – Part Twenty Five

**Authors Note: Sooo. Jasper was born and I sped it up a bit.  
This is the last chapter. I hope you like it, and I hope you liked it enough to review.  
Thank you! Review please.  
I'm sad this Is over, but it had to end! I hoped you liked it though, I truly do.  
**

**I really enjoyed writing this story and it IS sad to see it come to an end. **

**The ending isn't the best, but I had to finish it somehow!**

**Pleaseeeee reviewwwww. :D  
**

**X X X**

"Okay, that would be great. I will get that letter of recommendation to you by the end of the week." JJ said into the phone. "Have a good day." she said as she hung up the phone. She took a deep breath, it was 5 days later and the team got back two days ago. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she got off the phone with someone from the Pentagon, who was going to be her new boss. She took a deep breath as she got up and walked to Strauss' office. JJ had to tell her about the job at the Pentagon and had to tell her why she was accepting. This decision was really hard for her, the people at the BAU are her family. But her real family, Jasper, whom she hardly gets to see needs her around more than her team. She grabbed the papers she had to fill out for her departure and she had to ask Hotch about writing the letter of recommendation, which Strauss told her that he would definitely write her because she's done such a great job with her job. JJ walked down the hall.

"There she is," Derek said with a smile as JJ walked by, JJ gave him a half smile as she walked into her office, Derek gave her a confused look and followed her. "JJ," he said as he walked in and closed the door. JJ put the papers on her desk and looked at him. "What's been up with you lately? You've been distant." He was going to continue, but JJ cut him off.

"I got a job offer. At the Pentagon." she told him, Derek froze. "Look, I love this job and I love everyone here. But this is not working for me. One of us needs to be there for Jasper and with both of us traveling all the time isn't the best for him. I mean, my sister has been more of a mother to Jasper then I have. I've made the decision to take the job, for me. I need to be a good mom to Jasper. And I feel like this is the only way I can be." she told him, she couldn't tell whether Derek was angry or happy or anything. His facial expression didn't change at all. Derek understood where she was coming from. He'd do anything to make her happy and she seemed pretty sure about this as he was telling her, Derek nodded slowly. "I'll talk to you more about it when we get home, I have to talk to Hotch." she told him as she walked past him. JJ knocked on Hotch's door as she opened it slowly and looked in the room.

"Come in," Hotch told her as he hung up the phone. "Sit down, I just got off the phone with Strauss." JJ shut the door and sat down across from him, she opened her mouth to start with an apology. Hotch knew it. "I know that you're going to start with an apology, JJ. You don't need to be sorry. It's hard being a parent and having a family when you're traveling all the time. Especially when both of you aren't there for him all the time. I understand it was a tough decision. When did they say you could start?" Hotch asked, JJ was taken off guard by his sincerity.

"In a month." She answered.

"You can leave by the end of the week." Hotch told her.

"But, that doesn't give me enough time to train someone, that takes a month by itself." JJ told him.

"We're not replacing you. JJ. You can leave by the end of the week." he told her, JJ was taken completely off guard by this and she nodded and stood up. "I will have a letter of recommendation to them by the end of the week." JJ nodded.

"Thank you, Hotch." she told him, Hotch gave her a smile and she walked out of the room. Hotch wanted her to have a few weeks with Jasper before she started working again. JJ smiled as she shut the door, she had to tell the person it would hurt the most first, Penelope. She let out a breath as she walked over to her, she was getting coffee. "Hey... Pen." she said, Penelope looked at her and smiled.

"Hey JJ, how are you doing?"

"Fine," JJ smiled. "Can we talk..." she asked as she stepped closer to her and said it quietly, Penelope looked at her, she was confused, but nodded as she walked into her office with JJ following her. JJ told her what was going to happen. Penelope's eyes were watering, but she understood.

"You're leaving... in four days?" Penelope asked, JJ nodded slowly.

"Yeah.." JJ said. "But don't worry, we'll stay in touch. Don't worry."

"We'll make plans for a set day every week, then we wont be able to one time and we'll never end up seeing each other again." Penelope said as she started tearing up.

"Pen, that's not going to happen. You work with Derek, we'll see each other. A lot. Alright?" JJ asked, Penelope nodded.

"JJ," Hotch said as he opened the door, JJ looked at him. "We have a case." he told her, JJ nodded as she smiled at Penelope and walked over to him. "You can come, if you want." JJ looked at him, it would be her last case. She smiled and nodded. This case was going to be her last case with her family, she was not about to pass up that offer.

**X X X**

It felt so unreal, to JJ. She was looking out of the window in her office, they were back from the case Los Angeles. She was holding an ice pack on the back of her head. Once she got home today, she wasn't coming back to the office again. It was Friday.

"Of course you'll hurt yourself on the last case," Emily laughed as she looked at JJ. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I figured I'd go out with a bang." JJ joked as she let it drop in the garbage can as she grabbed her bag and sighed. That was the last time she was going to see that view of the city beneath her.

"You ready?" Emily asked, JJ nodded as she walked out the door and looked at her office one last time. "Wanna walk out with me?" Emily asked, JJ shook her head.

"I have to take care of one more thing." she said, Emily nodded as she walked away. JJ looked at Derek who watched her as she walked down the hall to Strauss' office. She put the papers on her desk, it was 10pm and she wasn't there, she walked over to Derek who put an arm around her shoulder. JJ took a deep breath as they walked out of the glass doors. JJ took one last look at the doors.

"C'mon baby girl." Derek said as he turned her away and kissed her head, while walking into the elevator. JJ let out a sigh as she looked at the BAU office again, it was dark, JJ felt her eyes start burning. It wasn't like she was never going to see them again, but she just couldn't think about not seeing them every day. Derek kissed her temple, JJ gave him a half smile. The elevator doors closed as JJ caught her last glimpse of the office. She was leaving her second family to be with her real family more often, it was a really hard decision, but it was one that had to be made.


End file.
